Strength of Love
by greenblossom4evr
Summary: Shock crossed my face as I processed the thought that he just proposed to me.Nothing can put me down now!However,what I don't know is that tomorrow a secret scroll will suddenly bring me back in time to where Sasuke disliked me.Great!Just when he proposed
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Third Person POV**

Atop a plain hill, on the side of team 7's training grounds, was two young adults watching the colorful fireworks burst with life. One slightly taller than the other was a man with navy-black hair and dark colored eyes, a band across his forehead showing the Leaf Village symbol, and a blue T-shirt with a crest of the Uchiha symbol on the back. His light colored short was barely touching the ground as he knelt down in front of a pink haired lady with emerald eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and was held up by a band showing the Leaf Village symbol. She was dressed in a pink sleeveless dress that was cut just on the sides of her hips and ended around her knee with green shorts just underneath.

"Sakura Haruno," the man declared. "Will you marry me?" Shock crossed her beautiful, pale face. Slowly, a crept tear on the corners of her emerald eyes and with a smile she exclaimed, "Yes! Yes Sasuke!" Sasuke slid a silver banded ring encrusted with a pink blossom-shaped diamond on her ring finger that he had been holding in front of her, during the proposal.

A moment, after the fireworks died down and the extreme feeling of this beautiful moment slowly passed, Sakura and Sasuke walked back, hand in hand, toward their home. However, what they don't know is that tomorrow brings a huge surprise and is the start of their troubles.


	2. PREVIOUS INFORMATION

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Previous Information!**

Sasuke never left the village to avenge his clan.

People who fought and died because of the Akatsuki never died.

Itachi is alive.

Both Sakura and Sasuke are 20 years old and so are the rest of their friends. (Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, etc.)

Sasuke never received the curse mark.

**That is all I can figure out for now. I will send out other notices later on. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of All Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics= thoughts_

**Third Person POV**

The next morning came slowly for the engaged couples because of the thoughts of their future wedding. The morning sun was shining through the bedside window. It has been 6 months since Sakura had moved into the Uchiha household.

**First Person POV – Sakura**

Feeling the sun on my face, I turned to the side trying to avoid it. I bumped into someone's…chest?

What is that doing there? My eye lids slowly opened to reveal Sasuke's beautiful sleeping face. A smile crept up my lips as I snuggled closer. I had always slept in different rooms from him because we were not officially married. However, since we are engaged now, sleeping on the same bed is going to happen more often. When we walked into my room last night, I thought he had just come in to say good night. To the contrary, he slipped into my bed next to me explaining, "Were going to get married soon, so we better get used to it." A blush crept on my face just thinking about it. I looked up to see his angelic face staring at me.

"What are you blushing for?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"_Wow! He's so handsome!_ ," I thought as my face got even redder.

"Uh…." I said trying to fake an excuse. "I'll go brush my teeth and make breakfast now." I hurried out of the bed and went towards the door. _Almost there! _Suddenly a hand grabbed mine.

"Not yet." Sasuke argued.

_Great! Now what's my excuse going to be? Um…I have to go to the bathroom really bad. Yeah, that's it._

"I," I started before a pair of soft lips came crashing into mine. It took a moment to register what was happening. My shocked face calmed down as I started kissing him back. We broke apart, gasping for air, and smiling as I repeated, "I'm going to brush my teeth and make breakfast now."

I washed the dishes after we both finished breakfast. Sasuke headed off to work. He was now part of the ANBU Black Ops, for he was noticed by the Hokage for his fascinating skills. Sasuke had joined about four years ago.

After washing the dishes, I made my way to Tsunade-shishou's office. I had called just before I finished washing the dishes exclaiming that I was needed urgently. I wonder what I was needed for.

**In Front of Tsunade's Office**

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." a lady's voice commanded.

"Good morning Tsunade-shishou," I bowed. "What was your urgent news?"

"I need you to fetch a scroll for me sent by the kamikaze. One of his ninja dropped it off at the inn located just near the gates of Konoha. I don't know why he didn't just come here. I got a message saying where he dropped it off. Here is the address, the name of the ninja that delivered the scroll, and the name of the inn. I'll see you back in about an hour," Tsunade explained.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou," I accepted. With that said, I headed out the door and to the location that was written on the piece of paper that was handed to me.

**In Front of the Designated Location**

I walked in and headed to the front desk. There was a lady in her mid thirties that just finished assigning a guest his room. She was wearing a tan t-shirt matched with a below-the-knee length skirt designed with flowers.

"Hi. I was sent here to pick up a package sent by," I glanced at the paper, once more, reading the kazekage's ninja's name. "Kobayashi Kenjiro."

"Ah…I'll go check," the lady exclaimed. I watched her search through the drawers that were located on the back of the front desk. "Here you go." She handed me a package that was wrapped in a golden silk cloth, which surely had the scroll inside. I would make sure if this is the right package when I head out.

_Too many observers here. The Kazekage sent it so it must be extremely important. Don't want it to be missing when I hand it to Tsunade-shishou._

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I walked just a little beyond the gates of Konoha and unwrapped the package. "Hm…I guess this is the scroll." I was just about to put it back in when I noticed a symbol that definitely looked like a…snake? I unscrolled it half way revealing odd symbols.

_What's this supposed to be? Drawings? Words in a different language?_

I gave in to my curiosity and opened the scroll the whole way.

"This is," I shouted. A gust of wind came through just as I was about to finish my sentence. The symbols mutated into a clock shaped figure. I started to lose my balance and vision. Suddenly, a massive amount of black surrounded me and I blacked out.

mHHH

**Thank you everyone for reading my story.**

**Please review =)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = Thoughts/Flashback_

**First Person POV- Sakura**

My eyelids fluttered open as reality dawned on me. I sat up strait and took in my surroundings trying to figure out what was going on.

_What had just happened?_

"Ok! Calm down Sakura!" I said to reassure myself.

"I took the scroll out of the silk wrapping and checked if it was there," I mumbled quietly to myself. "Then what? Oh yeah! There were some weird symbols so I opened it half and then all the way. I suddenly, then, blacked out."

"I have to tell Tsunade-shishou about this. She was right!" I concluded.

**Flashback**

_I was on my way out of Tsunade-shishou's office when she stopped me._

"_Wait Sakura. I forgot to tell you something important," Tsunade-shishou commented. "I want you to open the package and check if that is the right scroll. Open it if you have to."_

"_But," I argued._

"_I know you learned never to open a scroll unless permitted. However, there have been some concerns with the Sand Village these days. There had been more criminal activity going on in that_ _village and I want you to check if that scroll contains problems for us. We do not want the concerns passed to us. Go just beyond the gates of Konoha so no one would suspect anything suspicious. I allow you to open it. Now, I'll see you in an hour. Don't forget."_

"_I understand."_

**End of Flashback**

"There is definitely something wrong with this scroll," I added.

I looked around to check where I was located at.

"Huh? I'm still here. At the place I blacked out at. There's the gate of Konoha! That's the inn! What is going on here?" I exclaimed. "I'll figure this out later, but, first, I have to deliver this to Tsunade-shishou."

I noticed that something felt quite different. I shook off that feeling just as I entered Konoha.

_Everything sure looks the same. Nothing much changed. Then what was wrong? Maybe…_

My thoughts broke as I heard a familiar voice ring out.

"HAHAHAA! You have to treat me this time! I won!" the familiar voice yelled.

"Ok, ok! Just sit down. I'll treat you to whatever you want. You're attracting too much attention Naruto," a second familiar voice replied.

_Naruto! _

"That's who it is! How can I ever forget_," _I mumbled sarcastically. "The other person must be Iruka-sensei –since he was always treating Naruto to Ichiraku even at his age."

I walked toward the source of the voices, stopping just behind them.

"Nar…," I called out. Until, I realized that the person who sat at Ichiraku was a 12 or 13 year old boy who is maybe about shoulder height to her.

_Huh? Who's that? The person who looks like Iruka-sensei looks years younger too._

"Who are you?" I asked.

**First Person POV- Tsunade**

_Ah! What a waste of my time! Stupid old perv. Dragging me out just to tell me some girl was interested in him. In his dreams! Probably just playing with him. Who would like that old sage?_

I sighed as I walked back to my office.

_At least I got some sake and a break. _

I spotted Shizune walking towards my office and called out to her.

"What are you doing out here?" Shizune asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Weren't you just inside? I saw heard you talking with Sakura and didn't want to bother so I decided to come back later."

"No. I went out about two hours ago and never came back since then."

"What? But I just saw Sakura half an hour ago, coming out of this building, explaining that you were at the office, waiting for her to come back with a package or something. I thought of going to go up and checking on you, but I had to check in at the hospital. I came back twenty minutes later to find out that you were never there? Then who did Sakura talk to?" Shizune explained.

A rush of negative feelings invaded my thoughts. Shizune was at my heel as I ran to my office. I opened the door to find it empty.

"No one's here," Shizune stated.

I walked toward my desk and looked down to find a note.

_The treasure is gone._ Defenses are down. _Time to strike._

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of "Strength of Love". **

**How do you like it so far? Need any changes?**

**Please review and comment. =)**


	5. Chapter 4: Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**First Person POV- Sakura**

"Who are you?" I asked.

The blond boy in front of me turned back around, facing me. There was a question in his eyes as he looked around to identify who I was talking to. When no answer revealed itself, he stared back at me trying to see if he was mistaken in the thought that I was talking to him. Iruka-sensei, who watched carefully as the whole scene played out, spoke up first.

"Are you talking to me?" he questioned.

"Ah…no," I answered as his question snapped me back to reality. "I was actually talking to the boy beside you."

Shock processed on the boy's face as he registered the thought that someone was actually talking to him, besides Iruka-sensei.

In that moment, I understood everything. That wasn't the Naruto I knew just a couple days ago, it was, in fact, a much younger version of him. He was probably around 12 or 13 and just got out of the academy. I understood his expression as I thought back on all the horrible memories he had to experience. Naruto was an outcast in society when he was younger. No one liked him, looked at him, and much less talked to him. He had no family, no friends. Naruto was pretty much a loner.

_No wonder he was surprised when he figured out that I was talking to him._

I snapped back to reality once again as I heard Naruto fidget in his seat.

"May I ask if your name is Naruto?" I said, even though I knew the answer.

"Uh…" Naruto began as he fidgeted some more. It annoyed me that he kept fidgeting, but I kept it in and tried not to scare him.

Knowing that the answer won't come out until a while, Iruka answered, "Yes it is. How did you know?"

I froze as the question was asked.

_Dang it! How am supposed to answer it now? I know your older self and just wanted to confirm if you really were Naruto?_

I slowly answered, "You look like an old friend of mine."

"Ah...," Iruka-sensei replied.

Finally, Naruto started to calm down a bit and turned back to his ramen, slurping away as if it was going to disappear—which it was doing because he was eating it so fast. Iruka, also, turned back to the food that was in front of him. The question was answered, but one thing was still bugging my mind.

_Where am I? Why is there a 13 year old Naruto here? A younger Iruka-sensei? What else is new? _

The questions just kept flowing in my mind—one by one. However, the question that I want figure out most is"What happened to me?" I walked away from Naruto and Iruka-sensei determined to go to Tsunade-shishou's office. I walked into the building and up the stairs determined to find her. As my hand closed around the door knob, a thought came across my mind.

_What if she is not in there? What would I do then?_

I hoped on my chances of finding her, sitting there like always. The knob turned and I pushed open the door, not to find Tsunade-shishou, but to find the 3rd hokage. He was sitting down and reading some files when he looked up at me. He put on a battle ready face and acted like he was about to attack at any moment. The 3rd hokage didn't know if I was an ally or an enemy, so, for precaution, he would always be ready for battle.

_What is he doing here? Wasn't the 3__rd__ hokage supposed to be dead? Where's Tsunade-shishou?_

I tried to calm him down by saying, "You don't have to be alarmed. I'm just here to find Tsunade-shishou. Do you know where she is at?"

His eye flickered with recognization, but he did not change his stance. He answered, "Tsunade? She's not here. Haven't been in this village since long ago."

**Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**How was it? Spot any mistakes? Anything need to be changed? Or do you just want longer chapters?**

**Please review. =)**


	6. Chapter 5: Tsuande's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics= Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**First Person POV- Tsunade**

"The treasure is gone. Defenses are down. Time to strike," I repeated. "What does that mean?"

My head was going crazy, trying to figure out the meaning of this message.

_Who could this be from?_

"I'm not quite sure myself," Shizune replied. "But, first off, Sakura told me that she would be back in an hour and she has yet to come back. Even though, it has not been an hour, I'm worried about her. It is almost 1pm and there is 10 minutes left till one hour, but I didn't see her anywhere. She usually finishes missions early, considering she is a hard and quick worker. What scroll was she sent to get? It could have been a trap."

"Most likely," I agreed. "Did she mention where exactly she was going?"

"No. She just told me that she had to retrieve a package."

"Hm…Let's wait 10 more minutes and see if she comes back. If not, send out a search team until we find her. I have a bad feeling about this."

**First Person POV- Sakura**

_What is he saying? Hasn't been here since long ago?_

"How long?" I asked.

"Not since Dan and Nawaki died," The 3rd hokage replied with a depressed expression.

Silence filled the room as we mourned for their death. I remember the time when Tsunade-shishou told me about their death.

**Flashback**

_I walked back home after a day's long work at the hospital. The rain was pouring down as I tried to rush towards home. Luckily, I had an umbrella. I came upon a graveyard to see her in tears in front of someone's grave. _

"_Tsunade-shishou?" I questioned._

_She turned around with a surprised expression, but depression still invaded her emotions. _

_"You're going to get a cold," I said as I placed the umbrella above her head—protecting her from the rain. I watched her pour out her emotions tear by tear, as I stood there. After, about 30 minutes, her tears finally calmed down, as well as the rain. I walked with her to her home, refusing to let her go by herself, afraid that she would break down again. _

_As we arrived at her house, I said, "I'll be going now. Goodnight Tsunade-shishou."_

_I turned around hoping that she'll have a goodnight's rest, but I know that it's going to be impossible with today's events._

"_Wait," Tsunade-shishou exclaimed. "Come on in."_

_I walked in the door without hesitation. I know I should go home, but I think she needed me more._

"_Have a seat," she offered. "I'll be out in just a minute. I need to get changed out of these wet clothes."_

_Looking around, I saw few pictures. However, most of them had two specific boys on them. One had long gray-light blue hair with dark green eyes. He wore a Konoha outfit completed with a headband. The other was a boy much younger. He had sandy brown hair and light green eyes. He wore a teal poncho top completed with light green pants and a Konoha headband. The thing that caught me off guard was how familiar he looked. I just couldn't place where I saw him from. _

"_Sakura," Tsunade-shishou called, taking me out of my trance. "Would you like some tea?"_

"_Ah…no thank you," I replied. I took a glance at the picture once more and was about to turn away when I spotted something familiar. It was an emerald colored necklace hanging for the younger boy's neck._

"_That's," I started, remembering the same necklace I saw on Naruto once._

"_Huh?" Tsunade-shishou asked._

"_Nothing."_

_Silence filled the room as both of us didn't know what to say._

_She began, "I once had a brother with the same hyper personality as Naruto. His goal was to become Hokage too."_

_Then she pointed at the picture I was just staring at,"The younger boy with the light green eyes is my younger brother, Nawaki. On this very day, at the age of 12, he died."_

_Tears started shedding on her face again as she recalled what happened. _

"_The other boy next to him was my lover, Dan. He died at the age of 27 during the Second Great Shinobi World War from too much blood lost. I tried so hard to save him, but he just couldn't make it."_

_Those tears kept shedding faster and faster as the memories were too hard for her to handle._

"_I miss them." _

_During her story, I started crying too. She had been through so much that I didn't know of. She continued telling her story—telling me about her brother's birthday and how he received that emerald necklace to how she met Dan and fell in love with him._

_An hour has passed since all this information came out of her to me. Since it was way past midnight, she offered me a bed to sleep in._

_After that day, we never spoke of it again. However, I knew that she felt better to release all the pain that she had been holding in since their death._

**End of Flashback**

"You're not going to find her here. So you might as well leave," The 3rd hokage explained as he snapped me out of my trance. He had not backed down on his stance, but I can see that he didn't think of me as much of a threat as when I entered his office.

"Wait. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

_Maybe Tsunade-shishou may know what had happened to me, even though she probably doesn't know me._

He shook his head. "Sorry. Not a clue. Tsunade didn't say where she was going when she left with Dan's cousin, Shizune."

"Oh," I said, with lost hope in my voice. "Thank you anyways. Goodbye 3rd hokage."

I walked out the door with lost hope.

_Sigh. What am I supposed to do now?_

I headed out the building and down the stairs. My thoughts led me to surprise when I realized that I was suddenly at Team 7's training grounds.

_How did I get here? I kept thinking so much that I probably didn't pay attention to where I was going. Ah…! What do I do?_

Not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I apologized while bowing. I looked to see those dreamy eyes that I had been longing to see.

"Hn."

"Sas…Sasuke," I blurted out without thought.

**Thank you for reading the 5****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**This chapter was a little bit longer than the rest. I'll try to write more during my free time.**

**How was it? Please review. =)**


	7. Chapter 6: Sasuke?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics= Thoughts/Flashbacks_

( ) =age

Ex.: Sasuke(20)= sasuke from present time

Sasuke(13)= Sasuke from time Sakura traveled back to

**Third Person POV**

Current time=1:20 pm. It had been 20 minutes past the time Sakura was supposed to come back. Tsunade sent out a squad to find out Sakura's location. As time goes by, most of the village already heard of Sakura's disappearance.

**First Person POV- Sasuke (20)**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you want this time loser?" I asked with no expression.

_Every day! Every single day! He comes to my work place and bothers me with some useless news._

"Sa…Sa…"

"Just spit it out!"

"Sakura has gone missing!"

My mind froze. "What?" I asked with alarm.

"The whole village is talking about it. Come quick, "Naruto exclaimed.

Without thought, I jumped out of my chair, ignoring my duties, and followed Naruto at a fast pace. He led me into a building and up the stairs toward the hokage's office. Naruto slammed the door open, saying "Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade!" just like he had done with me. She looked up from her paper work and glared at Naruto.

"I told you not to call me that," she answered.

"Where's Sakura-chan? I know you know something about this since most of the village already knows. What happened to her?" Naruto exclaimed, totally ignoring her previous comment.

She sighed while saying, "Well, if you really want to know the truth, I don't know either."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? Where's Sakura!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the Lady Tsunade's desk.

"Calm down. I already sent out a search team to look for her. She'll be found sooner or later. Just get back to work and I'll let you know when she's found."

My fists shook and anger controlled my body as I thought of Sakura getting kidnapped.

"However, if you want to know the details of Sakura before she went missing, ask Shizune. She saw Sakura before her disappearance," She continued.

_Shizune? Ah, Lady Tsunade's assistant._

"She's at the hospital checking if anyone had seen Sakura before the disappearance."

I ran top speed towards the direction of the hospital, Naruto at my heels. Desperation was calling me.

_Please, please, please! Sakura be safe!_

**First Person POV- Sakura**

"Sas…Sasuke," I blurted out without thought.

"Sasuke" lifted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Uh…ah…um…"

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I just blurt it out like that? Of course this isn't the Sasuke I knew this morning! This is just a younger version of him like the one with Naruto and Iruka-sensei. Why didn't I take notice of this earlier? He is only about shoulder height, but his face—the face I love. Arg!_

I stared at this younger version of Sasuke. He is probably around 13 years of age, same dark hair, dark eyes, and about the same looking outfit.

"Hn," he replied, snapping me out of my trance once again.

_Man! I daydream too much! Um…excuse, excuse, excuse… _

"I," I started. "You just looked like an old friend of mine."

"Hey! That's what you said to me!" Naruto replied from out of nowhere. Apparently, he's not shocked anymore.

_Must be because he ate his "daily ramen"._ I shook my head with a sigh. _Same old Naruto._

"It's true Sasuke. I met her at Ichiraku's this afternoon when Iruka-sensei was treating me to some ramen and she," Naruto explained.

"Shut. Up. You're too loud," Sasuke complained, cutting off Naruto's explanation.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "It's true. "

Then, Naruto look at me and said, "Tell him. You told me the same thing right? Right?"

_Man! Even though I owe Naruto a lot for what he's done to me, this younger version of him sure is annoying. Ugh…_

"Yeah…sure…whatever Naruto." I replied.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows once again—however, this time at Naruto—and questioned, "You know her?"

"That's what I've been telling you!" Naruto exclaimed. "I met her at Ichiraku's and she told me the same thing."

"Which is?" Sasuke replied.

"Ah man! Don't you ever listen Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"She told me that I looked like a friend of hers."

Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who could ever look like you?" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Hey! Did you just insult me? I'll think of a plan one day to embarrass you in front of the whole village and you'll see what you get for messing with me"

Sasuke scoffed at the comment and smirked. "Yeah¸sure. Too bad you don't have a brain to think of it."

"SASUKE!"

I was too busy staring at Sasuke's beloved face to realize what was going on, until I heard the last part of the conversation. It brought a smile on my face just thinking about it.

**Flashback**

Sasuke woke up to a great morning because of our previous date last night. He ate breakfast made from his wonderful girlfriend, me. While walking to the ANBU headcounters in Konoha, he realized that everyone was staring at him. I was there to witness Sasuke's expression because we were heading the same way. A flier suddenly dropped in front of him and Sasuke picked it up. When he saw it, I never knew Sasuke can make such a hilarious expression until now. I almost died from laughter at looking at his face. He was there, staring at a flier which had a picture of him falling for a prank that Naruto created. Naruto pulled the same prank that he pulled on Kakashi the first time they met. Sasuke was the one that said that no one could fall for it and that it was stupid. However, when Naruto pulled the same prank on Sasuke, guess what happened? He fell for it! That made Naruto laugh like crazy and he even took a photo for evidence. Sasuke made Naruto swear to never tell anyone. To the contrary, Sasuke didn't know that Naruto had his finger crossed behind his back.

"Hey Sasuke! Told you I had the brains to think up a plan to embarrass you in front of the whole village! That's what you get for messing with me! HAHAHA!" Naruto yelled. "And guess what? There are billions of copies around the entire village for everyone to see! You'll be a celebrity!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, chasing after him.

I was still laughing during the whole conversation.

**End of Flashback**

_I will never forget. Hahaha!_

"Hey guys!"

A familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts—too familiar.

_Is that…_

"Sorry I'm late. Ino pig kept blocking me from meeting you, Sasuke. Hehehee…," The very familiar voice called.

_Me?_

**Thank you for reading the 6****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Hm…let's see. This chapter is a little bit longer than the fifth.**

**Need to be any longer? Or is this fine?**

**Please review! =)**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics= Thoughts/Flashbacks._

**First Person POV- Sasuke (20)**

I paced back and forth in front of the hospital thinking of what Lady Tsunade's assistant had just said.

**Flashback**

"_I was walking_ _out of the hokage building and towards the hospital when I saw Sakura. She just came out of Lady Tsunade's office when I stopped her," Shizune explained. "I asked her where she was going and she said that she had to pick up a package for Lady Tsunade. Then, told me that she was still in her office if I needed her. So, I said goodbye and we went our separate ways."_

"_That's all?" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Sorry. That's all I heard."_

"_Nothing about where she went? No location?"_

_Shizune shook her head in disappointment._

"_Sorry."_

_I slammed my fist against the wall and ran out of the hospital. _

**End of Flashback**

Naruto came out 5 minutes later.

"Cheer up! We'll definitely find Sakura. Believe it!" He said to me.

"Che!" I replied.

"Come on! We'll search around the village. Let's go!" Naruto told me as he sped off.

I went the opposite direction that Naruto went to get more area covered.

_Not here. Not there. Where could she be?_

I thought for a moment as to where she would go. Suddenly, I knew the exact location on where I would find her.

I ran past the shops, houses and citizens of Konoha and headed directly to Team 7's training grounds. Then, I went up the hill to where I proposed to her—to Sakura.

_Please! Please! Please be there!_

I ran faster as I almost reached the top.

_Sakura!_

"Ugh! Where are you?" I asked, looking at the vacant hill, feeling tears creeping out.

**First Person POV- Sakura**

_Is that…_

"Sorry I'm late. Ino pig kept blocking me from meeting you, Sasuke. Hehehee…," The very familiar voice called.

_Me?_

She had, not only the same voice, but also the same face, hair color, eyes, almost the same outfit, and, not to mention, the same face. I let out a gasp when I saw her.

_That's the younger version of me!_

The sound of my gasp made her notice me for the first time. Her eyebrows lifted with confusion and then, slowly, shock.

"You," the younger version of me started.

"Sorry I'm late guys. There was an elderly who dropped her belongings and," what I predict to be the younger version of Kakashi-sensei said.

"Yeah right! Stop lying!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Can we just get on with training?" Sasuke questioned with a sigh.

Even though all this bickering was still going on, the younger version of me stared intensely at me.

"Ok, ok. Calm down," Kakashi-sensei stated. "Let's get started with training."

Then he turned to me and said, "And who might you be?"

_Why do people keep asking me that?_

"I…I'm just a bystander," I quickly replied.

"Are you friends with one of these three children?"

_Dang it! What am I supposed to say? _

"Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"…No," Sasuke replied monotoned.

"Naruto?"

"Well, I met her this morning and oh yeah! She told Sasuke the same thing as she told me and Sasuke," Naruto blabbed.

"Sakura?" Kakashi-sensei questioned, completely ignoring Naruto's explaination.

"HEY! Kakashi-sensei!"

I ignored Naruto's protest as I focused all my attention to Sakura's reply. However, nothing came out of her mouth. She only stared at me intensely.

"Ok, then. Well, sorry to bother you," Kakashi-sensei laughed. "Children. Too young to understand the idea of not bothering someone."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled once again. "Who are you calling children? I'll let you know that I am fully capable of handling myself. "

Sasuke scoffed at the comment. "Yeah right."

"Anyways, let's get further into the training field and start some training," Kakashi said. "Today, we'll be practicing taijutsu."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke walked further away. Naruto turned back and called, "Hey Sakura-chan! You coming?"

That was when I heard Sakura utter the first sentence since she recognized me—I think.

_Did she recognize me? Hopefully she just thinks that I look familiar._

However, what had come out was not what I was ready for. Not what I wanted her to ask either, though I had fully expected it to come.

"You…Who are you?" younger Sakura asked.

"Um…A bystander," I replied quickly.

_Great save Sakura. Now she will definitely stop prying. A bystander? Really? Great excuse!_

Just thinking of that sarcastic thought made me scoff—mentally of course.

"And your name is?" she continued.

By now, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke stopped to look and listen, waiting for me to answer.

"Why are you asking?"

"You look like someone I know."

"HEY! Why is everyone," Naruto started.

"Shut up!" Sasuke replied, slapping him in the back of the head.

Sakura continued, "You look familiar. To tell you the truth, really familiar."

_Should I tell her? Tell them? Well, I need to find Tsunade-shishou as fast as I can and I need all the help I can get. Naruto was the first one to bring her to Konoha in the first_ _place._

I took a deep breath.

"My name is Sakura." I started. "Sakura Haruno."

**Thank you for reading the 7****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**How was it? Any problems?**

**Please review. =)**


	9. Chapter 8: Teammates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics= Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**First Person POV- Sakura**

I took a deep breath.

"My name is Sakura." I started. "Sakura Haruno."

Younger Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei had an expression of shock and then confusion.

"That's Sakura's name!" Naruto exclaimed looking at the younger me.

"Obviously," Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

"How…How can that be?" younger Sakura asked with a confused expression.

That question got me thinking.

_Yeah. How can that be? Why am I suddenly seeing all these younger version of people I know? Even the third hokage is here. What exactly is going on? This reminds me of my genin days. Wait, what? It couldn't be… Let's back track. Ok, I was sent to pick up a scroll for Tsunade-shishou. When I got it, I opened it outside of the gates of Konoha just like she had told me to do. Then, suddenly, I saw these weird symbols and blacked out. I somehow ended up here when I woke up. The scroll…Did the scroll send me here? I think so. Then, opening the scroll somehow sent me back in time to my genin days. Yeah that's it! Back in time! This is the past!_

"Hello? Anyone here?" Naruto asked waving a hand in front of my face and, again, snapping me out of my trance.

_Well here I go. I better tell them because I need all the help I can get._

"I," I started and then turned to the younger me. "I'm your future self."

"Fu…ture self?" she questioned.

"Yes. To be more precise, I'm the 20 year old you. You're 13 right?"

"Yeah"

"That means I am 7 years ahead of you," I explained, keeping that fact in my mind.

Kakashi-sensei, who had been quiet during this whole conversation, asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "If what you are saying is true, then how did you even get here in the first place?"

"The scroll," I said out loud.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this, "Scroll?"

"Yeah," I replied to the voice I love. "Well, before I came here, I was asked to retrieve a scroll from a ninja of the sand village by Tsunade-shishou."

"Tsunade-shishou?" Naruto asked.

_Oh that's right; she wasn't here during this time._

"She is the hokage during my time and my teacher. Well, when I retrieved the scroll from an inn near by the gates of Konoha, I was asked by Tsunade-shishou to check if it was the right one—open it if necessary. So, I went a little beyond the gates and started taking it out of the bag it was in and I saw that it was the right one. So, I was going to put it away, until I saw these strange markings"

"Strange markings? How does it look like?" Naruto questioned.

"It had, I think, a symbol that looked like a snake."

"Snake?"

"That's what she said, loser." Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down and let her explain," Kakashi commanded.

"As I was saying, I saw these strange markings. So, I opened it half way and then finally, opened it fully. I saw the markings…change…" I continued.

_Now, I remember!_

"The snake-like markings suddenly turned into what looked like a clock!"

_That explains the travel back in time thing. It turned into a clock!_

"I, then, blacked out and somehow ended up here and saw the younger version of Naruto and Iruka-sensei at Ichiraku's. That got me thinking of the strangeness that was going on."

"HAH! I TOLD YOU I MET HER AND THAT SHE SAID THE SAME THING TO ME THAT SHE SAID TO YOU SASUKE! I TOLD YOU!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She didn't say that she said the same thing to you as she said to me. All she said was that she saw you," Sasuke explained.

"But…but…uh…"

Sasuke smirked at victory. "Loser."

"This is going to be hard. Ok, first, we need to find out who that scroll belongs to," Kakashi-sensei replied.

"You're going to help me?" I asked.

"Well, if you are really telling the truth, then of course. Sakura is a precious student to me. I don't want her getting lost and never finding her way back home."

I felt tears creep out of my eyes. "Thank you. I owe you."

"No need to thank me," Kakashi-sensei said with a smile.

"Yeah! Don't worry Sakura-chan! We will definitely bring you home!" Naruto exclaimed.

The younger version of me, who had been quiet this whole time, replied, "You're really the older version of me huh? I guess I'll help out too since in maybe 7 years I will travel back in time too. I definitely would want someone's help." She said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you older Sakura."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Any ways, you didn't answer my question Sakura. Do you know who that scroll belongs to?" Kakashi-sensei questioned.

"Even though Tsunade-shishou told me it was from the Kazekage, I don't think it was. I have a feeling that it was someone else. "

"And do you still have it?"

"I…It's not with me right now. I have a feeling that it's probably at the same place I woke up at, although I don't know if it is still there or even there, as a matter of fact."

"Well, no training today kids. Let's go look for the scroll," Kakashi said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Let's go," Sakura exclaimed.

_I am so glad I have great teammates. Now, let's go find that scroll._

**Thank you for reading chapter 8 of "Strength of Love".**

**I should make the chapters longer, but I don't have enough time. Maybe I'll make the next one longer.**

**Some of the characters are a little OOC in this chapter, kinda. Just realized that as I read over it.**

**Please review. =)**


	10. Chapter 9: Third Hokage's Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Italics= Thoughts/Flashback_

**First Person POV- Sakura**

_Where is it?_

Younger Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and I went directly to the place that I had woken up when I came to this strange world. When we arrived at the spot, the scroll was nowhere to be found. We had searched for an hour and no positive results came up.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto complained. "Where is that scroll?"

"Ah…," younger Sakura said. "At this rate, we will never find it. I don't think it's here anymore."

"Sakura's probably right," Kakashi-sensei agreed. "We should probably report this to the third hokage. By the way, I forgot to mention this before, but this needs to be a secret. We don't want any more problems than we have. However, the third hokage needs to know. He can be trusted to keep it a secret from the villagers."

"That's right," I agreed.

"True," younger me replied.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Especially you Naruto," Kakashi-sensei mentioned.

"Hey! I know already," Naruto nodded his head. "I got it Kakashi-sensei."

"We better go now before it gets dark. It's about 4pm right now. Not much time before night. Only a couple of hours left," Kakashi-sensei continued.

All five of us walked toward the office that I had just exit about 2 or 3 hours ago.

_Where is that scroll?_

**Flashback**

**First Person POV- Ino (13)**

"Ugh! Sakura! Stay away from my Sasuke!" I yelled.

"Yours? Puh-lease! Like he will ever like such a pig like you," Sakura replied.

"You know what! You think he will like you? Who will ever like such a big fore headed girl! Uh, NOT SASUKE! Or anyone else, as a matter of fact," I smirked.

"Just get out of my way! Sasuke is waiting for me. Hehehee…"

"Psh! Like he'll ever wait for you."

"Shut up and move!"

"Make me."

"Hey look it's Sasuke! Sasuke!"

I turned around to the direction she was pointing at. "Where?"

"Huh? Where is he Sakura?"I turned back around to see that see that she was gone. "Sakura! You're going to pay for this!"

I decided to walk towards the restaurant where my team was meeting for lunch, but, before that, I need to go back home to fix my appearance. Running after Sakura made me look like I haven't brushed my hair in days. Don't wanna look like that if I ever bump into my Sasuke. Hehehee… I was just passing the gates of Konoha when I spoted something in the distance.

_What is that?_

I went just beyond the gates and toward the direction of the mysterious object to find a scroll.

_What's this doing here? Someone probably lost it. I'll take it to my dad to let him examine it and turn it in to the owner when I get home._

**At My House**

"Dad!" I shouted. "Are you home?"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dad"

"What is it?" Dad replied.

"I found this scroll just beyond the gates of Konoha. Don't know who this belongs to."

"Ok, let me see. I'll turn it in to the third hokage."

I handed it to him and walked towards my room.

_Time for lunch._

**End of Flashback**

**First Person POV- Sakura**

We had finally reached the third hokage's office and are now standing in front of the door.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in," the hokage answered.

Kakashi-sensei gestured for us to go in as he opened the door for us. "Ladies first"

The third hokage glanced up at his paper work once again and spotted me.

"You…," he said shocked.

"It's ok," Kakashi-sensei calmed. "She's a friend."

He lowered his position, but still had a guarded face.

"What was your reason for coming here?" the third hokage asked.

"We have an urgent problem and are in need of your help," Kakashi-sensei started.

"Sakura here," he said gesturing to me. "Is from the future. This may sound unbelievable, but I can promise you that what I am about to tell you here is not a lie. In the future, she was ordered to pick up a scroll and open it, if necessary, to check its contents. It first had a snake-like symbol, but changed when opened fully to a clock-like figure. She blacked out when looking at the clock-like figure and suddenly ended up in past—which is, now, the present for us."

"Do you have evidence?" the third hokage asked.

"Yes, however, I need your help on finding it. It is the scroll that sent her here."

"How does it look like?"

Kakashi-sensei looked at me and used his eyes to gesture me to answer.

"The scroll is in a golden silk wrapping," I answered.

"Do you mean this?" the hokage held up the scroll that sent me here.

"…how,"

"Yamanaka-san dropped it off today claiming it was missing and that his daughter found it just beyond the gates of Konoha"

I grabbed it out of his hands and examined it.

_This is it. I found the scroll. Now I can get home to Sasuke._

"This is it. This is it!"

"Well, now we have that figured out," Kakashi-sensei stated. "All we need to find out is how to get back to your time."

"Hand it over here," commanded the third hokage.

He opened the scroll partly and saw the mysterious snake markings. Then, closed it up.

"Don't want to open it fully or I'll probably be sent to another time. I believe you. I'll give you every help I can provide and make sure to keep it a secret, since we do not want any more problems," he continued.

"I'll keep this for now," the third hokage said, gesturing to the scroll. "I'll figure out how this scroll works and all that. You may go."

"Thank you," I bowed.

As soon as younger Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and I walked out of the building, Naruto exclaimed, "I'm hungry. Let's go to Ichiraku's guys!"

"I'm hungry too," younger me agreed.

"I'll join," I exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Well, you guys go on ahead," Kakashi-sensei said. "I have some things to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow on the training grounds at 8am sharp."

"Aw…Why? That's too early! How about at noon? Yeah, we can get lunch at Ichiraku's after we meet," Naruto recommended.

"8am sharp. Bye."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined.

"Stop complaining Naruto. Let's go." Younger me commanded.

"Sakura-chan!"

She sighed at she headed towards the direction of Ichiraku's.

I followed behind as we walked in silence.

"Finally! We're here! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down Naruto," my younger self loudly whispered. "You're attracting too much attention."

Naruto sat on the left corner at the very end, Sasuke sat next to him on his right, I sat next to him on his right, and Sakura sat next to me on my right. I knew she wanted to sit next to Sasuke, but I wanted to sit next to him more. A day without Sasuke is torture to me. Even if this is the younger version of him and he doesn't love me, I still feel satisfied with him near me. We took our orders and waited.

"Here you are Naruto," the cook exclaimed, turning to hand the bowl to Naruto.

As clumsy as Naruto is, he reached out for the bowl with lightning speed, due to his hunger, and knock down the cup of water in front of him and into the kitchen, right in front of the cook. The cook slipped on the water and fell to the ground—splashing ramen and hot water everywhere. There was broken glass, noodles, and burning water on the floor.

"Naruto! See what you have done! Such a klutz!" younger Sakura stated.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's failure. I gasped and quickly went over the counter to check if the cook was alright. He had cuts, burns, and bruises all over his body.

"Here let me help," I offered. I helped him up onto a chair and focused chakra onto my hands which started glowing green. Then, I put my hands on the areas where he got hurt. After a while, all the cuts, bruises and burns disappeared.

"Thank you very much," he replied.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"You're a medic?" Naruto asked.

I looked up at him with a glare and replied, "Yeah. Next time, be more careful."

"Yes," he cowered.

"That…that means that I'm going to be one too? I'm going to be a medic," younger me figured.

I replied with a smile," Yes, yes you will."

"That's awesome Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Anyways," I started. "I'll help clean up the mess."

Younger Sakura said," I'll help too. You better help Naruto!"

Without a word, Naruto started picking up the shattered bowl pieces. Sasuke also joined in.

"Finally. It's all clean!" Naruto exclaimed.

We all sat back down and the cook started making ramen for us again. I noticed that younger Sakura got quiet and spaced out during the middle of our clean up.

"Sakura," I said.

"Huh? Uh...Yeah?" she replied.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Wha…Why no. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have been spacing out since we finished cleaning up."

"Well…If you don't mind me asking…that is…"

"Of course not, why would I? Go ahead." I urged her to go on.

"It's just that…I couldn't help but notice that…ring on your finger. Are you married?"

**Thank you for reading chapter 9 of "Strength of Love".**

**It's a bit longer than the last couple of chapters. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review. =)**


	11. Chapter 10: A Clue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics=thoughts/flashbacks_

**First Person POV- Sakura**

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Wha…Why no. Why do you ask?" younger Sakura answered.

"Because you have been spacing out since we finished cleaning up."

"Well…If you don't mind me asking…that is…"

"Of course not, why would I? Go ahead." I urged her to go on.

"It's just that…I couldn't help but notice that…ring on your finger. Are you married?"

I froze as I heard the question. It was not a question that I had expected or ready for as a matter of fact. I looked down at my ring finger.

_Sasuke._

Younger Sakura was talking about the ring that Sasuke proposed with. Since so many problems had been coming up, I had completely forgotten about it. I held it up towards the light.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked younger me.

"…yeah," she answered.

"Woah! Is that a ring Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed. "You're married?"

Sasuke turned his head at my direction, and then looked at the ring I held up.

I smiled as I replied, "No. He's just my fiancé. He proposed to me yesterday. "

"You have a fiancé?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's a wonderful man who would put my life before his and would worry even if I came home 5 minutes late," I continued. "He could be a pain sometimes, but he's sweet, caring, charming, and I love him very much. No one could ever replace him."

"You must want to go home so badly," younger me commented.

"I do. I miss him a lot."

"So," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Who's the lucky man Sakura-chan's going…"

"Here you are!" the cook interrupted, handing us the ramen.

"ALRIGHT! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled, completely forgetting his earlier question.

All throughout our conversation, I was expecting Sasuke to be jealous since he didn't know that he was going to be my fiancé. However, I remembered that he didn't like me yet. We all ate our ramen instantly at response to our hunger.

"This one is on the house. A treat for healing me," the cook stated.

"Thank you," I replied with a smile.

"Ah! That was delicious!"Naruto exclaimed as we walked out of Ichiraku's.

"I have to agree with you on this one Naruto," I said. Since I woke up in this strange world, I completely forgot that I skipped lunch. After that meal, I feel refreshed.

"Well, this is where we split up. Sakura-chan's, Sasuke's, and my house are in different directions at this point. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," younger Sakura and I said.

"See ya loser," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned the left corner toward his house.

"Well, you can stay with me Sakura since you don't have a place to stay," younger Sakura stated. "My…our parents won't mind."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." I replied.

"Bye Sasuke!" younger Sakura yelled as Sasuke started to walk his own way home.

"Later." He said.

_A day has almost past. When will I be able to see you again Sasuke. I miss you dearly._

**First Person POV- Sasuke (20)**

I paced back and forth in mine and Sakura's room.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke. It's already midnight. You have to go home and sleep." Naruto complained._

"_Shut up. Not until I find her," I replied._

"_Come on!" Naruto continued. "You know she won't like it if she was here."_

"_Yeah. If she was here!"_

"_Sasuke! You know how she would react when you act like this. Just go home. Do it for her."_

_I slammed my fist at a nearby wall and walked back to the Uchiha household._

**End of Flashback**

I finally stopped pacing and went to bed after a long thought.

That night was the worst night in my entire life. Nightmares kept me awake and I had a sleepless night with thoughts about Sakura getting kidnapped, tortured and worst of all, killed.

_Sakura! Where are you?_

**First Person POV- Tsunade**

"It's already midnight Lady Tsunade. Might as well go to sleep. I know your worried about her—I am too—but we won't get anything solved if we keep staying up late," Shizune stated.

"Wait. Just let me think a little more," I replied. I heard her sigh for the hundredth time today.

_A watch with golden outlines and a snake like symbol on the back. Where was it from! So familiar…_

**Flashback**

_*Knock Knock*_

"_Come in," I replied._

"_We found something that might be a clue to where Sakura might have went," the ANBU member held out a watch that had golden rims and a snake-like symbol on its back. "We found it just beyond the gates of Konoha."_

"_Thank you. You may leave."_

"_Yes Lady Tsunade."_

_I studied the watch some more and had a feeling that I had seen this before. _

_But where? Why is this so familiar?_

**End of Flashback**

First, a scroll that she was sent to look for. Then, this watch. I have a feeling that the scroll had something to do with Sakura's disappearance and left a watch after she disappeared.

_But what? What scroll causes one to disappear and leaves a watch afterwards? What is it?_

I thought for a while before it occurred to me.

"It…it couldn't…be. Is it?" I asked myself.

"Huh?" Shizune questioned.

"It…could it be…the Time Travel Scroll?"

**Thank you for reading the 10****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**It's a shorter chapter than the past few. I'll probably make the next chapter longer than this one.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far. Please review. =)**


	12. Chapter 11: Time Travel Scroll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italic= Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**First Person POV- Tsunade**

"It…it couldn't…be. Is it?" I asked myself.

"Huh?" Shizune questioned.

"It…could it be…the Time Travel Scroll?"

**First Person POV- Sasuke (20)**

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Wake up and open this door! " Naruto yelled. "Sasuke!"

I moaned as I got up from bed slowly. I noticed the voice's owner even without seeing his face.

_Naruto. What does he want so early in the morning?_

I looked at the clocked beside the bed.

_4:13am? It better be important for him to get up this early in the morning or he's going to be sorry for waking me and, practically, the whole neighborhood up. I barely got any sleep since…_

I clenched my fists and walked towards the door. I grabbed the door knob, unlocked it, and turned it open.

"Wha," I started.

However, before I got to finish my question, Naruto interrupted me saying, "Granny Tsunade found Sakura."

My mind completely froze and now I'm fully awake.

"Wha…What?" I questioned with surprise.

"Come quickly!" Naruto exclaimed.

I followed him as fast as I can.

_Finally Sakura! Finally! I'll be able to see you again. I'm so glad you're safe._

We arrived at Lady Tsunade's office and burst through the door. I looked around quickly, trying to spot my love. However, I quickly found out that she was not here.

"Huh? Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"She's not here," she replied.

"She's not here?" I exclaimed. "Then where the heck is she!"

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade! You said that she was here," Naruto added.

"Don't call me that!" Lady Tsunade commanded. "I didn't say she was here. I said that I found her."

"So?" Naruto asked. "What's the difference?"

I ignored Naruto's comment and exclaimed, "Then where is she?"

I was desperate for an answer.

"In the past," Lady Tsunade answers.

Naruto and I looked at her in confusion.

"Wha…How is that possible?" Naruto questioned.

"First, I need you both to be calm as I explain this," she started. "Throughout the whole world, there are only two scrolls that allow you to travel in time. One is called the Time Travel Scroll. The second is an exact copy of it."

"Wait, so there are two Time Travel Scrolls that allow you to travel in time?"

"Yes, idiot," I replied.

"The Time Travel Scroll has six secret jutsus that can be casted on it. First, is to freeze time. Second, is to slow down time. Third, is to speed up time. Fourth, is to allow you to travel to the future. Fifth, is to allow you to travel to the past. Sixth, is to bring you back to the present," She continued.

"So, you're saying that this scroll took Sakura through time?" I asked.

"Back in time, to be more specific."

"Whoa. So, Sakura is in the past right now? Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not so fast Naruto. Being in the past can create big problems. It can be difficult to bring Sakura back too. Hopefully, she doesn't change the past much. It can cause big problems in this time."

"Wait…What?" I questioned. "What do you mean difficult to bring Sakura back?"

"Sakura can be anywhere and anytime in the past. We don't know what time she traveled to or what place she traveled to. She could be just a year to 10 years or more back in the past. She might not even have traveled to Konoha and went to the Land of the Waves."

"So, how can we get Sakura back?" Naruto asked.

"As I had told you before, there are two scrolls. I have one and the person who sent Sakura back to the past has one. However, I think Sakura has it now since that's what she used to travel back in time. And I think I know the exact person who did this." Lady Tsunade explained. "I will send Sasuke back in time to get her back."

"How about me? Why don't I get to go?" Naruto complained.

Lady Tsunade sighed as she said, "You should know by now. You have to Nine-Tailed Fox inside you. We cannot afford you to be captured too."

"But Granny Tsunade!" Naruto whined.

"Stop calling me that!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Aw…man! You're so lucky Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down. It's about 4 in the morning." She whispered loudly. "Shizune. Can you hand me the scroll?"

Since Lady Tsunade's assistant had been quiet this whole time, I hadn't notice her in this room.

"Ah, yes. Here you are Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you."

Lady Tsunade placed the scroll on her desk and opened it.

"It is safe to open this scroll if you know for sure that no one has preformed something on it," she explained.

The scroll had the explanations of the six specific jutsus that can be performed on the insides of it. Lady Tsunade, then, took out a watch that had golden rims and a snake-like symbol on its back.

"What's that?" Naruto questioned.

"It is a watch that tells exactly where and when Sakura is so we would know where to send Sasuke," she answered.

"But you said it was difficult to find where and when Sakura is. Liar!"

"I didn't say that. I said that she can be difficult to find, but she's not since we have this watch." Lady Tsunade replied. "Sasuke. When you go back in time, I want you to, first, find my younger self."

"How about Sakura?" I asked.

"My younger self can help you find her. I have known about this scroll even in the past so there are no worries. Once you have found my younger self, tell her everything. About Sakura, why you are there, and about the enemy."

"The enemy?"

"Just tell her the name Orochimaru."

The name brought me into shock.

_I remember him. He was the one who was after me. Although he never got me, why is he after Sakura?_

"Afterwards, she would help you find Sakura. When you find Sakura, tell my younger self to perform the jutsu with this scroll. Don't forget to pick up the scroll once you arrive. It should be in the same place that you arrive at," she continued. "Step back Naruto."

"See ya Sasuke. Bring Sakura back!" Naruto exclaimed.

Lady Tsunade did several hand signs quickly on the scroll and closed it up.

"Once you open this, you will arrive back in time. Try to keep a low profile and do not change the future much or else we will have big problems in the present. Good luck," Lady Tsunade stated.

"We'll be waiting! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"_Che! Same old Naruto," _I thought with a smile.

I grabbed the scroll and opened it slowly. First, the descriptions changed into a clock-like figure. Second, my vision blurred and I blacked out.

**Wow. I haven't updated in a long time.**

**Thanks for reading the 11****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Please review. =)**


	13. Chapter 12: Finding Tsunade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**First Person POV- Sakura**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto complained.

"For the last time Naruto, NO! Now will you just shut up until we actually get there?" younger me replied.

It had been three hours since we left Konoha in search for Tsunade-shishou's younger self. We found Jiraiya on the outskirts of the women's sauna. After some complaints from Naruto, younger Sakura, and I, we told him our need to find Tsunade-shishou and how I came to be.

**Flashback**

"_Tsunade?" Jiraiya questioned. _

"_Yeah! Help us find her," Naruto exclaimed._

"_I haven't seen her in a long time. But I have an idea on where she might be."_

"_Great! Let's go! You'll help us right?"_

"_Well, I haven't seen her in a long time. Might as well."_

"_Alright!"_ Naruto yelled.

"_Thank you very much," I thanked._

"_No problem. I was going to visit her sometime anyways. Why not now?"_

"_Yup," younger me added._

"_I'll go get Kakashi-sensei. Come on Sasuke. Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Hn," Sasuke replied._

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura-chan. Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto called.

"Huh?" I answered, as Naruto snapped me out of my trance. "Yeah, Naruto?"

"Remember how you told us that you had a fiancé," Naruto started, raising his eyebrows up and down. "Who's the lucky man?"

That question brought me back to last night where Sakura had asked the same exact question.

**Flashback**

_We were in our room, getting ready for bed, when my younger self asked, "Sakura?" _

"_Yeah?" I answered._

"_Remember how you told me that you…I will have a fiancé?"_

_My face held suspicion as I knew what she was going to ask._

"_What about it?"_

"_Well, I was just wondering," her face, now embarrassed, continued. "Who is it?"_

_Her face held a curious expression as she waited for my answer._

_Should I tell her? Probably best to wait. Don't want to mess up the past._

"_You'll find out when the time comes," I replied._

"_Oh…," she said with a depressed expression._

_Just wait. It will end up to your liking._

**End of Flashback**

I sighed at the thought. Then, looked up to find everyone staring at me—my younger self, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and even Jiraiya.

"Well?" Naruto urged on.

"I really can't," I started. What stopped me wasn't the fact that I can't tell him, but my brain telling me that someone is near—an unwanted person. I looked around naturally to keep the opponents from noticing my knowledge of their presence. I noticed that both Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya had noticed it too.

"Come on Sakura-chan! Who is it?" Naruto kept asking.

"Naruto, quiet down," Kakashi-sensei both commanded.

"But"

A kunai thrown in our direction stopped Naruto's statement.

"Watch out!" Jiraiya warned.

A figure walked out of the shadows revealing two ninjas from the sand village.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three brats, a girl, a jonin, and what's this? It's a sanin," the first ninja stated.

"Interesting. Very interesting. This is going to be fun," the second said.

The first ninja had a sand village ninja outfit completed with a headband as well as dirty brown hair and orange citrus, piercing eyes. The second also had a sand village ninja outfit completed with a headband, but had midnight green hair and tan eyes.

With a smirk, the first ninja rushed at us.

"Get back!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

The ninja punched at Kakashi-sensei's left but missed by an inch.

"Almost! Hahahaa," he first ninja laughed with amusement.

"_Fast. Too fast. I barely dodged that," _Kakashi-sensei thought. Then, he strikes back with a kick to the left abdomen.

"Missed me!" the ninja dodged. "Can't do any better than that, can you?"

"_We'll see about that_," Kakashi-sensei thought again. "Chidori!"

The opponent widened his eyes with surprise as it hit him. It caused him to fly back against a tree.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei! You did it!" Naruto yelled from the side lines.

"Not quite," he replied.

"Huh? What do you," Naruto started. The ninja changed into a log. "A substitution jutsu?"

"Come on! Start getting serious with me or are you really that weak?" a voice replied from behind.

Kakashi-sensei turned back around attacking the ninja once again.

I looked away from the battle to search for the other ninja, until I realized that not only is the second ninja missing, but also Jiraiya.

"Where's Jiraiya?" I asked.

"Eh! Don't worry about that perv! He spotted some girls nearby taking a bath in the nearby lake. You get the idea. To ditch a battle for girls. What is wrong with him!" Naruto complained.

"Everything," I heard younger Sakura mutter under her breath.

I giggled until I realized that a kunai was heading my way. I dodged it swiftly.

"Now, now. Don't get too distracted brats. You still have me to deal with," the second ninja stated.

"Oh yeah! Well, I'll defeat you anytime! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. He started to charge at our opponent when I stopped him.

"No offence, but you're not ready to defeat him yet. Seeing that Kakashi-sensei still has trouble with the other one, I doubt you can defeat this one. He can't be any weaker than the first. Leave this to me," I told Naruto.

"But," he started to complain.

"Stay back!" I yelled. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Naruto flinched at my tone and slowly backed away.

_I know this is harsh, but he's not ready for this yet._

"Feisty, are we?" the second ninja commented with a smirk. "Show me what you got."

"Gladly," I replied with a smirk. I slipped on my fighting gloves and got into position. All the while, Naruto, Sasuke and my younger self stood there to watch, waiting for me to make my move. I gathered chakra in my hands and connected my fist with the ground below. It crumbled creating a huge depression in the ground. Surprised, the ninja quickly jumped out of the way and landed on a tree branch.

My younger self, Naruto, and Sasuke widened their eyes in surprise.

"How…," younger Sakura started with shock.

"Wha…," Naruto replied.

Even Sasuke's neutral expression changed into an actual expression of surprise. _How did she do that? Sakura, you're not as weak as I thought._ _If I…If I had her strength then, maybe, just maybe, I'll be a step closer to defeating Itachi. _

I smirked again as I ran towards my opponent.

"Be careful," I warned with amusement.

"_She's strong. I have to be careful. If I get hit with one attack from her, it's all over_," the second ninja thought.

"HYAAAAH!" I screamed as I punched at him again, but missed and took down a tree. He kept dodging my attacks because I wouldn't let him make a move.

"Aww…Your getting beat up by a girl, Tsuyoshi?" the first ninja stated with a laugh.

"Shut up, Katsumi," the second ninja, who was named Tsuyoshi, replied. "We got all the information we needed. Let's go."

"Hahahaa! Scared?" Katsumi asked with a smirk. "Let's do this again next time. See you later. Hahahahaaa!"

The two ninjas disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That. Was. Awesome Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"_Wow. That was amazing. Sakura-chan grew up to be so strong. That pumped me up! I'm going to try harder and be as good as Sakura-chan. Yeah!_" Naruto thought.

"Amazing…Anything you punched blew up to pieces," younger Sakura commented. "_Amazing. First, she…I'm a medic and now I'm super strong? I'm so glad I don't have to hold Naruto and Sasuke back now. I always thought I was the weakest, but seeing my older self now, I'm glad. Keep fighting Sakura! I will become strong."_

"_What amazing strength…_," Sasuke thought. "_I always thought Sakura was weak, but now, I think that's starting to change. Interesting."_ He looked at younger Sakura with a smirk.

"They're right. You're a skilled ninja," Kakashi-sensei added. "_And a strong one at that too. I never expected Sakura to improve much, but looking at her older self now. I'm glad to say that she was one of my students._"

I blushed at all the comments,"eh heheh…"

Out of nowhere, Jiraiya popped out saying," So, what did I miss?"

"YOU! You perv! How can you just ditch us like that? Huh? HUH?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It was important"

"Yeah right! What's so important about watching girls bathe? Huh?"

"Shh! Quiet down Naruto. They're still close by."

"Is that all your worried about? We were in the midst of a battle and you just disappear. Do you want to kill us all? DO YOU?"

Jiraiya sighed as he continued,"Anyways, I found out that the village is 5 minutes away when I was out…researching."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

_Will he ever close his mouth for once?" _Jiraiya thought with a sigh. "_By the looks of these depressions on the ground, it is defiantly done by Tsunade. However, Tsunade is not here. That's exactly what I expect from her student."_

**Thanks for reading the 12****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**It's a bit longer than the past few chapters. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please review. =)**


	14. Chapter 13:  Locating Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**First Person POV- Sasuke (20)**

The bright rays of the sun were shining down on my face as I stirred awake.

"Ugh…What time is it Sakura?" I asked. Silence filled the room as I wondered why she was not answering.

"Sakura?" I asked again.

I peeked through my eyelids—searching for her. Confusion first invaded my thoughts as I took in the surrounding.

"A forest?" I questioned. Suddenly, the past few days rushed back to me and I remembered that she was not here. She was not near me. She was gone.

"Che! Right. I'm in the past now," I told myself.

I, then, remembered Lady Tsunade's words," _Don't forget to pick up the scroll once you arrive. It should be in the same place that you arrive at."_

I looked around in search of the scroll. "Where is it?" I mumbled. A sparkle caught my eye and I turned towards that direction. I picked up the golden rimmed scroll and inspected it to make sure it was the right one. Then, tucked it in the place where I store my weapons. I stared at the direction in which I spotted a nearby village.

_Konoha…_

I slowly walked towards the village in which I might find Sakura, but then stopped when I remember Lady Tsunade's words.

"_Sasuke. When you go back in time, I want you to, first, find my younger self."_

"_How about Sakura?" I asked._

"_My younger self can help you find her. I have known about this scroll even in the past so there are no worries. Once you have found my younger self, tell her everything. About Sakura, why you are there, and about the enemy."_

I walked towards the village again, but, this time, without stopping.

_I understand her need to find help first, but I'm not losing Sakura again. She might be in Konoha. Besides, I can ask the hokage for Lady Tsunade's location. I bet he would know. She was his student after all. So it's a win-win situation._

I stopped in front of the gates of Konoha.

_Wait for me. I'm coming Sakura. Coming to take you back to where you belong—with me._

I walked past the gates and towards the hokage's office.

"Wow, look at him. He is sooooo fine!" I heard a random girl whisper to her friend.

"Kyahh! Hottie alert!" another squealed.

I sighed as I tried to ignore them, turning my head left and right to try to spot Sakura. Until, I felt a tug on my shirt. I turned around to spot…

_Is it? Is that really…Ino?_

"Talk about short," I muttered. She was a little under shoulder height to me and had on the clothes she wore as a genin.

"What was that?" she asked in her sweetest voice. "_Wow! I can't believe I'm talking to him. Kyah! Good think I left the restaurant early or I would have never noticed him_."

"Nothing," I answered. "What do you want?"

"Uh…well…," she played with the hem of her shirt as she thought of her next words.

"_Great. Back to her fan girling days," _I thought sarcastically.

"If you have nothing to say, then I suggest you leave."

"Wa…Wait!" she screamed as I walked away. Younger Ino caught up with me and tugged on my shirt to stop. "Do…do you need…do you want to any help?"

"No," I replied and started to walk away once again.

"Wait! I noticed you look around as if you're looking for someone. May I be of assistance?" _Please say yes._

"No," I said again, but this time, with an annoyed tone. She felt dejected, but kept her hopes up.

"Then, how about," she started.

I sighed as I walked away faster. However, she just wouldn't go away.

_What will make her look away? What will cause her to turn in another direction so I can make my escape? What is she so obsessed with in her genin days?_

I smirked as I said, "Hey."

A light of hope lit on her face. "Yes?" she replied. _Finally! He's talking to me. Maybe he's interested. Of course. Who wouldn't be?_

"Is that the kid named Sasuke I had heard girls talking about?"

"Sasuke? Where?" younger Ino finally turned around as I made my escape.

I heard her from the distance.

"Where is he? I don't…Huh? Where did he go?" _Great! First Sakura and now this hottie. I have to stop falling for this trick._

I looked left and right in search for Sakura again—now that the annoyance was gone.

_Where is she? Is there a possibility…that she's not in Konoha? No, that can't be. I remember Lady Tsuande saying that she transported me to the exact place that Sakura had been when she arrived. But…what if she went to another place after she arrived—a place out of Konoha?_

I arrived in front of the hokage's office without a clue to where Sakura might have headed.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in," a male voice called.

_Male? Why isn't it…that's right. Lady Tsuande wasn't at Konoha until later on._

I opened the door to reveal the third hokage. He looked up from his papers in alarm.

"Who are you?" the hokage asked with suspicion. Then, he spotted my Uchiha crest.

"It…it can't be…," he continued. "An Uchiha? That…that can't be…Unless…Are you also from the future?"

My mind froze.

_How did he know? Unless…Sakura had been here._

"Did you happen to see a girl about my height, with pink hair and emerald green eyes?"

"You're from the future aren't you? How else would you know her," he stated.

_He knows. If Sakura trusts him, enough to tell him about our situation, then I trust him too._

"Yes. I can back in time in order to bring her home. Do you happen to know where she is?" I asked with desperation.

"No," he answered. "Oh, wait I remember her asking me about Tsunade. She seems to be looking for her or something."

_Of course. She would also want the younger Lady Tsuande's help. Che! I should have gone to search for her first._

He continued. "I asked one of the ANBU to search for Tsunade and this is the address I got."

The third hokage handed Sasuke the piece of paper. "I was going to give it to the girl, but I found out that she was going with Jiraiya and Kakashi's team to who knows where."

_So she asked one of the sanin to help locate Lady Tsunade. Our old team at that too. Younger Kakashi, Naruto—probably as annoying as ever, her younger self—wonder how that went, and me—my younger self. She must have missed me since she can't get away from me even in the past._

I smirked at the thought.

"Thank you," I told him.

He nodded his head and said," You may go"

I ran top speed out of Konoha and towards my destination as I looked at the place on the piece of paper once again.

_Just wait Sakura. I'm coming._

**Thank you for reading the 13****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Please review. **


	15. Chapter 14:  Tsunade's Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics_= Thoughts/Flashbacks

**First Person POV- Tsunade**

I gasped as I said, "I forgot. I completely forgot!"

"What is it Lady Tsuande?" Shizune asked.

I paced back and forth in my office thinking.

_Shoot! I forgot to tell him. How can I forget?_

"This is a problem. A huge problem. If this doesn't go right, I don't think Sakura will be found anytime soon," I continued.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade? What did you forget?" Shizune questioned once again.

I turned to Shizune with a face of sadness. "Do you remember what I was like before I had met Naruto?"

She thought for a moment before she gasped. "We have a problem."

"Exactly," I replied. "If I was as uncaring and stubborn back then, then I might not help Sasuke. If I don't help Sasuke, then he won't be able to find Sakura as easily. Even if he found Sakura, how would he even go back to the present? Only I can do such a thing. Orochimaro can do it too, but we don't want that happening."

"Yes. That's true. Hopefully, Naruto finds you first."

"Hopefully. All we can do is hope."

**First Person POV- Sakura**

"Woo hoo! We're finally here. Let's go get something to eat first. I'm starving," Naruto exclaimed.

"Great idea, but first we have to go find Tsunade. I have a feeling I know where she is," Jiraiya replied, looking at a nearby restaurant/bar. My eyes followed the direction that Jiraiya was looking at.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

When we arrived in front of the restaurant/bar, Naruto stated, "Never mind. I don't think it's a place for uh…us younger ninjas. Can we eat somewhere else? How about ramen? Yeah! I bet there has to be an Ichiraku somewhere. Let's go!"

"Don't think so," Jiraiya told him as he dragged Naruto in.

Younger Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and I followed them in.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet Naruto! People are staring," younger me loudly whispered.

I sighed as I looked around the restaurant in boredom. It was then, that I spotted a familiar face.

_Tsunade-shishou. And is that…Shizune? It's their younger selves. We found them! Now I can finally go home—back in Sasuke's arms._

Jiraiya suddenly stopped as he stared at her. "Tsunade."

She looked up from her cup of wine and towards the direction at which her name was heard.

"Jiraiya?" she started. "Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

He walked towards her and we followed and sat down at Tsuande-shishou's and Shizune's table.

"I've been looking for you all over," Jiraiya stated.

"What for?" Tsunade-shishou replied. _Looking all over for me? He never did that unless it was something important. What does he want from me?_

"We…she," he pointed at me. "needs your help."

Tsunade-shishou raised her eyebrows and questioned, "Who's she? Your girlfriend? Nah! That would never happen, never in a million ages."

"Hey! I'll let you know that I have date many before," Jiraiya said with arrogance.

"Yeah right," Naruto mumbled sarcastically.

Jiraiya whipped his head towards Naruto' direction claiming,"I heard that."

"And whose that brat?" Tsunade-shishou asked with boredom.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to become hokage. Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

Tsuande-shishou froze as she heard the line—the line that she had heard from the ones she loved before…before the incident. _He's the same—the same as Nawaki and Dan. So, he's Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki?_

"Uzumaki? As in the fourth hokage's son?" Tsuande-shishou asked.

"That's him," Jiraiya replied.

She snorted as she said, "How could a genius ninja produce an empty minded kid like this? Making him actually believe in such dreams as being able to become hokage at his skill? You got a million of years to go kid—maybe longer than that."

Naruto boiled with anger at her comment. "What did you say? Take back your words because I WILL become hokage!"

"_There it was again. Those words—those words that had killed my loved ones," _Tsuande-shishou thought.

"Really?" she started again. "You really believe that?"

"Lady Tsuande…," Shizune said with a sad tone. _She must be thinking about them. Why else would she react this way?_

"Calm down, both of you," Jiraiya commanded. "This is not what we are here for. Sakura needs your help Tsunade and only you can help her."

"Sakura?" Tsunade-shishou looked at me with questioning eyes. "What do you need my help for?"

I took a deep breath as I began my story. "I am from the future."

"Hahaha! From the future? Now you're the one sounding like your drunk"

"It's not a lie. She," I pointed at younger Sakura. "is my past self. You sent me to pick up a scroll from the Kamikaze. You had also asked me to check if it was the right scroll or not—open it if I had to. When I opened half way, I saw snake-like symbols. I, then, opened it fully and the snake-like symbols suddenly changed into a clock-like figure. Finally, I passed out and ended up here—in the past."

"A scroll that sends you back in time?" Tsuande-shishou thought hard. "There are only two scrolls that allow that. It...it can't be." _Can it?_

I saw Tsuande-shishou change from a face of thought to a face of depression.

**First Person POV- Tsuande**

_How can this be? Why is this happening to me now? Father…_

**Flashback**

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy," I called with a smile._

"_Yes sweety," he replied._

"_I heard you called me because you wanted me for something."_

"_Your right! I did," he smiled. "I want to tell you something really important. A secret that only you and I may know."_

_I gasped as I replied, "Really?"_

"_Shh!"_

_I covered my mouth in fear of someone eavesdropping._

_He took out a scroll that had the shiniest golden rims I had ever saw. _

"_So pretty," I commented._

_He whispered, "This is called the Time Travel Scroll. It can perform six secret jutsus. First, is to freeze time. Second, is to slow down time. Third, is to speed up time. Fourth, is to allow you to travel to the future. Fifth, is to allow you to travel to the past. Sixth, is to bring you back to the present."_

"_Wow! That's so cool," I nodded my head, excited._

"_Right, but it can also be dangerous. After someone performs a jutsu on it, the scroll disappears and leaves a watch in place of it. Only you and I know about this, so if someone gets stuck in time we are the only ones that can help them." He continued. "If someone gets stuck in time, you will help them right? Do you promise?"_

"_Yeah! I promise to help anyone who is stuck in time!" I promised._

"_Even if you come across something dangerous or something happens to change your life," he asked me._

"_Of course! I WILL help them no matter what." I replied._

"_I will. I promise with all my heart," I thought._

"_Now come here Tsuande. Let me teach you the jutsus."He told me._

**End of Flashback**

"Fine," I told them.

**First Person POV- Sakura**

"Fine," Tsunade-shishou told us.

"You'll help?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah," she replied. _Only because…_

"But that's all. Nothing else. It doesn't mean I accept you brats either. This is purely business. I help you and then I'm gone."

_Great. Finally, once I get back home, I can see Sasuke again. I'm starting to miss him so much._

I looked at my engagement ring with a sad smile.

_Just wait Sasuke. I'm coming back home._

"Anyways, let's eat! I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed.

We ate lunch quickly as our hunger came back to us. Then, paid and walked out of the restaurant/bar. We stood in front—planning our next movement.

"Do you still have the scroll?" Tsuande-shishou asked me.

"Scroll?" I questioned. _Where was it? Oh yeah, I gave it to the third hokage._

I opened my mouth to say something when Kakashi-sensei replied for me.

"The third hokage has it," he said.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot all about that," Naruto commented.

"Idiot," Sasuke replied.

"How can you forget Naruto?" younger Sakura questioned. "You were there!"

"ehehe," Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Then, we need to go back to get it first," Tsunade-shishou stated. _I can't believe I'm going back. I hope my decision was the right one._

"Alright! Let's get going!" Naruto yelled as he headed out of the village. We followed in silence with the exception of Naruto's comments. I sighed as I thought of going home. _I can't wait._

I looked around the village in boredom.

"Wow! Look at that guy! So hot!" younger Sakura commented.

"Psh! I'm better than that aren't I?" Naruto said with arrogance.

"Yeah right," Sasuke mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, he's average," Sasuke continued, anger filled his words. _Why am I acting this way?_ _Who cares who Sakura thinks is hot?_

I looked in the direction of the "hot" guy that she was taking about. _Probably just another random guy._

I froze when I spotted a familiar figure. My hand went up to my mouth as tears started to fall. My gasp caused everyone to turn and look at me, then towards the direction I was looking at.

"Sa…Sasuke"

**Thank you for reading the 14****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last. I hope I portrayed younger Tsunade correctly. The story between Tsunade and her dad is of course made up by me. It's not in the actual manga/anime.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Please review. =)**


	16. Chapter 15: Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics= thoughts/flashbacks_

**First Person POV- Sasuke (20)**

_Finally I'm here._

I looked at the address once again just to make sure.

_Yup. This is it._

I walked past the gates and into the village at which Sakura might have been located at. I looked right and left trying to spot either Sakura or Lady Tsunade.

_Where is she?_

From a distance I heard:

"Wow! Look at that guy! So hot!" a younger girl commented.

_Che! Just another fan girl._

"Psh! I'm better than that aren't I?" a quite familiar arrogant voice replied.

_So annoying, yet quite familiar. Who does that sound like?_

I was deep in thought when I heard another voice reply.

"Yeah right," the voice mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that Sasuke!" the first familiar voice yelled.

_Heh! Way to be quiet Sasuke…wait, what? Sasuke? Me?_

My head whipped in the direction at which I heard the voices.

"Hn, he's average," "Sasuke" replied back with an angry voice.

My face remained shock as I observed the group. It was me—younger me. That's Naruto.

"_Of course the annoying voice belonged to him," _I thought sarcastically.

Younger Kakashi was there right beside the sannin. Then, Lady Tsunade and her assistant. My eyes trailed to where I could see a pink color.

_Sakura? No, her younger self._

My eyes looked to the left of her and there she was. With an expression of thought on that loving face, she lifted her beautiful eyes and rested upon me. I broke into a smile of relief—not a smirk, but a true and genuine smile.

_Sakura._

**First Person POV- Sakura**

I froze when I spotted a familiar figure. My hand went up to my mouth as tears started to fall. My gasp caused everyone to turn and look at me, then towards the direction I was looking at.

"Sa…Sasuke"

I saw him smile from afar—his real smile.

"_What does she want?" _younger Sasuke thought annoyed as he turned his head towards her to find out that she wasn't even talking to him, much less looking at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. "Why are you looking over there? He's" _Huh? What's wrong with Sakura? And…is she crying?_

But before I let him finish, I ran top speed toward the direction at which I spotted him.

"_Where is she going?" _younger Sakura thought.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" I said through tears.

He ran towards me with his arms open wide. I jumped into Sasuke's arms with happiness.

"Sakura. I missed you," the beloved tone of his voice replied. _You don't know how much Sakura. I don't know what I would do if you were to be gone my whole life._

He nuzzled my neck in satisfaction. I giggled at the contact and backed away slightly just so I can see his face. My forehead connected with his as I stated, "I missed you too."

I closed the gap between our lips in bliss.

"Kyaa!" a girl shrieked.

We looked to our right, still wrapped in each other's arms, and spotted younger Sakura blushing. I, then, suddenly remembered that they were still here. They had moved closer to where I had run to see what I was screaming about.

"Who's that?" Naruto suddenly asked. _And why did Sakura just kiss him?_

_Oh, no. I was so caught up in being in Sasuke's arm again that I didn't think of the consequences. What am I supposed to tell them now?_

I tried to break apart from him, but he just pulled me back in his arms again.

"Sasuke," I whispered. Even though I wanted to be in his embrace, I don't know if I can explain our situation without their suspicion.

"It's ok," he whispered back. "I'll be responsible Sakura. You don't have to worry anymore now that I'm here." _I'll take care of you._

I stayed in his arms and did not hesitate. I knew he would and that is one of the reasons why I love him. I looked into his eyes with a smile.

"Keep going! I'm getting good stuff," Jiraiya urged.

Tsunade-shishou punched him in the back of this head.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is he the fiancé you were telling us about? The one you told us that you loved so much?" _But, something…something about him seems familiar. Eh, oh well._

I nodded my head with a blush on my face. _So embarrassing._

"But hey, why were you calling Sasuke's name when you ran towards him?" as dense as Naruto is, he did not figure that out yet.

I looked over at younger Sakura and Sasuke. _Why are they in such deep shock? Did they figure it out?_

"No way," younger Sasuke commented. _It can't be…is that..._

"It…it can't be…is that…Sasuke?" younger Sakura asked with shock. In unison, they both said:

"I am going to marry HIM?"

"I am going to marry HER?"

**Thank you for reading the 15****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**How was it? Satisfying? Ok? Bad?**

**Tell me if I need to change anything.**

**Please review. =)**


	17. Chapter 16: No Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

"No way," Sasuke commented. _It can't be…is that..._

"It…it can't be…is that…Sasuke?" I asked with shock. In unison, we both said:

"I am going to marry HIM?"

"I am going to marry HER?"

I looked at him and looked back at our older couple as I tried to decipher what was going on here. I never actually thought of Sasuke actually being my fiancé. Sure, I like Sasuke. He has been my crush ever since the academy, but to marry him? Now, that's another story.

_Wait, a minute. Did we just kiss each other a couple seconds earlier? Well, our older selves of course._

I figured it is going to happen in the future.

_The future…I wonder what it's like. To be a skillful medic and a strong teammate, not to mention having Sasuke as my boyfriend._

I blushed at the thought.

"Eh, well," older Sakura started. "The thing is…"

Older Sasuke continued for her," Yes." _You're going to realize how important each other is and fall in love. Trust me. You won't regret it._

Older Sasuke smiled at older Sakura and I couldn't help but feel the depth of their love.

_Maybe…maybe it could work out._

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

_I'm going to marry Sakura? No way._

I shook my head in denial.

_Why would I ever fall for her? She's weak and annoying. I'm getting sick of her fan girling, but there's something…something that always keeps me wondering. Yeah, she's sparked a little of my interest…and that kiss between our older selves…Wait, wait a minute here. No._

I shook my head once again in denial.

_This can't be happening._

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

I watched the soon to be couple in thought. I turned to Naruto as he made a movement to speak.

"Oh, so you're going to end up with Sasuke huh?" Naruto stated, depressed. _Why him? Why not…why not me?_

A sudden thought rushed to me.

_That's right. Naruto used to like me._

I can't help but lower my head and frown. I like him, but not the way he wanted. He did so much for me, but I just couldn't accept what he wanted.

_I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry._

I felt Sasuke give me a tight squeeze as I am still in his embrace. "Don't worry about it. He forgave you. He's happily married now. Don't forget. He's happy now." _I like the idiot, but sometimes I hated him. These were one of the times. I knew…I knew that he liked Sakura in the genin days—my Sakura—and made her worry at unnecessary things like this. He doesn't like her the way he used to, but she just couldn't get the thought of rejecting him out of her mind. She needs to forget. _

"I know," I replied.

_It's just that I can't forgive myself for rejecting him. He did so many things for me, including sacrificing his life, but I'm getting better now. I don't cry about it like I used to. I need to move on._

"So, you also from the future?" Tsunade-shishou asked Sasuke out of nowhere.

He looked at her and stated, "Yes."

She nodded her head.

"I need to speak to you in private," Sasuke continued. _I have to tell her everything that Lady Tsuande instructed me to tell._

"Sure. Let's go to the inn first. I forgot to check out," Tsunade-shishou told.

Sasuke took my hand and lace it through his.

"Let's go .ra." he said with a smirk.

_Oh, how I loved that._

I smiled back and cuddled up next to him as we walk to the inn.

_I'm so glad he's back._

Younger Sakura and Sasuke followed, keeping a comfortable distance between each other.

"_Ah! Now, how am I suppose to be comfortable around him? Now that I know that I'm going to marry him, things are getting awkward between us," _younger Sakura thought while peeking a glance at younger Sasuke. She quickly turned back as he caught her staring.

"_Great. Now that we know that we are going to get married, she's acting awkward—making this situation awkward. Well, it's going to be a long time to make things normal again," _younger Sasuke thought sneaking a peek at younger Sakura to find that she was staring at him. He saw her quickly look away with a hint of blush on her cheeks. _Yup…awkward._

"_I hope he didn't see that blush," _thought younger Sakura. She spotted the depressed Naruto and lifted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Naruto?" she started.

He lifted his head slowly to see younger Sakura. Then, flashed her a smile when he noticed that she was the one who called him.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. _I can't let her find out. Act natural!_

"Uh…nevermind," younger Sakura replied. _Was I imagining things?_

Kakashi-sensei, who was in the back observing the whole thing, felt bad for the boy. From his observations, he could tell that Naruto liked her. However, hope was not on Naruto's side. We arrived at the inn ten minutes later. Tsunade-shishou and Shizune led us to their rented room in silence.

"Well, here we are," Shizune stated, holding the door for us open.

We sat down and Sasuke started, "Everyone knows about the time travel problem right?"

Several nods went through the room as Sasuke continued, "Your older self has told me to ask you to help me find Sakura, Lady Tsunade. However, since Sakura is already found, there is no need for that anymore."

I saw my fiancé clench his fist as he told Tsuande-shishou this next part, "She had also told me to tell you the cause of Sakura's time travel. It was caused by a certain someone named Orochimaru. "

Tsunade-shishou froze as she heard the name. "Orochimaru?" _Heh…so he's still in the evil path huh? Ever since my leave, he had been causing troubles throughout the village. He is also known as a traiter._

"Figures," Tsunade-shishou continued.

_Wait a minute…Orochimaru? Wasn't that the guy who tried to take Sasuke away? So that's why he got so stiff when mentioning it._

I held his hand for support.

"Now all you need to do is send us back," Sasuke told her.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "How about the scroll that the third hokage has?"

_Oh yeah. I had completely forgotten about that. Now that I know that Sasuke is here, the scroll had completely gone out of my mind._

"We need to get it back," Tsunade-shishou stated. "We don't want it to fall in the wrong hands. It's better if you take it back with you."

"Ok," I replied.

"Let's get going before it gets dark," Jiraiya said.

Kakashi-sensei stood up first, then Tsunade-shishou and Shizune, followed by Jiraiya, Naruto, younger Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, and I. Tsunade-shishou and Shizune checked out of the hotel and we headed off to Konoha. About three hours had passed since we left for Konoha and we were all getting annoyed from Naruto's comments.

"Shut. Up. Idiot," younger Sasuke complained.

I knew that my Sasuke was thinking the same thing too. I smiled at the thought as he mumbled.

"Shut. Up. Idiot."

I was the only one who heard Sasuke because I was still intertwined with his hand.

_So predictable._

"Stop annoying me kid. Just because you want so attention doesn't mean you have to annoy me till the point where I have a thought of killing you. Your stupid thought on actually achieving your goal has really messed up your mind," Tsunade-shishou told him.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled with anger. "Let me tell you…let me tell you one thing! If you think that my dreams are wrong, then you are wrong because I WILL become hokage. Just you watch. One day…one day I'll show you."

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down there Naruto," Jiraiya started. "Tsunade you know better than to say that to a kid. He's just a kid you know."

"You," Naruto said, but, before he could finish, we arrived at the gates of Konoha to see the village in destruction. People were injured and houses were destroyed, Konoha was in chaos.

"Wha…what happened here?" I questioned.

I have a bad feeling about this.

**Thank you for reading the 16****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**I made this one longer than the last. **

**How was it? Was it ok? Good? Bad?**

**Please review. =)**


	18. Chapter 17:  The Third Hokage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

"You," Naruto said, but, before he could finish, we arrived at the gates of Konoha to see the village in destruction. People were injured and houses were destroyed, Konoha was in chaos.

"Wha…what happened here?" I questioned.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"I don't know, but let's find out," Kakashi-sensei said.

We all ran top speed towards the hokage's office—desperate to find an answer. I looked left and right to find people injured and buildings that had collapsed.

_What exactly happened here? Last time I was here was about 7 or 8 hours ago—it is currently 4:49pm. I traveled out of Konoha at 9am. What could possibly happen during that time frame?_

We arrived at the hokage's office to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Jiraiya asked.

Suddenly, a bomb went off and we all look at the direction at which it was coming from. We ran out of the office and toward the direction at which we heard the bomb.

We arrived at the site as Naruto exclaimed, "What happened here?"

I looked around for an answer to his question. A cough was heard and all heads turned toward the victim. Gasps were heard throughout our group as we ran with our quickest speed toward the third hokage. He was there, lying on the floor, with serious injuries and blood spewing out of his mouth. However, that wasn't all that caught our attention.

It was the mysterious man who voiced, "Well, well, well who do we have here?"

I turned my head to spot Orochimaru.

"What have you done to the third hokage?" Naruto yelled.

"Me? Do something to the third hokage? I didn't do anything," he replied laughing.

"LIAR!" Naruto, once again, yelled. I noticed that he was clenching his fists.

Orochimaru continued, "All I did was ask him a little favor. He won't do it so I made my friends take care of him. He could have just accepted, nothing would have happened if he had agreed."

"You!"

Kakashi-sensei held Naruto back from attacking. "He's too strong."

"But," Naruto complained.

"Naruto," Kakashi-sensei commanded once again, having a tighter grip on him.

"Well, look at the time. I must be going now. I'll see you later," Orochimaru said as he disappeared into the smoke. However, I did not miss it. I did not miss the last glance Orochimaru gave to younger Sasuke. I squeezed my fiancé's hand for I had assumed that he had seen that last glance too. Constant coughs caused everyone to turn their attention to the hurt patient. I rushed to help, but, before anyone could heal him, the third hokage spat one last spit of blood out and I could feel his chakra weaken—his heart soon followed.

"The scroll," the third hokage had last said before he had finally gone to a better place.

_The third hokage died? This can't be…this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The chunnin exams hasn't taken place yet. He wasn't supposed to die yet. What exactly had happened?_

"This isn't right," I heard Sasuke mumble.

_It wasn't. _

I gasped as realization hit me.

_Had our coming here effected the past? Did we change the future? What else would happen?_

I had a premonition.

"The scroll?" I heard younger Sakura say.

_The scroll—the last words that the third hokage said. Don't tell me…_

"It couldn't be…,"I started. "Did Orochimaru take the scroll?"

Realization hit the crowd like a bullet.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi-started. "I want you to go back to the hokage's office one more time and look for the scroll."

They all nodded and headed back to the direction at which we had just come from.

_What are we going to do about the hokage now? Tsunade-shishou should know._

I turned to face her to realize that she was knelt down on the floor with a face of shock.

_That's right. When Tsunade-shishou told me about how her brother and her lover died that one day, she also told me how she was like before she met Naruto and how Naruto saved her. Even the sight of blood frightens her. _

I was about to walk over to her when I sensed a familiar presence—a bad one.

"Ooo…look what we have here. We gained another sannin, ninja, and girl than we had seen last time. The brats are gone, but that doesn't matter. They're weak anyway, right Tsuyoshi?" the ninja that had ambushed us earlier said.

"Heh, course not Katsumi. They would probably die in one hit anyways," Tsuyoshi, the second ninja who ambushed us, said.

Katsumi sighed as he said, "Too bad we couldn't continue our battle this time. I have to deliver this to Orochimaru."

He glanced down at the golden wrapped object in his hand.

"Is that…," I started. "The scroll?"

"Oh, so you know about this?" Katsumi questioned, surprised.

Tsuyoshi continued, "So that thing is not as useless as we had thought is it?"

"Anyways, we have to go. Wish we had time to continue our battle, but that will just have to wait. See you later," Katsumi laughed evilly as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Wait," I tried to call out, but realized that they had already left.

"Che," Sasuke voiced.

"Now we have bigger problems. How are we going to get the scroll back?" Sakura asked no one in particular. Then, continued, "That's not the only problem now though."

I turned in the direction at which Naruto, younger Sakura, and Sasuke left to search for the scroll.

"Kabuto," I called.

"You're sharper than you seem," Kabuto said. "Better than these brats."

He threw younger Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto at our direction. They were unconscious and tied up by rope. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and I rushed to help them.

"They're weak," Kabuto continued.

"Heh, so much company today," Jiraiya commented.

"Well I'm the last person you're going to see because I have orders from Orochimaru to kill you all."

Naruto, who was the first one to wake up from unconsciousness, yelled, "IN WHAT ARMY!"

Kabuto smirked as he called out his allies. Around 5 ninjas appeared. They had no expression on their face and looked like they had trained for years and could knock down even the most skilled ninja in seconds.

"We..well…so?" Naruto stuttered.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled.

It was around then that younger Sakura and younger Sasuke awoke.

"What happ," younger Sakura started before she spotted the enemies.

"Get ready for a bloody battle," I said as I slipped on my fighting gloves and gathered chakra onto my hands.

**Thanks for reading the 17****th**** chapter "Strength of Love".**

**Thank you, also, for all the reviews. I appreciate it. :D**

**Please review. =)**


	19. Chapter 18: A Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

I was about to run towards the six enemies, ready for a fight, when I realized that I couldn't move.

"Wha…," I said.

"Can't move?" Kabuto questioned knowingly with a laugh. "One of my friends here has the ability to stop anyone's movements. Yours included."

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, can't do that," he told me with a smile. "You're going to be stuck there for a while—until I kill you of course."

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? How come I can move?" Naruto asked.

I turned my eyes toward him and saw what he had said was right. Naruto can move freely. I, then, noticed that younger Sakura and younger Sasuke can too.

"Weak," Kabuto repeated what he had said earlier. "We don't need to hold you brats down. We can take you as easily as if you were held down."

"How about her then? Why didn't she get caught by the jutsu? Huh? She's strong," Naruto replied, pointing toward Tsunade-shishou.

I turned toward the direction at which he was pointing and noticed that she was also free to move. I could see her still trembling.

_Tsunade-shishou…_

I glanced away in sadness as I felt empathy for her. I heard Kabuto laugh as he continued, "I didn't know that you were that dense. Anyone with eyes can see that she doesn't have the ability to fight right now—much less, stand. Look at how she's trembling—trembling in fear."

"Don't…don't you talk to her that way! How can you laugh when you see her like this? You heartless monster!" Naruto yelled, furious.

Tsunade-shishou looked up with surprise written on her face. _Why…why would he defend me even though I said all those horrible things to him?_

"Heh, monster?" Kabuto questioned with a laugh. "You're the monster here. Why do you think people always avoid you? They think you're horrible and the thought of talking to you is not even in their minds. So, if you think about it, which's the real monster?"

Naruto looked down in shame as he squeezed his fists and replied, "I can't help it."

He looked up in anger and continued, "You think I wanted this monster in me? Well think again. I was born with it. I can't help that it's in me."

"Think what you want, but right now, she's the one I want," Kabuto pointed at Tsunade-shishou. "Hold them back."

The three of the five muscular ninjas then held younger Sakura, younger Sasuke, and Naruto down. However, Naruto escaped before one could grab him. Younger Sakura and Sasuke struggled, but were not even close to succeeding. It was then that Kabuto ran towards the weak sanin with full force, ready to attack with a kunai in his right hand. Naruto ran in front of Tsunade-shishou right when Kabuto was about to strike and got hit on his right shoulder. Blood dripped down his body as Kabuto pulled out the kunai and retreated back. Tsunade-shishou had a face of surprise as she looked up to see the injured genin. _Why? Why did he take that strike for me? Why did he do such a useless act?_

"You still don't get the idea do you?" Kabuto asked with a smirk. The ninja that was supposed to hold Naruto down reached for him. However, Kabuto made the motion to stop.

"I'll take care of him," Kabuto told the ninja. The ninja backed away from the injured genin as Kabuto went in for another attack. First, a punch in the gut. Second, a kick to the face. Third, a kick in his stomach. The beatings went on and on as I turned away—unable to look at the horrifying image anymore.

"Why…why," Tsunade-shishou mumbled with tears. "Why would you go that far for me?"

Naruto seemed to hear this as he turned his head towards her. He smiled his goofy smile, even though he had stains of blood everywhere around his body, and said, "Because that's my ninja way."

"Kabuto," a ninja, who I had assumed to be another of Orochimaru's followers, said. He appeared out of nowhere, probably to tell news to Kabuto. Kabuto stopped beating Naruto as he stepped toward the ninja. After a few whispers, Kabuto said, "We're leaving. Don't worry. We'll be back."

The five ninjas let everyone go and disappeared, following Kabuto.

Tsunade-shishou thought of how similar they were. _Naruto, Dan, Nawaki. They're all the same._

A smile met her lips. _Maybe…just maybe things could change._

Tsunade-shishou wiped away her tears as she stood up and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto laughed goofily as he saw her expression brighten.

"See?" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Who says I'm worried?" she replied.

Naruto just smiled as he let her heal him.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see younger Sakura with a face of fear. It made me remember all the times where I was weak—afraid of everything.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

_That was scary. I thought I was going to die._

My legs start to buckle as I realized that I was safe and no longer in danger. Sasuke caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see his face inches from mine. I blushed at the close contact and looked away.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Ye…yeah," I replied. _Oh gosh, I'm stuttering._

A wave of depression passed by as he let go. However, that wasn't all I was surprised about. My legs gave way again and I noticed that I hadn't completely gotten over the shock. Sasuke caught me once again saying,"Guess it won't go away that soon. You're going to need help until it passes by."

_That's not the only thing that's not going away. If I keep blushing, I'm sure he's going to notice it._

I was still in his embrace when older Sakura commanded, "We're going to have to stay at an inn near the entrance gates since I noticed that it wasn't in a bad condition. All of our houses are probably broken down or destroyed. Let's head that way now to heal the injured before we help build the village back up."

Everyone walked in the direction at which we had come from as I stayed there and watched. I couldn't move due to my legs. Suddenly, I was being lifted up from the ground. I looked to see Sasuke carrying me bridal style towards the inn.

"Sa…sasuke," I stuttered once again.

He lifted his eyebrows with a shrug. "You can't walk anyways. This is the only way. If you don't like it, I'll put you down."

"NO!" I yelled. "Well, uh…I don't mind."

I blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

_I can't believe I yelled no. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I saw Sasuke smirk from the corners of my eyes.

_Why do I have to be such an idiot?_

We arrived at the inn and went inside.

Older Sakura was talking to the owner about renting rooms, while I was still in Sasuke's arms. I looked around the room to see older Sasuke smirking at us.

_What's he smirking about?_

"Ok, thank you," I heard older Sakura say to the owner as she walked towards us.

Older Sakura then said, "Both Sasukes will share one room, Sakura and I will share one, Naruto you share one with Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei will have his own room, and Tsunade-shishou will have her own room."

"What? This is unfair! Why do I have to share a room with pervy sage? I understand why she has her own room, but why does Kakashi-sensei get his own room? Unfair!" Naruto complained.

Ignoring Naruto's complaints, older Sakura walked towards me.

"Come on," she told me. "Let's go. If you're not busy that is"

"Uh…," I blushed once again as I turned to face Sasuke. "I…I'm ok now. I can walk."

He put me down slowly as I got to my feet.

"Thanks," I told him before I left to follow older Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Older Sasuke walked toward Sasuke and smirked.

Older Sasuke said, "You and Sakura, huh?"

"Shut up," Sasuke replied.

"I think we need a talk," older Sasuke stated before he led Sasuke towards their room.

**Thanks for reading the 18****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Too busy. I tried to add a little bit more younger SasukeXyounger Sakura this time. Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review. =)**


	20. Chapter 19: Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**Third Person POV- Present**

"What are we going to do now?" a young ninja questioned.

He had on circular glasses, a white and dark purple outfit, and a head band.

The ninja continued, "This was not going as we planned. He wasn't supposed to go back with her. We sent her away to make him vulnerable, but, now that he's gone, our plan had failed."

The person at the other end of the conversation smiled wide as he replied, "No worries. I have another plan in mind and I'm positive it won't fail this time Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked as he agreed, "Yes, Orochimaru."

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

Older Sasuke and I walked into our room silently. I sat on one of the two beds as Older Sasuke sat on the other.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while," Older Sasuke started. "It was all about revenge on a certain someone."

I tightened my fists as I remember what _he _had done to my clan—our clan.

Older Sasuke continued, "I wanted to be stronger to be able to beat _him_."

_Why is he talking about this? _

"However, I found out that revenge is not all that there is in the world. There are far better things than that."

"What do you know?" I exclaimed. "You don't know anything!"

"I don't know anything?" Older Sasuke raised his brows. "I'm your older self. I experienced it."

"Shut. Up. Just because you are my older self doesn't mean that I'm going to end up like that. I've noticed that the "going back to the past" thing can change the future. I can change my future," I told him.

"You wouldn't want to," he said and then continued in a mumble. "You're going to regret it."

I raised my eyebrows in a scowl. "What?"

Suddenly, he looked down in depression. "I have always wondered what it would be like if I went with _him_. However, if I think again, I would have really regretted it if I just left _her _then and there."

_What is he talking about?_

"It was a while after the chunnin exams that I almost made the biggest mistake of my life," Older Sasuke continued.

**First Person POV- Sasuke (20)**

**Flashback**

_It was the middle of the night and I was about to leave. I finished packing the last of my clothes into the bag and was ready to head out. I looked to the side of my bed and spotted a picture of Team 7._

_Should I really be doing this? Is this the correct choice?_

_Suddenly, I remembered the reason for leaving._

_I want to be stronger. I need more power in order to defeat him._

_I turned the picture down onto the desk and made my way out of my apartment. It was windy and cold and no one was one the streets. It took a while to get to the gates of Konoha, but I, eventually, made it out unnoticed. I turned back once more to take a good look at Konoha and then turned away. However, before I took a step out of Konoha, a voice stopped me._

"_Sasuke," the voice called._

_Sakura._

"_Where are you going?" she asked._

"_It's none of your business," I replied._

"_Are you…leaving? Don't," Sakura begged. "Don't go. Team 7 won't be the same without you."_

_She continued in a mumble, "I won't be the same without you."_

"_It's too late. I already decided. Go back Sakura. You can't stop me," I replied as I stepped out of Konoha._

"_Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. From the sound of her voice, I knew she was crying. I ignored her as I walked further away. However, what caught my attention was the sudden embrace—her face pressing against my back._

_She continued, "I love you."_

_Wait. What?_

"_You're everything to me. I would do anything for you. If you have to leave, at least take me with you. Please," She declared. I knew that she liked me—it was easy to tell from her actions. But love? Loving someone is when…What does loving someone mean? That you care about them, would sacrifice your life for them, protect them at all costs, and would smile at just seeing their face? Does Sakura feel that way about me? I blushed at the thought. Wait, blush? Why would I do that? Unless…no! That can't be. How can I be interested in a fan girl? But…_

"_Don't leave me," Sakura begged once again, snapping me out of my trance. I don't know what had taken over me, but the next thing I knew I was turning around and hugging her back. _

"_Sa…Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed. I could see her blushing against my chest. I couldn't help but smirk._

"_Calm down Sakura. I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry," I reassured her._

"_Really?" Sakura lifted her head in hope._

"_Yeah," I replied._

_Her tears burst out once again, but this time in happiness._

"_Thank you," I heard her whisper._

**End of Flashback**

"I didn't leave Konoha after all. After Sakura's tears calmed down, I walked back to my apartment and unpacked," I told younger Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_I opened the door to my apartment and put my backpack on the bed. On the corner of my eye, I caught the picture that I had flipped over. I walked towards it—my hand on top—and flipped it back up. I, then, walked over to my bed, unpacked everything, and slept._

**End of Flashback**

"I think that was when I started to fall in love with her," I told younger Sasuke. Just thinking about her made me smile—my real smile.

"Hn," younger Sasuke replied. I think he was actually starting to put some sense into him—seeing the fact that he's not angry anymore.

I smirked at him—my real smile disappearing.

"What?" younger Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, it's just nothing. It's just that I noticed the thing going on between you and Sakura today," I replied.

I saw him trying to hide his blush.

"Wha..what are you talking?" he stuttered.

"Oh, nothing. Just think your starting to get interested in her though. I can see it in your eyes when you carried her and when you caught her when she fell. The concern on your face tells it all."

"Shut. Up. Why would I be interested in her? She's annoying and is one of my fan girls. I would never like her."

My smirk turned into a scowl as I heard him talk badly about Sakura. Even though he was talking about her younger self, it is still the Sakura I know and love.

"Don't say that about her," I told him. "I love Sakura. I don't care if you're my younger self or not. I don't like you talking about her that way. Sure, you would think that now, but you will change your mind later. I'm doing this to help you stay away from regrets. Don't talk to Sakura that way again or you will regret it."

"Hn," younger Sasuke replied as always.

"I'm serious. If you actually take time to get to know and understand her, I'm sure you wouldn't regret your decision because I know I didn't. Look at me now. We're engaged. I will never regret my decision."

"And if you do?"

"I won't. Just actually try. I'm sure you wouldn't either."

Younger Sasuke looked down at the ground in thought and then climbed under the sheets. I smirked. I knew he understood. I got through him. Now…the only problem is younger Sakura. I hope Sakura got through her.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

My blush slowly started to go away as I arrived in front of our room. Older Sakura got out the keys and opened the door. I went inside and sat on the nearest bed.

_Wow…what a day…_

"Sakura?" I heard older Sakura question. I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I replied.

"So, what was that thing with Sasuke about?"

My blush instantly came back as I looked down again—trying to hide it. "Wha…what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"It was nothing. My legs were just weak and he offered to carry. That's all."

"Sure," older Sakura said with a smirk. "I saw the way you blushed. I know you like him."

"No…no I don't," I stuttered.

"Come. On. You're saying that you don't like him?"

"Uh…well, it's not that I don't like him…it's…um…"

"Exactly. You do like him."

"Maybe a little," I said as my blush got bigger.

"A little? I'm your older self. Of course I know how you felt and it's more than a just little."

"Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Sakura," Older Sakura told me. "You can't hide it forever. Try to understand him. I'm sure you would do fine."

"But…"

"No buts Sakura. I'm sure that Sasuke had talked to him. He should be more open."

I sighed as I got under the bed sheets and turned away from her.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"Good," she replied. _Love is finally starting to bloom._

**Thanks for reading the 19****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Wow, that took so long to update. Sorry about that. I was so busy, once again.**

**Please review. =)**


	21. Chapter 20: I Can't Believe It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

It was the day after my conversation with younger Sakura.

_I hope she took my advice and went to talk with Sasuke._

I saw a man struggling to lift a large piece of the building back over and into the rest of the piles of broken building parts.

"Let me help you with that sir," I told him.

I carried the piece with no effort and placed it into the pile.

"Wow, your strong young lady," the man, who I suspected to be at least 40 years of age, said. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem," I smiled at him.

Sasuke, Team 7, and I are helping to rebuild the village back together once again. We've been here for about three hours now working nonstop. So, I was helping out in the hospital, healing those who are injured. Luckily, I had an hour break for lunch with Sasuke and Team 7. Currently, I am walking to the location at which we are eating lunch.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" a voice called out.

_Naruto._

"Hey, Naruto," I replied.

They were all sitting on a table near the front of the restaurant. I looked across from Naruto and into my fiancé's eyes.

"Hi," I greeted him.

I, then, wrapped my arms around his neck in bliss.

"Sit down," Sasuke offered. "I ordered for you."

I looked down at the table to see the food that he had ordered for me.

_Just what I had been craving for._

I smiled and took a seat next to him. As I started eating, I noticed that younger Sakura and younger Sasuke had just come in—younger Sakura had been trying to hide a blush. I saw younger Sakura glance at younger Sasuke from the corner of her eyes to see where he was going to sit. Then, I saw younger Sakura sit in the farthest seat from him—which was on the other side of me. I lifted my eyebrows in confusion.

_What could have happened between them?_

She saw me look at her and made the facial expression that told me that she was going to explain everything to me later. I nodded in approval.

"What are you nodding for?" Sasuke asked me.

I jumped at the question.

"Oh, nothing," I replied.

He lifted his brows and I knew exactly what he had thought. I sighed in defeat as I continued eating.

_I guess I'll have to tell him later on._

Being the usual talker, Naruto, who had been eating ramen, started a conversation.

"This morning was crazy! I couldn't sleep a wink! I can't believe pervy sage slept through it all. Our room was right next to a construction site. What luck! Not to mention his snoring. Do you see these eyes? I'm so tired!" Naruto complained.

"You sure don't act like it," younger Sasuke commented.

"What's that supposed to mean Sasuke?"

"You're an idiot."

"What? What did you say?"

"Are you deaf? I said, 'You're. An. Idiot.'" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down, both of you," Kakashi-sensei commanded as he walked in the restaurant.

"But he," Naruto complained.

"Naruto," Kakashi-sensei said as he sat down. "Your ramen is getting cold."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto remembered as he continued slurping up his ramen quickly.

We all ate in silence for a while with the exception of several small talks.

"Ah, it's time," Kakashi-sensei stated. "Better go back to work."

"Aw…," Naruto complained for the tenth time today.

"The sooner we finish, the sooner Ichiraku's is going to open up again," Kakashi-sensei continued.

Naruto's whole face brightened as he replied, "Alright! Let's go guys! Why are you all just sitting there? There's work to be done."

I saw him speed out of the restaurant leaving us to all stare at the direction at which he had left. Kakashi-sensei soon followed. The remaining of us stood—ready to leave.

Sasuke embraced me saying, "I'll see you back at the inn for dinner."

"Till then," I replied as I kissed him.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw younger Sakura and younger Sasuke stand awkwardly as if waiting for something.

"Ah," I said out loud and pulled apart from Sasuke.

We walked out of the restaurant together and went in our separate ways. Younger Sakura was heading in the same direction as me and younger Sasuke and Sasuke in the other. I waited for her to speak.

When nothing came out of her mouth, I asked, "So, what was that about before lunch?"

I saw her face flush as she remembered the sudden memory.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

"Well about that…," I started.

"Uh huh," Older Sakura urged me to continue on.

"I took your advice and when I was heading to lunch…"

**Flashback**

_Finally, a lunch break!_

_I was helping around the village all morning long and I was starving. I helped deliver messages, sort out parts, and etc. It was so tiring! I walked towards the restaurant at which we would meet, but stopped when something caught my eye._

_Is that…Sasuke?_

_My conversation with older Sakura yesterday came back to me. I blushed at the thought._

_Should I? Well, older Sakura said that older Sasuke had talked to him so maybe… It's worth a try._

_I gathered up all my courage and walked towards him._

"_Hi Sasuke-kun," I greeted._

"_Hey," Sasuke replied._

"_Um...," I started. What should I say?_

"_Would you…would you like to take a walk with me after dinner?"_

_Take a walk? I should have asked him to do something else instead of walking awkwardly around with him for who knows how long._

_I saw him looking at me in thought. I sighed inwardly as I knew what he was going to say._

_I guess it was worth a try._

_I was about to walk away when I heard his reply._

"_Sure," he shrugged._

_My blush increased furiously as I tried to hide it._

"_We…well let's go. They're probably waiting for us in the restaurant," I said as I tried to walk quickly away._

_I cannot believe he said yes!_

**End of Flashback**

"Wow," older Sakura commented. Younger _Sasuke is starting to open up sooner than I expected him to. Nice job Sasuke!_

"I know," I replied. "I can't believe he agreed."

"See, I told you it doesn't hurt to try. Looks like you have a date after dinner."

I froze and my blush grew instantly. "Da…date?"

"Yeah, what else would it be?"

"It's just a walk around the area. Yeah, just a walk."

Older Sakura smirked. "Don't lie to yourself. You're going on a date with Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Kyaa! I don't believe it," I replied. "I told you, it's not."

"Sure. Well, see you later. The hospital is that way. Tell me all about it." Older Sakura said as she turned to the right.

I turned away embarrassed and headed towards the opposite direction.

**Thank you for reading the 20****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**As you have already noticed, the next chapter is going to be about their date. I can't wait to write about it.**

**Please review and thanks for all the reviews so far. =)**


	22. Chapter 21: A Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

Everyone had just finished dinner and is heading in their own direction.

"So," Sasuke asked me when we were heading to our rooms hand in hand. "What happened?"

I lifted my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean what happened?" I questioned back.

"You know," he replied.

"What do I know?"

"The nodding, the sigh, the blushing, the thing at lunch, and, not to mention, at dinner, you know."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah."

I smiled as I said, "I think your younger self is starting to open up."

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," I started. "You know how younger Sakura and younger Sasuke went out of the inn together?"

"Yeah," he told me with a smirk that started forming.

"Your younger self had accepted to go on a 'walk' with my younger self."

"A date?"

"Exactly."

Sasuke's smirk started to grow wider as he proposed, "So how bout it?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused once again.

"We haven't been able to catch up recently with all the crazy events happening. I was wondering…"

"If I would want to go on a date with you?"

He blushed at my question and looked away as he mumbled, "Yeah."

"Gladly," I accepted as we turned back around and headed out of the inn.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

I walked out of the inn with Sasuke at my side.

_I am so nervous!_

"So," I started, thinking of what to converse about.

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"How was dinner?" I asked him.

He looked back at the road as he answered, "Good."

"Oh, yeah. The cook cooked great food. I haven't eaten such good food in awhile."

We continued walking in silence.

"Um…"

"Sakura," Sasuke called me.

I turned to face him in happiness.

_He's talking to me!_

"Yeah?" I urged him to go on.

"Do you like me?"

"Wha…," I blushed furiously and looked away from him to hide it.

He repeated the question once again, "Do you like me?"

"Wha…what caused you to ask me that question?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "I've been thinking about older Sakura and Sasuke."

When I said nothing, he continued, "I was wondering why they decided to get married—why we decided to get married."

"O…oh," I stuttered, still blushing.

_Wow. Calm down Sakura! Stop blushing! He'll see you._

"Do you?" he asked once again.

_This is your chance Sakura! It's your chance to tell him how you feel._

"I," I started as I looked in his eyes.

"Watch out!" Sasuke exclaimed.

I felt Sasuke carry me out of the way quickly. The impact was so strong that I fell down and landed on my back—Sasuke on top. I looked at our previous spot to find a kunai.

"Well, well, well," a voice called out. "If it isn't the brats. Where's the other kid? I thought there were three of you."

"Doesn't matter," another voice said.

I saw two figures step out of a shadow that a nearby building had created. I gasped in realization.

_They were the two ninjas that had ambushed us when we were looking for that lady._

One of the two ninjas threw a kunai between Sasuke and I. We jumped out of the way and separated from each other.

The other ninja continued, "No need to use violence Tsuyoshi. We came here for another purpose this time."

"We can have a little fun can't we Katsumi?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Katsumi sighed in defeat. "Fine. Only just a little though."

Tsuyoshi smirked as he ran straight ahead to Sasuke. Sasuke dodged his first punch and started fighting back. I watched quietly and was about to help him when I felt a sudden rush of pain in my right leg. My knees grew weak and I sunk down to the floor. I looked to see the other ninja with a kunai in hand. The kunai had embedded itself within my flesh.

_Ugh. It hurts. Stupid! I wasn't paying attention to the other ninja at all._

He pushed the kunai in deeper and I screamed out in pain. Sasuke turned around at the sudden scream to see the other ninja wounding my leg. Sasuke charged right at him—completely forgetting about his previous opponent. The ninja released the kunai causing the pain to increase—as well as the volume of my scream—and jumped out of Sasuke's reach.

"Come Tsuyoshi," Katsumi commanded. "Our job is done."

The other ninja nodded as they both disappeared into the night.

"It's pretty deep," Sasuke told me. "We have to get back to the inn and quick."

I felt my body being lifted from the ground and realized that Sasuke was carrying me bridal style once again. However, this time, I didn't flush in embarrassment. Instead, I was crying out in pain.

"Hang on Sakura, we're almost there," Sasuke continued.

I tried. However, a sheet of black was consuming me.

"Sa..suke," I called before I had blacked out.

**Thanks for reading the 21****st**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**This one was pretty short, but I hoped you enjoyed.**

**I had made a PowerPoint for this story this past week, but I couldn't figure out how to put it on the internet. I tried YouTube, but it doesn't allow PowerPoint. I had also tried to convert the PowerPoint into video, but it did not come out right. Any ideas?**

**Please review. =)**


	23. Chapter 22:  Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

Hand in hand, Sasuke walked me around the village.

"I wonder how the date went," I commented.

"If your prediction on how he is starting to open up is correct, then I suggest it is better than expected," Sasuke replied with a sigh.

I looked at him with confusion.

"Why do you keep sighing?" I asked him.

"It's just that," he started, looking away. "You just keep talking about them and…it's just that…we are having our date right now."

I looked up at him with a smirk.

"So you," I started.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice interrupted.

I turned around to spot younger Naruto running towards us with a look of desperation. He stopped in front of us, panting.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed,

"It…it's…Sakura-chan…she…needs medical help," Naruto replied.

_Sakura? I'm right here and I am not injured in any way._

A spark flashed my mind as I thought of my younger self.

"Come, hurry," Naruto continued. "And quick."

He started off with a fast walk towards the direction at which he came and sped up as he heard us following. We bursted in the inn and went towards mine and younger Sakura's room. I heard a groan before entering. Younger Sakura laid on her bed asleep, blood spread around her right leg from an arrow that was still stuck on her leg. Younger Sasuke looked up in panic and concern as I knelt down besides her.

"She fainted while getting here. I didn't take out the arrow because I don't know what would have happened if I did," younger Sasuke told me.

I nodded—telling him that I understood.

"Let's go and wait for them outside," Sasuke told the others.

Footsteps faded out the door and I was alone with younger Sakura.

"You might feel pain, but it will all be better later on," I told the unconscious younger Sakura.

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

I couldn't get my mind off of Sakura. The way she held a pained face, her expression when she was stabbed in the leg and all of it had made me so concerned.

_Why? Why am I so worried?_

I tried to shake off the feeling, but it would not budge. I walked all the way to mine and older Sasuke's room without knowledge. I was about to reach in my pocket for the key, but older Sasuke had been faster. He opened the door and beckoned me to enter. I nodded and went in—concern had still consumed me.

"What happened?" Older Sasuke suddenly asked me.

I stared down in silence hoping he would understand without words being spoken.

After a while of silence, older Sasuke spoke up once again, "I heard you went on a date with younger Sakura. I thought it would be a change in your life—a good one. What happened?"

I looked up—knowing that he wouldn't let me go that easily—and started explaining.

"I took your advice," I told him. "So, I accepted a walk with her after dinner."

He urged me on.

I continued, "She asked me about dinner and I thought about some things."

"Like?" older Sasuke questioned.

"I thought about why you—we—decided to get married. Then, I asked her if she like me or not because there had to be a reason why I proposed to her."

"Sounds good so far. How did it get ruined?"

"She was about to tell me her answer when those ninjas came."

Older Sasuke lifted his eyebrows, "Ninjas?"

"Yeah. Do you remember when we got ambushed looking for that one lady to help older Sakura?"

Confusion spread on his face.

_That's right. We didn't meet him till afterwards. However, he was there when we went back to the village and they came again._

"The ones who stole the scroll."

A light of recognition wiped out the confused expression. He nodded.

"Well, they had ambushed us once again and said something about a mission. He said that he needed to do something—something that included us. While I was fighting one of the ninjas, Sakura was standing from the sidelines watching. I had completely forgotten about the other ninja, when I heard her scream. The other ninja had stabbed Sakura in the right leg," I told older Sasuke with a pained expression. "I couldn't stop it, it was too late. When I went by Sakura's side, the ninjas had disappeared saying something about completing a mission. I don't know that ambushing us was the objective or stabbing Sakura, but I have a feeling something dangerous is coming."

Older Sasuke looked in thought for a while before saying, "We are going to need to look deeper into this and I agree with your premonition."

He continued, but, this time, with a smirk, "You were worried weren't you? I could tell by your pained and concerned expressions."

"Wha…," I looked away with a blush creeping across my cheek. "Worried? What are you talking about?"

"You care about her don't you?"

I tried to keep my expression neutral as I said, "No. She's just a teammate."

I had no idea why, but I felt my heart tighten as I denied my care for her.

_Why would I feel this way? It's not as it I actually care for her, do I?_

I shook away the thoughts in denial.

_Of course I wouldn't. She's just at team mate. That's all. Of course team mates care for each other. Of course. That's why._

"Don't deny it Sasuke," older Sasuke told me. "You can hurt precious people around you if you do."

"I'm not," I replied.

Silence filled the room once again.

"I have a question for you," Older Sasuke started. "What would you say if Sakura confessed to you?"

I looked at him with surprise and turned back to my neutral expression.

"She won't," I replied.

"How do you know that she doesn't like you?"

"She doesn't."

"Well, if she ever does, think about it. Don't just deny it like you just did to me. Actually try and your answer might be a surprise to, even, yourself."

I looked down in thought. Suddenly, knocks were heard from the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" a familiar voice yelled.

I sighed and opened the door to reveal Naruto.

"What?" I questioned, monotone.

"Sa…Sakura! She's awake. Come one," Naruto told me.

My thoughts about my conversation with older Sasuke disappeared. Before I even knew it, I raced after Naruto and headed toward Sakura's room with older Sasuke close behind. The door banged open and revealed Sakura sitting up in bed—a cast on her leg. Older Sakura was sitting beside her. Sakura's eyes flickered up with surprise.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

She smiled at him and replied with a "yes". Older Sakura stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you alone and come back later," She told Sakura and then looked at older Sasuke. "I need to talk to you Sasuke."

Older Sakura and Older Sasuke walked out, dragging Naruto with them leaving only Sakura and I in the room. Silence filled the room and I looked up to see Sakura staring at me.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Better than before. Older Sakura sure did a good job," she smiled. "I hope to be just like her when I grow older."

Once again, silence.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

I looked at her in the eye to indicate that I was listening.

She blushed, "Would you like to go on walk again after I'm all better? A normal walk that wouldn't be interrupted this time?"

I thought for a minute before answering, "Sure."

Her whole face brightened and I had this weird feeling in my heart. We spent the next few minutes with small talks. Older Sakura came back in and I went back to my room. That night, I slept on my bed feeling anxious to go on the "walk".

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

After a few days, my leg was better enough to walk. Sasuke came and told me that our walk would be after dinner—once again. I was surprised that he was the one who came to me. Anyways, I'm glad. I can't wait! Dinner had passed by very quickly and I had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about our walk. I saw Sasuke's eyes flicker up to meet mine indicating that it was time. We both got up and exited the room with smirks burning into our backs. Silence filled the atmosphere.

"So," I asked. "How was dinner?"

_Déjà vu._

"Good," he replied.

Silence again. I gathered up all my courage and turned to face him.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

Over the past few days in bed, I thought about telling my feelings to Sasuke. He had asked me and never gotten an answer. Even though I'm nervous, I think he deserves an answer for helping me that night that I was stabbed. He looked up me and I continued.

"Sasuke," I said with a blush. "I like you."

**Thanks for reading the 22****nd**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Wow. It had been so long since I updated. So busy! I tried to make this one longer. It's not that long, but longer than the one's I had originally written.**

**Please review. I appreciate it. =)**


	24. Chapter 23:  The Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked me.

I looked up at her—waiting for her to continue.

"Sasuke," She said with a blush. "I like you."

Time seemed to freeze. I stared at her—completely and utterly in shock. I took the next few seconds to compose myself.

_Did she just say that she likes me? Sure, I noticed the shy glances she flickered at me ever since she was put on my team. She had also asked me to go eat with her saying that it was to "congratulate the team for a successful mission" a few times. I had always thought it was just a simple crush that would pass. However, it had already been passed a year or so and she still had this feeling for me. Maybe it was much stronger than I had thought._

I suddenly remembered my conversation with older Sasuke.

"_I have a question for you," Older Sasuke started. "What would you say if Sakura confessed to you?"_

After that conversation, I tried not to ponder about that question due to the fact that I knew that Sakura did not like me that way. To the contrary, I would find my mind slipping, thinking about what I would say if that had actually happen. Apparently, Sakura does like me—more than I had ever thought. I looked down at her hesitant eyes as if she was deciding whether to stay or flee from the tension. Then, my thoughts came to the night at which she was stabbed. I did not know what overcame me. Why was I so worried? So concerned? There must be a reason. I always thought of Sakura as a weak and annoying fan girl. Where did this care for her come from? Unless…I actually like her. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Um…It's getting late. I think we should go back," Sakura told me with a smile and ran off toward the inn.

_A fake smile? Why?_

I shook off the question and walked after her.

_It's not possible. I cannot like her._

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

I pushed through the entrance door of the inn and toward my room doing whatever I can to put greater distance between Sasuke and me. That was when the tears started to fall. I fumbled in my pocket for the key to my room and opened the door to reveal older Sakura and Sasuke. I seemed to have surprised them seeing them both flinch when I came in. I jumped on my bed—my face in the pillow.

"I'll talk to you later," older Sakura told older Sasuke as he exited the room—locking the door behind him.

Seeing my tear stained face, she asked, "What happened?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I sobbed into my pillow—waiting for the emotions to calm. However, tears just kept coming like a never ending waterfall. Not the beautiful or breathtaking kind, but the intense and roaring kind. My emotions just would not stop. After what seemed like days or so, I finally calmed.

Older Sakura, who had been beside me the entire time, asked again, "What happened?"

So, I told her.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke," I said with a blush. "I like you."_

_I saw his face turn into shock. Then, composed himself and looked in thought. The silence seemed an eternity. I decided on whether I should flee from the tension or not—seeing that no answer would come from his mouth. His eyes glanced at me once and looked down, once again. I saw him shake his head, probably in frustration. _

"_Frustration?" my conscious told me. "Maybe that was a way of telling you that he does not like you back. That he thinks of you as a nuisance and annoyance."_

_Shock had crossed my face as I tried to deny it._

_No. No, it can't be._

_Tear had started forming and I tried to hold it back. I needed to escape._

"_Um…It's getting late. I think we should go back," I told him with a fake smile and ran off toward the inn._

**End of Flashback**

"I think he don't think he likes me," I looked down in depression. "Maybe he even hates me."

Older Sakura sighed and told me, "He doesn't."

"But he shook his head. He has to be denying something and seeing that I had just told him that I liked him, he was probably thinking about that. He's denying my confession," I told her.

"Trust me on this one. Sasuke had always had difficulty in showing his emotions. Usually, assumed statements about him are wrong. Even now, I have some difficulty in trying to decipher what Sasuke really thinks."

I looked down in silence.

"Wait for him. Wait for him to tell you instead. Don't assume," she continued. "Maybe, he actually feels the same way even though it doesn't look like it."

Older Sakura stood up telling me, "Don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean it. You had a tough day. Go to sleep."

I lay in bed for what seemed like seconds when I finally fell asleep. I hadn't noticed how sleepy I was until I did. The next time I woke up, it was the middle of the night. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:49 am. I didn't notice before, but something seemed odd about older Sakura's bed.

_No one is in it. Where is she?_

It was then that I heard a creak at the door.

"Sakura?" I asked.

She flinched and turned back to look at me.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

She had her bag in her hands and her ninja outfit on. It was like she was leaving—like she was going on a mission.

"Why are you up so early? It's only 3 am. Go back to sleep," Older Sakura told me.

I knew she was ignoring my question. This time, I got out from under the covers and stood next to her.

"Where are you going?" I asked her once again. "Are you leaving?"

She sighed and told me to sit down.

"Don't worry," she told me as she sat down on my bed. "I'm not going yet."

I followed—sitting next to her.

"I had been talking to Sasuke about what had happened the night you were stabbed," she started.

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

**Flashback**

_I finally finished bandaging younger Sakura's leg. I picked up the arrow that had been in her leg minutes before and examined it. Shock crossed my face as I saw a message engraved in it. A knock on the door startled me and quickly shoved the arrow in my medical bag. I opened the door to see Naruto._

"_Is it ok to see her now?" he asked._

"_We'll have to wait until," I started, but was interrupted by a groan. I turned to see younger Sakura struggling to sit up._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto's face brightened up. "I'll have to tell the others."_

_I walked toward my younger self._

"_Is everything ok? Is there anywhere else you feel pain besides your leg?" I asked her._

_She shook her head._

"_I tried to do the best I could. It will heal in a few days, but you must be careful. You don't want it getting any worse," I told her._

"_Thank you," younger Sakura thanked me with a smile. "Sorry for bothering you."_

"_No problem. Healing was daily for me. Don't worry about hassling me."_

_Naruto bursted through the door with both Sasukes in toll._

"_Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked._

_She smiled at him and replied with a "yes". Older Sakura stood up and walked towards the door._

"_I'll leave you alone and come back later," I told younger Sakura and then looked at Sasuke. "I need to talk to you Sasuke."_

_Sasuke and I walked out, dragging Naruto with me leaving only younger Sakura and Sasuke in the room. _

"_Hey! What was that for? I was talking to her," Naruto complained._

"_Younger Sasuke needs to talk to her. Go get some ramen or something," I told him._

_His face brightened, "Now that I think about it. I am kind of hunger. Well, I'll see you guys later than."_

_Naruto disappeared a second later. I turned to Sasuke, grabbed his hand, and led him to his room. He opened the door, walked in with me, and I locked it._

"_What happened?" He asked me with concern._

_I took out the arrow from my medical bag and showed it to him._

"_There was a message inscribed on it," I told him._

_He read it out loud,"We have the scroll. Give us Sasuke—the younger one—in exchange for it. I know about the situation. Give him to me or you will never go back."_

_He, then, said, "I'm guessing the numbers after this message is the ninja code for the location at which they are at."_

"_I think we should go on our own. Don't tell them about this," I suggested._

"_Right. We should go soon," Sasuke nodded his head._

"_Before it's too late," I continued._

**End of Flashback**

"So you're going to go to the location now?" younger Sakura asked.

I nodded.

"But they wanted the younger Sasuke, not your fiancé," she continued.

I smirked and said, "That's why we are ninjas."

I stood up. "Anyways, you should go back to sleep. I need to go."

"Wait!" younger Sakura had grabbed my arm before I got the chance to leave. "I'll come with you. You need more people. You don't know how many of them there are."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"That's why you need more people. I'm coming if you say so or not." _I need to become stronger. I cannot stay weak like this._

"But," older Sakura started, but was interrupted.

"It's no use Sakura," Sasuke said from the door.

I had not heard him come in. I made a mental note to be more cautious.

He continued, "He found out too."

Kakashi-sensei appeared from behind my fiancé.

"You didn't think I would find out did you," Kakashi-sensei stated. "I could tell from your expressions these past few days that something was going on."

"Wha," I stared in disbelief.

_So many surprises. Well, that's Kakashi-sensei for you._

"We're coming too," younger Sasuke suddenly appeared from behind the door.

Younger Sakura flinched when she heard him and turned away with a depressed expression.

"You too?" I asked.

"The hall way was so noisy that I couldn't sleep. I heard Kakashi-sensei and older Sasuke arguing about something outside the room and figured something was up," younger Sasuke replied.

"Might as well wake everyone up and go on this mission together," Kakashi-sensei stated.

Sasuke told him, "No. You, Sakura, Sasuke—my fiancé, Jiraiya and Naruto can go, but it's too dangerous for younger Sasuke. He's the one they want. We can't risk him getting captured. Tsunade-shishou would not be too pleased with bloodshed either."

"I can protect myself. I'm not that weak," younger Sasuke replied, mad.

"No. You are not, but we can't risk it," Sasuke told him.

"I'm going with or without your permission."

Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine. However, if you get captured, don't say I didn't warn you."

Younger Sasuke walked out the door saying, "Might as well wake the idiot up and get packed."

Everyone exited the room and I sat down on my bed sighing.

"I didn't expect that coming. I thought we were just going to sneak out without anyone finding out. Guess we have to change our plans a little," I told younger Sakura.

She nodded while packing. Her sullen expression suddenly turned into one of determination.

Younger Sakura thought, "_Stronger. I will get stronger! I will no longer bring Sasuke and Naruto down."_

"Well if you are ready, let's go," I told her as we walked out of our room, out of the inn, and into the darkness of the night not knowing what challenges would come.

**Thanks for reading the 23****rd**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**During the past few days, I had been reading the Iron Fey series written by Julie Kagawa. Awesome book! I couldn't stop reading it. I finished the first book, ****The Iron King****, a week ago and the second book, ****The Iron Daughter,**** today. There was also this mini story between the first and second book that can be downloaded on the authors website. I can't wait till the third comes out. It's called ****The Iron Queen****. Also, I think the author is making a fourth called ****The Iron Knight****. Well, if you like fantasy, romance, and action I'm sure you'll like this because I did.**

**Please review. Thank you. =)**


	25. Chapter 24: Itachi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**Third Person POV**

Team 7, older Sasuke, and older Sakura decided to go, while Jiraiya stayed behind and told them that he had business and would maybe catch up later. Lady Tsunade and Shizune had of course stayed—since they did not know of the events.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

We had just recently left Konoha and I was already beginning to feel nervous, not just from the lack of knowledge on what challenges might come, but also from the constant stares that Sasuke keeps giving me. Sure, Sakura had reassured me that the thought—that Sasuke did not like me like I had assumed—was wrong; however, I could not get rid of the feeling that he does actually dislike me and think of me as an annoying and pestering fan girl that has no importance what so ever in his life. If what I had assumed was true, why does he keep staring at me? Why would he even give me a second glance? I shook my head.

_Focus Sakura! We are on a mission right now. No time to worry about boys._

"What's wrong?" older Sakura had asked upon seeing my frustrated appearance.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just have some thoughts on my mind."

She nodded seeing that I did not want her to probe any further.

Naruto, as impatient as he is, questioned, "How much longer till we reach the destination?"

"Do you have to ask that every two seconds? We just left," Sasuke told him annoyed.

"It's taking too long. Besides, you're over exaggerating."

"Yeah, by about a second or two," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"It's not. It's more than that."

"It is too."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

A glare was followed after Sasuke's exclamation of 'yes'. Naruto mirrored his expression.

"Quiet, both of you. You might attract unwanted attention," Kakashi-sensei commanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Wah…," Naruto cried as he stumbled on a branch.

His mistake caused a domino effect causing everyone to stumble afterwards. Traveling had ceased as everyone stood glaring at Naruto.

"Why are you all looking at me? It was Sasuke's fault! He tripped me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke glare was stronger than ever. "Are you saying that I was the cause for _your _mistake?"

"Yeah. Who else would be mad enough to trip me?"

"I didn't do anything," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, right. Sure y," Naruto started before he was interrupted by a groan.

"Would you brats shut up?" a mysterious, but close voice suddenly complained. "Some people are trying to sleep here. My mood is as bad as it is with some annoying pests waking me up—even more with the nuisance stepping on my leg to complete it. Now you want to keep me up with nonstop yelling? Do you want your heads attached to your puny bodies?"

"Who…," Naruto asked before he saw the source of the commotion.

A black silhouette was spotted by older Sasuke, older Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and I.

"It can't be…," older Sakura said surprised.

Older Sasuke also had an expression of surprise and one of dislike that came afterwards.

**First Person POV- Sasuke (20)**

_Kisame._

There's no mistaking it. A man who had blue tinted skin, gills just below his round eyes, and an Akatsuki cloak around his body. His weapon was barely visible from the glint of the moon. Kisame—the one and only partner of _him. Him—_the man who had killed off my clan, my family, and my happy life as a child. The man who was the cause of my growing hatred.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

I relaxed my fist—unaware that I had been gripping so tightly.

"Who," Naruto started, before I had gripped his shoulders—stopping him from saying anything further.

He glared at me, but I didn't care. If Kisame was here, then _he _must be near. As if on cue, another silhouette appeared next to Kisame.

"Kisame, don't cause trouble," a voice, that I had once knew, spoke.

I was not the only one who was tense, younger Sasuke's form also froze. I felt a hand slip into mine—telling me it's ok. Even through the toughest times, Sakura had always been there for me. I relaxed a bit and a small smile formed as I looked at her supporting face. My need for revenge had always been my priority. I wanted—no—needed to become strong so that one day I could kill my once loved brother. However, that was before I realized my feelings. When I first realized that the feelings were reality, I tried to ignore them—deny them. To the contrary, they had just grown. I tried to stop it, but it just kept coming until I could no longer hide it. I had to use the final option. I had to leave Konoha. I was ready that night. I had even made it to the gates. However, things started to change when I heard the voice—the voice that I did not want to hear any longer, in fear that my feelings would grow even stronger. Without even realizing it, I had willingly come back. It was then that I accepted my feelings for her. I realized that hatred and revenge are not as important as Sakura. The feelings of hatred and revenge started fading as my feelings for Sakura grew. Now, I felt little to no hatred, but it still lingered in the back of my mind even though I tried my hardest to get rid of it.

"I didn't do anything. Those brats were the ones who caused trouble," Kisame told the figure next to him. "If anything, they should be punished."

"Calm down. Don't forget the mission," _he_ told Kisame.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kisame stood up—whipping his weapon out to help steady himself. Naruto stepped back after taking a look at his samehada—breaking a twig. For the first time, _he _took notice of us. _He_ looked from Naruto to Kakashi-sensei to younger Sakura and his eyes finally landed on younger Sasuke. A smile arose from _his _face.

"Sasuke," one of the voices called.

"Itachi," younger Sasuke replied with gripped fists.

I knew from his expression that he was about ready to blow if Itachi doesn't leave now. I gripped younger Sasuke's shoulders with my other hand—since Sakura is holding on to one—for support telling him to calm. It was then that Itachi had seemed to notice me for the first time. Shock was his first expression.

"It can't be…," Itachi said.

"So. How long are we going to stand here? I thought there was a mission we need to complete," Kisame asked.

He quickly masked his shocked expression into a neutral one.

"Right," he replied.

Itachi and Kisame left into the shadows. I had noticed that his eyes never left mine even when he went.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

I watched the two mysterious ninjas leave. I couldn't help, but think that one of the two ninjas were all too familiar—like I had seen him somewhere before.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, a missing-nin from Kirigakure, and Itachi Uchiha, the ex-Leaf ninja who murdered the Uchiha clan," Kakashi-sensei replied. "Two of the nine members in the Akatsuki."

_Uchiha?_

A spark flickered in my mind.

_It can't be…can it? Was that Sasuke's older brother that he sought revenge on?_

I looked to my left to see him standing there in anger with his fists tightened. I reached my hand out to comfort him, but he pulled away.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" I asked him.

He turned around swiftly and glared at me.

"Is there something I can do?" I continued.

"Mind your own business," he replied.

"But."

His glare hardened.

"Shut. Up. You're so annoying."

My eyes widened at his reply. Tears were fighting to spill, but I kept them in.

"Oh, ok," I told him, glancing at the ground. "Um…I'll go ahead. I think I heard something nearby."

With that, I dashed out. I felt the first drop of tears sliding down my cheeks. I continued traveling, not knowing where I was going. Anything was fine as long as I have distance between Sasuke and I.

**Thanks for reading the 24****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**How was it?**

**Please review. =)**


	26. Chapter 25: Don't Give Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

I had no idea why, but I felt a tinge of sadness as I watched Sakura's retreating form.

_Is that a tear?_

I pounded my fist on the nearby tree—frustrated at what I have done.

"What was that all about Sasuke?" Naruto yelled at me. "Why did you say that to her?"

"Shut up," I told him.

"Didn't you see her? She cared about you, but you had to tell her to shut up, didn't you? She cared Sasuke. She cried when she was leaving," Naruto continued.

"Would you…SHUT UP!" I yelled, slamming the tree with my fist.

I dashed forward, hoping to get out of there. I needed to escape. Anywhere. Anywhere was fine as long as I'm alone. Seeing that I was at a far enough distance, my legs gave way and I leaned back against a tree. My head lay in my arms. I don't know why, but I felt a tinge of guilt. Why am I feeling this way? Why do I care what happens to her? Why would I care if I made her cry? I had been trying to get rid of these feelings the moment it started. I tried whatever I can to deny it—to stop it. However, I can't deny them now. I know I have to apologize. I don't know why, but, if I don't, I know I will regret it for the rest of my life. After what seemed like hours, I finally stood up. The sun had already begun to set. I spotted a camp a few miles away and assumed that it was Kakashi-sensei and the rest of them. When I arrived, I saw everyone sit around the fire. Sakura was seated next to older Sakura for she had already arrived. All eyes turned to me, but I was only looking at Sakura. Should I apologize now? Before I could decide, she turned her eyes away the moment our eyes met. I lay down next to a tree a few feet away from the group with my back facing them.

_Later. I'll apologize later._

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

I finally found our camp site after what felt like hours of crying my eyes out.

Older Sakura came towards me asking, "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded silently, my gaze on the ground. She nodded.

"That's good. Come sit. It's warmer around the fire," older Sakura told me.

I followed her in silence.

"You ok Sakura-chan? Don't worry, Sasuke's always like that. He didn't mean anything," Naruto explained.

However, I knew that wasn't true.

_He hated me. I'm annoying and weak. I'm nothing to him._

Tears were fighting to spill once again, but, this time, I held it back for fear that my weak self would show once more.

_I'm ok. I'm ok._

I heard the bushes rustle and I turned my head to see Sasuke. I found that his eyes were on me—staring, as if trying to decide. I quickly looked away—tears pushing to come out. I held it and my eyes, once again, became less teary. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke heading toward a tree that was a few feet away from the fire. He turned his back on us and I let out a sigh of relief due to the fact that I don't have to face him this soon.

"Sakura," older Sakura called me as she stood up.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking up at her.

"Can you go with me to get water? There's a river by."

I nodded as I stood up and followed her. We were a little bit farther than hearing distance when we spotted by a river. Older Sakura took a bottle from her bag and refilled it.

"What are going to do now?" she asked me.

I replied, "What do you mean?" even though I knew what she was asking.

"Do you still like him? Even though he said all those things to you?"

I thought for a bit.

"No. I think I need to stop these feelings before it grows any larger," I lied.

She looked at me with an 'I know you're lying' look.

"So you don't like him now?" older Sakura asked once again.

"No."

"You don't have feelings for him anymore?"

"No."

"So you hate him like you think he hates you?"

"No."

She raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't hate him," older Sakura confirmed.

"No."

"You don't have feelings for him?"

I was getting annoyed by her many questions.

"No! I don't hate him, but I don't like him either," I told her, then looked down. "At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"That you don't hate him?" she questioned.

"No. I can never hate him. I like him. I admit it. However, I want those feelings to go away. I know he doesn't like me. He might even hate me. I even heard him saying that I was annoying himself."

"Let me ask you one thing Sakura. Are your feelings for him that weak? Weak enough to forget."

That question had shocked me. Are my feelings for him really that weak? Sure, I like him, but I never thought to what extent. Ever since my childhood, I had felt something for him.

Older Sakura stated, "I don't think so. I think your feelings are stronger than you had ever thought and it will continue to grow."

_Did it really grow that much?_

Older Sakura continued, "I know you're a little confused about your feelings right now, but when you finally have a settle thought on this, you will understand. You can't give up on him now Sakura. Fight. Fight till the finish. If he really does hate you like you had thought—which I doubt, then it's ok. At least you tried."

_Right. What am I doing? Worrying about useless things like this. Even if I did give up, I would still be depressed and would have an even harder life. So why not give it a try? I had already confessed that I liked him. Why not go all the way?_

I nodded at her. A small smile crept up my lips. I haven't been in a better mood until now since the accident with Sasuke.

"Good. Let's go back. It's getting really late," older Sakura told me.

I followed her footsteps back to our campsite.

_That's right. My feelings aren't that weak. I'll keep fighting until it's over. Watch out Sasuke, I'm coming for you._

**Thanks for reading the 25****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Wow. I updated faster this time. I'll continue writing tomorrow. **

**Thanks for the reviews and support.**

**Please review. =)**


	27. Chapter 26: I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

I woke up to the rays of the sun shining into my eyes and rolled over in attempt to get in a more comfortable position. I was about to fall into sleep once again when I heard a loud crash.

"Naruto! Watch where you're going!" Sakura yelled.

"Eheh. Sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to trip on you," he replied with an apologetic smile.

"Geez. You're so clumsy," Sakura told Naruto, shaking her head with a sigh.

I grunted as I sat up.

_Knowing them, I'm not going to get anymore sleep now._

Sakura sat up from her position on the floor—her hands by her hips to help her stand up.

"Wah?" Sakura looked at her hands confused. "Naruto! What's this?"

"Eheh. I think I held the bottle of water when I tripped. What's worse is that it was open," Naruto replied, backing up.

"Now I'm all wet! See what you've done! We have to refill the water again too!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry Sakura-chan. It was an accident. I didn't mean it."

"Now, I have to change. You're lucky I brought a spear change of clothes or you'll be in your underwear right because I am not wearing wet clothes in this cold weather."

Sakura stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to change behind this tree. Don't look," Sakura told everyone before disappearing behind the mentioned tree.

She came back minutes later with dry clothes as everyone started packing and clearing the camp.

"We have to leave quickly. We don't have much time. But before that, we have to refill," older Sakura glared at Naruto. "the bottle with water."

"Sorry," Naruto smiled apologetically, eyes glanced at the ground.

Older Sakura looked from Sakura to me before smirking.

"Why don't we have Sakura and Sasuke go refill it while the rest of us clear camp," older Sakura proposed. "Don't you agree Sasuke?"

Older Sasuke was still on the ground asleep. He turned in his sleep from the sound of his name, but did not wake up.

"Sasuke?" older Sakura called, shaking him.

He grunted before pulling her down and into his embrace. She smiled before calling him up gently. Older Sasuke gave no answer before he fell back into slumber.

She sighed before pointing at the bottle saying, "There's a river not too far from here. Sakura should know where it is."

We nodded and Sakura picked up the bottle before setting off. However, before we left, I couldn't help but notice Naruto staring at us in depression. While traveling, I noticed that she wasn't as depressed as yesterday and doesn't avoid my gaze as much.

_I wonder what happened._

Traveling through these trees with her reminded me of yesterday's conflict. My inner conscious is telling me to apologize and that this is a good chance since I don't know the next time when I will be alone with her. I heard the rushing of water before calling her name.

"Sakura," I called, urging her for her attention.

She turned to me hesitantly before looking at my eyes with determination.

"Yes Sasuke?" Sakura replied when we arrived at the river.

She started to fill the bottle. I mumbled an apology—my gaze on the floor and my hands in my pockets.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that," she looked at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry," I said a bit louder.

Sakura dropped the bottle she was holding and I looked up to see her face holding an expression of shock.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

_Did he just…apologize? _

For all the years I have been with him, Sasuke Uchiha _never _apologizes. When I say never, I mean never. I have never heard Sasuke utter the word 'sorry' in my life.

"Wh…for what?" I asked.

"You know," he murmured.

I wasn't quite getting where he was going with this. Why would he apologize? Then, an idea flashed by.

"About what happened yesterday?" I asked astonished.

He nodded a bit. I could tell he was a bit embarrassed by his actions.

_So cute!_

I shook my head. Anyways…

"Oh, no. You don't need to apologize for that," I told him.

_It made me realize how strong my feelings were for you. It helped me move from depression to determination. I think I'm getting stronger. I think I have more courage now to express my feelings._

I smiled. He held a confused expression like he didn't understand what I was just saying.

"I mean," I blushed looking in any direction except his eyes while mumbling. "I like you. I would forgive every mistake you make."

I could feel him staring at me in thought.

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I felt this strange feeling in my heart when she confessed, once again, that she liked me—not the friendship like, but the like between a boyfriend and a girlfriend. That got me thinking. Did she want me as her boyfriend? The strange feeling came back again. I have no idea why, but every time I'm around her I feel this way. Is it a sickness? Did she perform some kind of jutsu on me?

_No._

For all the time I knew her, she wouldn't do that. It's just not in her personality. Besides, I don't think there's such a jutsu.

Silence held the air before I said, "We better get back. I think they're waiting for us."

That statement seemed to snap her out of her trance for she quickly picked up the bottle and refilled it with water.

"Um…well, we better get back," her blush hardened by the silent atmosphere.

I smirked.

_Cute._

That took me back a bit. Did I just think that she was cute? Even though I don't want to admit it, I think I know what these weird feelings are. This cannot be happening. I cannot like her. I saw her stumble to get out of the embarrassing atmosphere. My smirk was forming once again. I tried to suppress it, but it wouldn't budge.

_This is bad. This is really bad. These feelings might not stop. Even if I want it to, it might be too late._

**Thanks for reading the 26****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Fast update once again.**

**Merry Christmas to all! I hope you have a happy holiday.**

**Please review. =)**


	28. Chapter 27: The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

After younger Sakura and younger Sasuke came back, we started traveling once again. I couldn't help, but notice the blushing younger Sakura and smirking younger Sasuke when they came back. Something good probably happened during their trip. I can't wait to probe. Even now, I see younger Sakura give younger Sasuke shy glances and blush every time he catches her eye. Although younger Sasuke tries to hide it, I can see the smirks forming every time the blushing girl averts her eyes. Younger Sakura had also given effort to hide her blushes; however, I think—no—I know that younger Sasuke sees it.

_They are so cute!_

I was so busy in thought that I didn't notice a smile form on my mouth until Sasuke asked, "Why are you smiling for?"

"Because you're beside me forever and always," I told him as my smile grew.

He laughed his real laugh that I always hear, but others little to none does.

He replied, "As much as I like to hear that, what's the real reason?"

"I already told you," I stated, slipping my hands into his.

Sasuke gave me the 'I know you're lying' look before I glanced in another direction laughing.

"Look," I whispered to him.

Sasuke gave me a confused expression telling me that he didn't understand where I was getting at.

I continued, "Behind you."

He turned around right at the time where younger Sakura and younger Sasuke's eyes met. Younger Sakura flicked her eyes in the opposite direction blushing, while a smirk formed in younger Sasuke's lips. Younger Sasuke wasn't the only one who was smirking now; my fiancé also formed one after observing the younger two.

"I think it's starting," I told him, a smile still held my face. "Wait, no."

Sasuke held a confused look once again.

"I think it already did," I told him. "Way before today."

He smirked—knowing what I was talking about and replied, "Agreed."

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

"Let's make camp here," Kakashi-sensei, who had been quiet during this whole mission due to his favorite novels, announced.

I had forgotten all about him. Sure he traveled with us, but he always stayed in the back. Older Sasuke nodded and we stopped the travel.

"This is our last camp," Kakashi-sensei stated. "It will only take half the day tomorrow to get there. So sleep well tonight everyone."

"Yeah right Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said to him. "Even if you say that, you yourself won't even follow it. Instead of sleeping, you're probably going to read your boring books that pervy sage wrote. I don't know what you see in them."

Kakashi-sensei replied saying, "You'll learn when you're an adult how entertaining these books really are."

"Uh huh. Sure," Naruto sarcastically replied. "Like I'd ever."

"Just keep saying that kid. You'll regret it someday."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now."

Naruto laid down next to the fire and shut his eyes. I followed also laying next to the fire. I saw Sasuke deep in thought before coming back into reality. He looked at the trees and then at everyone beside the fire. It seemed like he was trying to decide where to sleep tonight. To my surprise, Sasuke didn't go next to a tree to sleep like he had last time; however, he slept next to the fire right next to me. I don't know if I should scream in excitement or blush at his choice. Whichever, I'm glad.

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

Throughout the trip, I kept catching Sakura sneak peeks at me. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

_It was too cute._

Again with the word cute. I have to stop that. Sasuke Uchiha never compliments a girl that way for girls had always annoyed me. They were always to clingy and talks to much. So annoying. Even though Sakura was like that sometimes, I couldn't help but think that she's something different. Something—I have no idea what—makes her feel special from all the other girls out there. Something that made me feel something towards a girl that I had never felt before. I shook my head in frustration. I need to stop these feelings—even though I know it's too late, it couldn't hurt to try.

My inner self replied, "Are you sure it wouldn't hurt?"

_Why would it?_

My inner self sighed in disappointment, "Those things you've been feeling lately around Sakura. It's called your feelings."

I scoffed.

_Of course they're my feelings. What else would they be?_

"There not just any feelings Sasuke, they're the feelings that are starting to bloom for her. Not just normal friendship feelings, but feelings of like between a boy and a girl which might even lead to love."

I started to feel annoyed.

_Yeah, right. Would you mind shutting up?_

"Don't deny it Sasuke. It might end up hurting the girl. Not only her, but also yourself."

_Hurting Sakura I get. She already confessed—twice to be exact. But myself? That I didn't quite get._

I shook my head as reality seeped in once again. I watched as everyone started toward the fire that was made after we decided to camp here. I shivered once again as a breeze pass by. As much as I want stay as far away from Sakura to get rid of these feelings, I couldn't tonight. It was definitely too cold. I looked at the fire at which everyone was surrounding.

_Where could I sleep?_

A shiver passed through my body once again.

_Some place warm. But where exactly? _

All sides around the fire had already been taken. I guess I will have to sleep next to someone. Naruto is a definite no. With all that snoring, who could ever sleep? Kakashi-sensei…I think not. If Naruto's statement about how he reads those…books of his all night was correct, then what better would I sleep if he explains and tells me all about it all night long? I don't want to sleep next older Sakura or older Sasuke since I don't want to be looking at their intimate sleeping positions all night if I get no sleep. I don't want to ruin their time together either.

My inner self spoke once again, "Yeah. Imagine yourself all grown up. Imagine if you ruined their time together and you get all pissed. Wow…how mad you will be…I don't even want to know."

I could feel my inner self smirk. "I guess that only leaves one more person."

_Sakura._

I walked next to the position at which she slept. These strange feelings were starting to come up again. I don't know why, but I somehow felt nervous as I walked closer and lay down. I could imagine a blushing Sakura fretting when she noticed that I had lain next to her. I couldn't help, but form a smirk.

_Stop. _

I commanded myself to gain my neutral expression once again.

_Turn around Sasuke. Just turn around. That way, you can act like she's not next to you because you can't see her. _

I turned the opposite direction and stared at the trees. However, I could still feel these strange feelings. A shiver went through me from the cold once again.

_I'm still too far from the fire._

I turned back around to see Sakura sound asleep and then looked at the rest of the members I was traveling with. They, too, had fallen asleep.

_I guess it couldn't hurt to scoot a little closer. We are a bit farther apart than necessary._

I did not know how, but I, eventually, feel into deep slumber. I guess all that thinking and frustration really made me tired.

I noticed that it was morning from the sun that was shining down at me wanting to seep into my eyes. However, I did not budge. I just lay there—wanting to sleep even more. To the contrary, that was not fulfilled. A gasp was heard before I unwillingly pried my eyes open. My dark eyes meet emerald.

"Uh…um. Sa…Sa…Sas…uke?" Sakura stuttered.

It took me a moment to register why she was reacting this way before I noticed her in my embrace. She was looking up at me for her head was against my chest and my chin slightly above her head. She was blushing furiously—trying not to meet my eyes. I tried to suppress it, but I also had a little blush of my own on my usually neutral expression.

**Thanks for reading the 27****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Hoped that was entertaining.**

**Well, I wonder what will happen next.**

**Please review. I appreciate it. =)**


	29. Chapter 28: Hidden Emotions Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

I felt the rays on my closed eyelids telling me it was the morning. I was tired from our past travels and did not feel like waking up. I tried to turn away from the sunlight, but found out that I could not. From the time I woke up I had not realize that something was around me. It felt like someone was embracing me. Not wanting to open my eyes to check, I lifted my hands and felt what was in front of me. I was surprised to feel a hard…chest? Was that what it felt like? Curious, I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was right. I looked to my side to see arms around me—holding me like they never wanted to let me go. I looked up to see its source. I gasped and immediately blushed. Oh no, it wasn't like the other times. This time I blushed furiously. No matter how hard I tried, I definitely cannot hide this one. Hiding the blush was not the only problem, Sasuke's eyes opening was another. I looked into his dark eyes as I tried to say something, anything.

_I…I have to do something…say something._

"Uh…um. Sa…Sa…Sas…uke?" I stuttered.

There was no reply as he was trying to register the situation. When he realized what he was doing, he let out a small blush. On the inside, I was cheering excitedly that he let out an emotion that he never showed. Even better, it was because of me! He blushed because of _me_! To the contrary, it was even harder to contain my blush for his blush had escalated mine. I bet my face looked like a ripe tomato by now. I am so embarrassed! My gaze sunk down. I think I'm going to have a heart attack because of the rate of my heart beat. I bet he could even feel it more or less hear it. I have to get out! I was looking for a way to escape when I remembered my previous words.

_Don't give up. Keep fighting._

Didn't I tell myself on the night that I had my conversation with older Sakura that I wouldn't run away anymore? Then what am I doing now? Taking all my courage, I glanced up into his eyes to see the little blush still creeping on his face.

"Um…Sa…Sasuke?" I asked once again.

_At least I didn't stutter as much this time._

My words seemed to snap him from his trance for he looked back into my eyes. I tried so hard not to flicker my glance away.

"Ye…ye…yeah?" he stuttered.

My face heated immensely. He stuttered? Sasuke Uchiha actually stuttered. Another surprising emotion in minutes. I hadn't thought much of what I was going to say when he answered. I wanted him to like me. This accident is a chance for me to put my feelings into action. What could I say to get him to like me more—even if it is the slightest? Something that bring our bond together just a little. My mind was blank. Great! When I have the chance I don't know what to say.

_Anything…um…something confident…try not to appear weak…_

My mouth was faster than my mind for I replied before catching my mistake, "Do you have feelings for me too? Do you like me so much that you don't want to let go?"

I know I said to be confident, but not like that.

_Stupid! Now he's going to hate you more for assuming something like this!_

I was about to give up my whole 'keep fighting Sakura, you can win him' act when I heard Sasuke's heart beat quicken. My eyes went wide and—I don't know if it was possible but—my blush grew.

"Sa," was all I could say before a voice interrupted us.

"Woah! This is good stuff here!" a voice exclaimed.

I craned my neck so fast that I thought it might have broken. Jiraiya stood there looking down on us. As if on cue, older Sakura and older Sasuke hit Jiraiya on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jiraiya asked.

"You ruined the moment! That's what!" older Sakura replied.

Older Sasuke shook his head and told Jiraiya, "Idiot. Like pupil like teacher."

Naruto, who just awoke, said, "Huh? What are you doing here?"

He then turned to older Sasuke asking, "What does that mean?"

"It means you're an idiot, idiot," Sasuke told him.

By now, he had already let go and stood up. I felt a bit of emptiness as he moved farther away from me. My blush had subdued by now, but my cheeks still held a tint of pink. I stood up and looked at where everyone had gathered. There was no movement of my feet to travel for I was lost in thought, staring at Sasuke. I hadn't expected him to react that way. Why did he blush because of me? Why did he stutter? Why, when I said that he liked me, did his heart speed up? Was older Sakura actually correct? Did he…did he actually not hate me? Maybe, hopefully, he had feelings for me—even if it's just a hint? I brought my hand up to my chest to feel quick heartbeats at the thought that he liked me. I was now positive that my feelings were stronger than I had ever thought. I like him. That was for sure. I smiled as I walked towards the dispersing group.

**First Person POV- Sasuke (13)**

I watched as Sakura walked towards us with a smile. Why was she smiling? I turned back to older Sasuke trying to clear my thoughts of her as she took a spot between older Sakura and Naruto.

"Ok, to make sure everyone understood, I will say this once again. Since we are about a couple miles from the location, I suggest that Sakura and I," older Sasuke told us pointing at herself and older Sakura. "Check the place out before we all head there. After we come back with details, I suggest we go in pairs and spread out. We wouldn't be able to go as a group since there are too many of us and we would be easily spotted."

Kakashi-sensei nodded as well as the rest of us. I watched as older Sasuke and older Sakura disappeared into the trees.

"So we're going to wait? That's so boring!" Naruto complained.

"Suck it up," I told him as I leaned on a nearby tree.

I ignored his glare as I thought about _her._ Great! She had seen a few of the emotions that I swore to never let out in front of anyone. I cannot believe I blushed more or less stuttered in front of her. The strange feeling also came back when I held her; however, it was much stronger. It was like there was a tingle in my body. Even my heart rate quickened. I bet she heard it. Was I diagnosed with a rare disease? Was something wrong with my body?

My inner self spoke once again, "Don't deny it Sasuke. Remember what I had told you? Don't deny it."

I clenched my fists. I was not denying anything—nothing at all. It was the truth. I can not...absolutely not…like her. I loosened my fists. However, I knew that was wrong. I had proof. I had shown my feelings today. I blushed because of her. I was embarrassed and even stuttered in front of her. She caused my heart to quicken at the mention of my feelings _for_ her. Even though I tried to deny the strange feeling that comes around whenever I am with her, I know what it is—I know exactly what it is. I glanced up to see her arguing with Naruto about something. She hit him on the head and walked away with an angry pout. My lips lifted up a bit into a smile. I froze. For the first time years, I smiled—not smirked, but an actual and genuine smile. It was because of her. It was because of Sakura—the girl, who I had told myself days earlier to stop all feelings I had for her. Here I am now, letting my feelings out a bit at a time. How hypocritical. My feelings need to stop. I scoffed inwardly. I knew that it wasn't true. It wasn't because my feelings were growing stronger for her and it felt good—better than all that I have experienced after the massacre.

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

"One mile left till destination," Sasuke told me.

I nodded in response. I'm glad I had slept last night. If not, I would have been stressing. The thought brought back the nerves I had been feeling. Today was the day that determines if we stay or return home. As much as I would like the company of our younger selves, I was a little home sick. I shook my head to get rid of my nerves. I turned to look at Sasuke.

"Don't you think that little scene this morning was adorable?" I smirked.

Sasuke chuckled.

"I hope they handled it well afterwards," I continued. "They were both blushing. Sakura even had the courage to say those words to Sasuke."

I smiled, proud at her courage. She realizes it now and I'm glad she's trying to win him.

"Yeah, until Jiraiya interrupted," Sasuke told me.

I clenched my fists.

"He always ruins the moments. If he wasn't a sanin, I woooooo," I cried out as I stumbled on a branch.

I felt pain rise on my leg, clutched it, and winced. I closed my eyes waiting for the fall, but it never came. Instead I felt arms wrap around me protectively as I landed safely on the ground. He sat me on the ground with himself kneeling next to me.

Concern filled Sasuke's eyes as he asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied. "It's just my leg."

We looked toward it to spot a kunai.

"Since we're so near the location, I think it was just a simple trap to keep intruders out. I can't believe I feel for it," I told him.

"It's not your fault. It was Jiraiya's. You were talking about him and your temper got out of hand," he said.

"What? It did not."

"Well I know you well. Well enough to know that you forget the simplest things when you are angered."

"I do not."

Sasuke smirked at me.

He came close until our face was inches away and whispered, "Yes, you do."

My face flushed and before I could reply he closed the space between our lips and kissed me. I wrapped my arms gently around him completely forgetting about my injury. Whenever Sasuke was here, all my pain goes away and I focus solemnly on him. He gently laid me on the ground; however, gently wasn't enough. It brought back a sting to my leg. I opened my eyes slowly, about to tell him that I needed to heal, when I spotted kunais—about a hundred of them dangling above our heads.

**Thanks for reading the 28****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**This time I added a bit more of olderSasukeXolderSakura.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Please review. =)**


	30. Chapter 29: Masao and Ryo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

I grew panic as I noticed the need to get out of our current location.

"Sas," I called him before our lips met once more.

I broke it unwillingly and placed my both my hands on his shoulders to stop him from coming any closer. Sasuke held a confused looked until he saw the panic on my face.

"What's wrong? Sakura?" he questioned.

"Look," I pointed above us.

He was about to turn when one of the hundred dangling kunais fell by the side of my head—missing by an inch. Sasuke got off of me and I quickly got up to feel the strong sting in my leg once more. I sat down just as quickly with a pained expression.

_Not good._

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked me once again.

"My leg," I replied with a wince. "There's no time to heal."

He swore under his breath as he quickly scooped me up and retreated as many were about to hit us. Not wasting any time, I healed as I was being carried though the rain of weapons. There were not only a hundred as I noticed going through the forest, but many many more around the perimeter. There are also not only kunais, but almost every possible weapon heading our way.

"Look out!" I yelled as he swerved to the right.

One had grazed my cheek.

_Where had these all come from?_

There were no ninjas nearby since I did not sense any chakra signals—unless it was hidden. That could be one possibility. Another was that it was set before and I had not noticed it. However, I should have noticed it when I fell since I fell through the tree that was decorated with dangling weapons. I only got hurt once though. There were about a hundred. So how come the rest didn't hurt me. A better question is: How come I did not get hurt traveling and only when I fell? It was after this thought that made me realize it.

_Ah! I get it now! We were too up high that time to get caught in the traps. As I fell, I declined in height and was targeted by one of the kunai._

"Sasuke! Go up! Climb up!" I told him.

He gave me a crazy look and replied, "No. We want to go away from the weapons, not towards it."

"Trust me!" I gave him a pleading look.

Sasuke's face hardened before he dodged up the tree. Slowly, the amount of falling kunais lessened till none fell upon us. He stopped and sat down—me still in his arms. Sasuke held me tight. I sat there for a minute thinking. An idea dawned on me. Running wasn't the only way to stop the falling kunai. Sasuke could have fought it and get rid of them without having to run away. However, I knew why he didn't. I let a smile form on my face. He was so concerned about my safety that he didn't think. All he ever thought about was getting me out of there. He didn't want me hurt. I embraced him.

"I love you," I told him. "Thank you for trusting me."

Sasuke met my eyes and smiled.

"I love you, that's why I trust you," he told me, returning my embrace.

We sat there for a moment before Sasuke tensed. I felt a flicker of a chakra signal nearby. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a young ninja walking towards the trap that we just escaped. He was, perhaps, a genin. The boy had dark auburn colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a dark green jacket that was zipped up to show just a part of the white shirt he was wearing underneath, light brown shorts that goes just beyond his knees, ninja sandals, and a headband—which looked like it was from the Hidden Grass Village.

_What is he doing here?_

The auburn-haired boy continued walking through the forest as if he was on an adventure. Even without words, I could tell that he loved to explore. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a glint. Suddenly, I remembered why we were up here.

_The trap! I have to warn him!_

But before I could move, something else caught my eye. Not something else, but more like this area of the forest. I looked down at the tree we were at.

"There's something wrong," Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I nodded. Sasuke had also realized that something was weird going on here. What happened to the hundreds of dangling weapons? I know that many had attacked us, but I also knew that not everyone of it had. So why was there only one now? Where did the rest go? There should also be weapons on the floor from our escape. So where were they? All I see are the leaves—no weapons.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered to me. "Look."

I followed his gaze just to see one ordinary leaf turn into a kunai. I blinked. Was I seeing right? As if on cue, the neighboring leaves also transformed. Eventually, the whole area turned into a death trap. A snap of a twig underneath the boy's feet reminded me of his presence.

_I have to warn him!_

I made a move to move, but was stopped by Sasuke tightening his hold.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me. "It's dangerous."

"Nowhere," I told him.

Sasuke gave me an 'I know you're lying' look.

"I'm not that fragile," I said softly.

I leaned towards him. Just when our lips met and his grip loosened, I slipped away from his grasp and jumped down from the tree. I moved the auburn-haired boy out of the way just as a couple dangling kunai fell.

"Wha," was all he could say before I carried him up the previous tree I was at.

"Who are you? Let me go!" the boy yelled.

With that, he punched me in the face—snapping me out of my concentration. I felt a sting on my leg once again.

"Great. Not again," I murmured as I slowly fell back down.

However, before I was able to hit the ground, Sasuke caught me and brought me back up. After I placed the boy down, I sat down myself and started healing.

"Wh…who are you guys?" he stuttered, backing away a step.

"Don't worry. We're not enemies," I told him in a friendly voice.

The boy calmed down a bit, but kept his suspicions. Sasuke hit the auburn-haired boy in the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for? I thought you said that you weren't my enemies!" the boy exclaimed.

"That was for punching Sakura," Sasuke told him. "She saved you from those weapons. You should thank her, not hit her."

The boy rubbed his head with a guilty expression.

"Sorry," the boy told me.

Sasuke hit him in the head once again.

"Ow! Stop that!" he yelled at Sasuke. "I already said sorry."

"That was for not thanking her," Sasuke told him.

He looked at me before mumbling a 'Thank you'. Sasuke tensed once more before telling us to silence ourselves. I felt another chakra signal coming closer.

"…ao…asao…Masao! Where are you? Masao!" a deep, smooth voice called.

Immediately, the auburn-haired boy brightened up. He jumped down from the tree—completely forgetting the trap—and rushed towards the source of the voice.

"Wait!" I called, rushing after him—Sasuke at my heels.

We arrived at a clearing not too far from the trap.

"Aniki!" the boy exclaimed before wrapping his arms around a man who I assumed to be his older brother.

My first thought was 'wow'. The man was about the same age as Sasuke and I and had the same auburn hair as the boy—which I had assumed to be named Masao—and chocolate brown eyes. However, the older brother's hair was a bit longer. He wore ninja clothing, gear, sandals, and a head band from the Hidden Grass Village. I have to admit, even though Sasuke was the best looking guy I had ever known, the younger boy's brother was handsome. 'Hot' as Ino likes to call it. For the first time, the older of the two brothers seemed to notice us.

"Who might this beautiful lady be?" he asked me with a charming smile as he walked towards me.

Sasuke tensed.

"My wife," Sasuke told him with a grim expression.

"Ah, of course," he told Sasuke.

He turned his gaze to me and said, "I have been told by Masao that you saved him. Thank you."

"Oh," I replied, a blush making its way to my face. "You're welcome."

The man chuckled.

"My name's Ryo, by the way. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight at our house? As a repayment for saving Masao? It's not far away. Our home is in a small village about one mile north of here," Ryo told me.

_A village one mile north from here? Wasn't that where our meeting place was?_

I looked at Sasuke to see if he had realized it. It seems that he had from the expression he held. If we go with him, we didn't need to sneak in. From what I heard, the village where we were supposed to meet had heavy defenses from the outside world.

"Sure," I told him with a smile.

"Let's go. I'll lead the way," Ryo told me.

"Would you mind if I take my friends too? We have a camp a few miles from here and I feel bad that we are just going to leave them there while we eat."

"Of course. As they say, the more the merrier."

Ryo turned as Masao tugged on his shirt.

"How about our plans? You promised to help me train," Masao said.

"We can do that while we wait for them here," Ryo told Masao and turned to Sasuke and I. "We'll wait for you here while you get your friends."

I nodded before setting out back to our camp with Sasuke.

_Getting in isn't a worry now, the difficult part was what we were going to do when we meet the enemies._

**Thanks for reading the 29****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**How was everyone's holiday?**

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Please review. =)**


	31. Chapter 30:  Brief Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV– Sasuke (20)**

It had been several days since we stayed at Masao's and Ryo's house. Our early arrival was not planned. We had gotten a message days before that the meeting would be held off until tomorrow. So we have been doing our best to get all the information and plan everything out today to get ready for tomorrow. Due to the booked inns, we were unable to find a place to stay in. That was where Ryo's offer came in. After dinner the first day we had met, Ryo had offered to spare some rooms for us since his parents are away on some sort of business. Of course we had agreed even though some of us are unwilling stay.

I scowled as I watched my fiancé laughing with Ryo. We were currently eating dinner after a hard day's work of researching the village. Stabbing my chopsticks at the last piece, I stood up. For this first time since the beginning of dinner, Sakura turned her attention to me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"To our room," I replied monotone as I walked out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Naruto ask as I left.

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

Dinner was over and I just finished washing the dishes.

"Thank you for helping," Ryo thanked with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me," I laughed lightly. "It's the least I can do for letting us stay at your house."

I walked toward the room that I was staying in, but before I left I turned around as Ryo said, "Good Night."

"Good Night," I replied.

Opening the door to our room, I spotted Sasuke sitting at the desk near our bed. I stepped towards and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong?" I asked—snuggling my head in his neck.

He sighed, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

I didn't believe him, but didn't say anymore. I let go of him.

"I'll be right back," I told him as I headed to the bathroom.

When I came back, I found Sasuke in the same position. I sat on the bed with my head against the wall. I don't know how long I sat there, but I do know that when ever my eyes went around the room, it always landed on Sasuke. It was probably due to the many hypothesizes about why Sasuke had been angry ever since we arrived.

I turned my head toward Sasuke once again. He looked up—sensing my stare—and sighed.

"Yes Sakura? You have been giving me constant glances for the past hour," Sasuke questioned and then smirked. "Do you think I'm that handsome?"

I blushed.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" I questioned back.

He chuckled. I smiled. It was the first time he laughed in a while.

"It's just that," I started. "You seem angry ever since we decided to stay here."

His smile turned into a scowl. He replied, "I don't like that Ryo guy."

Realization hit my head like a bullet.

A smirk was forming on my face as I asked, "Jealous?"

A light blush formed on his face as he scoffed and stated, "I just don't trust him. He seems suspicious."

"I don't see anything wrong with him. In fact, I think he's pretty nice. So nice that he even let us stay at his house."

"That's the strange thing Sakura. Who would let strangers stay in their house? The fact that their parents went on business the same time he invited us is also suspicious. Who would be _that _nice?"

I scowled at him and replied, "Just because you can't accept that there are some people in this world that are nice doesn't mean there aren't any."

"Think about it Sakura. We're ninjas. Most of the population are ninjas. Ninjas lie. They steal, sneak, and fight. You can't trust just anyone. Especially just someone you just met a few days ago. You've already learned that Sakura," stated Sasuke then said in a lower voice. "Sometimes you can't even trust those who are close to you."

It was quiet for a minute before I whispered, "Not everyone is like that Sasuke. I know that the massacre of your clan led you to believing so, but some people are different. Not everyone will be like your brother."

"DON'T MENTION HIM," Sasuke snapped.

I flinched and couldn't help but let a single tear out. I lifted my hands to my mouth. I shouldn't have said that. I haven't heard him yell at me like that since we were young. Of course he had yelled at me for my stupidity during times, but not like this. I knew he had been in a bad mood ever since we decided to stay here. I knew his brother was a touchy subject for him even though he decided against revenge and decided to love someone—me—instead.

"Sorry," I said through a low, shaky breath.

His face immediately softened.

"Sak," was all Sasuke could say before the door to our room opened.

My eyes met younger Sakura. When she noticed our situation, she slowly backed away.

She lowered her eyes and said, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Wait," I called before getting out of bed.

This was my chance to escape. Sasuke needed time to think and I will give him that.

"Sakura," Sasuke called after me, but I ignored him.

"I'll be back," I whispered—avoiding eye contact.

I closed the door behind me and followed Sakura to her room.

"What's the matter?" I asked her the moment we settled in.

"I should be asking you that. Are you alright? You look like you've been crying," younger Sakura questioned.

"Don't worry. It's nothing," I told her with one of my fake smiles.

She hesitated before saying, "Ok."

"So, there must be a reason why you came to me. What's wrong?"

"I'm frustrated. I don't know if Sasuke likes me or not. Sometimes he gives me small gestures that make me think he likes me like when he was embracing me when I woke up. For the first time, I saw him blush, stutter, and other emotions I have never saw him express, but sometimes he acts like his old self and just ignores me like I'm not important at all, just a weak and annoying fan girl."

Younger Sakura sighed and continued, "I have no idea what to do."

I let a small smile appear on my lips and replied, "Yes, you do. Don't give up and fight to get him."

"I know, but…it's just that I don't understand him and it's bothering me."

I laughed. "Don't worry. His feelings will be much more obvious once his feelings grow stronger. You just have to wait and keep doing what you've been doing."

"Yeah, I guess."

I yawned. "Well, I better get back. Good night Sakura."

"Good night," she replied as I left the room.

I stopped when I was outside our room. I didn't want to go in, but I did at the same time. I don't know if Sasuke had calmed down yet. He might still be angry. However, I wanted to walk in there and comfort him. I wanted to say sorry for mentioning his brother even though I knew it was a taboo. I wanted to embrace him. I don't like it when we fight—I never did. I placed my hand on the knob and slowly turned it. I poked my head in to see Sasuke lying down on the bed. When I walked in, he turned his head toward me. I went to sit on the bed and before I could say anything, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It wasn't your fault," Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned…," I replied.

I don't know how much time has passed, but it felt good as I stayed in his embrace. He was warm, protective, and comforting.

"I'll admit that I was jealous," Sasuke started—breaking the silence. "You were always laughing and hanging out with Ryo. I wanted to be the one to bring you happiness—not someone who we just met days earlier. I'll try to behave better. However, I still don't trust him. There's something about him that's too off. Something that makes him seem like he's not that guy he wants us to think he is."

Silence occurred once again. I stayed there for a while thinking.

_Is there something really wrong with him? Is Sasuke right?_

I shook my head.

_Don't assume Sakura! You never know if he was the nice guy that he puts out to be…that's right…you never know. However, you never know if Sasuke could be right. If I was wrong. If he was just acting nice for a certain motive. If he was lying. If he was, then…_

Sasuke interrupted the silence and me saying, "We better go to sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded as I lay down still in his arms.

"Good night .Ra," he said teasingly.

Oh, how I loved that.

"Good night," I replied with a kiss and fell into deep slumber.

It was going to be a big day alright. However, it didn't turn out as I suspected. I had never seen that coming.

**Thanks for reading the 30****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Haven't updated for a while. Over the past two weeks I have had loads of work.**

**I also reread a book called ****Poison Study ****By Maria V. Snyder. Heard of it? It was great. I loved it. It's the first book to the study trilogy. ****Summary:**** Yelena, a girl who didn't know where she grew up—didn't know of her past before the age of six, was sent to prison after murdering a general's son. On the day of her execution, she met a dark haired and mysterious man who would give her a choice that would decide her fate. She can either be executed and have a fast death or become the commander's new food taster and die of a slow one. Adventure, romance, and fantasy. The sequels following it are ****Magic Study ****and ****Fire Study**** both great as well. There is also a short story on the author's website called ****Ice Study.**

**Please review and I thank those who do. =)**


	32. Chapter 31:  Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

I woke to the sound of two voices.

"…..wait…..he ordered…..prisoners….," was all I could make out from the constant mumbles.

They sounded angry, like they were arguing about something important. However, that wasn't what I was focused on. The light sensation of pain increased so it even hurt to move. I tried my best to switched myself into a more comfortable position, but found that I couldn't. My hands were bound as well as my legs. My head throbbed as the two voices started to get louder until it turned to yelling.

"He said to only take the kid! Not the others! What do you think you're doing?" a vicious, but familiar voice yelled.

"We had to! They found out! What else were we supposed to do?" the other person yelled back. "Come on, this is the basic procedure. You of all people should know that Ryo."

_Ryo._

Then, it all suddenly came back to me.

**Flashback**

"_ra…kura…Sakura," a loving voice called._

_I opened my eyes slowly to see Sasuke getting dressed in his ninja outfit. Confusion swept over me._

"_Where are you going?" I asked him._

_He lifted his eyebrows in disbelief._

"_Don't tell me you forgot? We have been preparing for this for days," Sasuke replied. "The mission remember? The meeting?"_

_It had all come back to me when he said that. That's right! The meeting!_

"_Right!" I exclaimed sitting up on the bed._

"_I'll meet you down for breakfast. Then we can leave afterwards," Sasuke told me._

_I nodded as I walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Minutes have passed until I finally walked down the stairs that led into the kitchen. _

"_Morning," I greeted everyone as I sat down next to Sasuke._

_I earned a couple of nods, smiles, and good mornings back._

"_You came just in time," Ryo told me with a smile as he placed a plate in front of me._

_Breakfast was full of small talks and laughs. However, there was one thing I noticed that seemed off. Masao, who was usually talkative and energetic, became quiet. Not just during breakfast, but also last night during dinner. I have a feeling that there was something he was worried about._

"_So, Masao," I started._

_He went ridged as I called his name._

"_Hu…huh?" I looked at me. "Wh…what is it?"_

_I smiled at him as I said," I'm glad I met you guys. We wouldn't have a place to stay if we didn't meet. Thank you."_

"_O…oh. You don't need to thank us," Masao told me and then mumbled. "You really don't."_

"_What was that?"_

_He shook his head furiously and told me, "N…n…nothing."_

_I took a bit of my food and exclaimed, "Wow. This is really good."_

"_Heh. Thank you," Ryo replied._

"_No kidding!" Naruto agreed as he stuffed his mouth with food._

_Both Sasukes nodded._

_Sakura asked, "Wow. This has a unique taste to it. What's in it?"_

_It was seconds after that statement that my hand started shaking. I slowly put my chopsticks down and raised my hand to my head—suddenly feeling lightheaded. _

_Sasuke noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"_

_Black dots filled my vision and I drowned out the concerned voices. Although my vision may not be the best at this moment, I can see the rest of team 7 and Sasuke feel the effects as well. What was exactly going on? The last vision I saw before I blacked out was of a smirking man besides Ryo and Masao._

**End of Flashback**

"Look," Ryo said—snapping me out of my concentration. "They had nothing to do with this. You're just dragging innocent people into this mess."

"Hah! Innocent? Your just saying this because you don't know. Your only mission was to set the trap, you don't know anything. You don't even know the full extent of what is happening here," the other man replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

The sound of a door opening put a stop to their conversation. I tried hard to pry my eyes open and heaved a sigh when they did. The first man had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wore all black.

The man whipped his head towards the door and yelled in a furious voice, "Who are you to keep interrupting our conver…uh…ah…hello sir."

The brown haired man bowed his head slightly in embarrassment. With a glare towards the first man, the one who had opened the door—who I assumed to be his boss—turned his head towards Ryo. He had long black hair that matched his obsidian eyes.

He spoke, "I assumed you did what I asked?"

"Yes sir," Ryo replied with a nod.

The man turned his head in my direction and back.

"What's this? I told you specifically to get one and only one person. Looks like you brought the whole party here," the man complained to Ryo.

"Sorry sir. Nobu insisted," Ryo replied. "He said it was standard procedure."

The man turned to the first who I assumed was named Nobu.

The first man stuttered, "W…we…ha…had to. They would have known if we left them there."

The boss sighed, "Orochimaru wouldn't like this. He asked us to deliver the boy to him, but you brought the whole gang. No worries we would just bring them to Takeru. He would deal with them."

Then, he turned his direction back to me. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed that my eyes were open.

"Look what we have here," the man said. "This girl is awake."

He walked closer to me and continued, "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. The next time you wake up, it'll be like nothing happened."

The man walked away towards the door and out.

"Follow me. Ryo, Nobu," the boss said before the others followed and left me on my own.

Good. This gave me time think. First of all, what happened during breakfast? I know for sure that Ryo had something to do with it. I suddenly remembered younger Sakura's comment about the food. A unique taste...Don't tell me…did Ryo spike breakfast? Did he throw in a poison? That was most likely the reason. I should have known from the way Masao acted. I should have been more careful. Over these past few days, I have learned to trust them. However, it seems like that trust just got flushed into a hole that led into oblivion. I shouldn't have let my guard down. Sasuke was right! I let out a gasp as the pain increased. I muttered a curse and realized that I didn't have enough chakra to heal myself. The poison must have lowered it. Biting my lip, I tried to suppress a scream. What was wrong with my body? The pain won't stop. All it does is increase. I closed my eyes and slowly slid into a painful sleep.

Staying at Ryo's house was a mistake. We had walked straight into the trap.

**Thanks for reading the 31****st**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Hopefully I can upload sooner next time.**

**Please review. =)**


	33. Chapter 32: A Turn Around

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

That was all I had heard as I slowly drifted out of sleep. Memories of why I was here flooded my mind. I thought Ryo's boss said that I would forget everything once I woke up again. What a bunch of lies. However, that can be a good thing. We need this information when we report back—if we can even get back soon enough. I hear the creek of a door as voices fill the room. Again, all I hear are yells.

"I told you to bring them to Takeru, Ryo!" the man, who was called Nobu, screamed. "They could be up any second now and would be harder to deal with. We wouldn't be able to put them to sleep as easily as before."

Ryo replied with a similar tone, "They won't do anything! I told you! They're innocent! Why would I want to bring them to a guy who would be happy to murder them? Even though you only ordered Takeru to erase their memories of this, who knows what he would do!"

Nobu scoffed and continued bickering, "I told you before and I will tell you one last time, you don't know the whole story so shut up and do what you're asked. You don't want to disappoint your father. You know the consequences."

Silence filled the room as I wondered what Ryo's father had to do with our capture. Maybe that was why Ryo's parents were absent. In order to have an excuse to have extra rooms, Ryo's parents had to move out of the house. Their "business trip" might not have been a business trip at all. It was to lure us in. I'm starting to regret my ability to trust others easily. I have to trust Sasuke more even though I might oppose of his hypothesizes. Sadness coursed through my body. I feel ashamed for not trusting him. He was my husband, my lover, and the one I trust the most. Although, it seems that I didn't trust him enough.

"Anyways, enough with this bickering and go bring her to _the_ room," Nobu ordered—snapping me out of my thoughts.

A jolt of pain ran through my body as I felt myself being lifted by a pair of strong arms. I bit my lip to stifle a scream. Prying my eyes open just enough to see without being noticed, I scanned my surroundings cautiously. The first thing to catch my eyes is the ceiling. The second is Ryo's face that happened to be faced forward. Before, I would have been happy that a hot guy carried me bridal style. However, I don't think this is a happy situation. Actually, scratch that. I wouldn't have been happy if Ryo carried me like this before I knew he betrayed me. The only one who would be able to make me feel happy is Sasuke. I suppressed a smile—not wanting Ryo to find out that I was awake all along. I'm positive that if Ryo had tried to make a physical move on me before, I would have rejected it knowing that Sasuke would be the only one to make me at my happiest. Speaking of Sasuke, where was he? Before I could actually think of a possible answer, I was lain carefully down on the ground. I stiffened when I felt Ryo place his mouth near my right ear.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. If it wasn't because of my father, I wouldn't have done this. Sorry," Ryo whispered with a tone of sadness in his voice.

A soft tatter of footsteps faded away. What was that all about? I mentally shook my head—seeing that I couldn't do it physically because of the pain it might cause.

_Don't worry about this now Sakura! Focus on the situation here. Worry about that later._

I risked opening my eyes. Seeing that there is no one around, I can finally check this place out. My heart jumped when I felt a hand against my leg.

"Sakura," a familiar voice called.

Relief flooded through my body and I smiled for the first time since our capture.

_Sasuke._

Turning slowly, I carefully avoided getting into intense pain. I held my breath as I realized that I was inches from Sasuke's face—a blush slowly making its way to my face.

_There's no time for this Sakura. Focus!_

A grunt was heard behind Sasuke before I had time to realize that we weren't the only ones in the room.

"Man, I feel like I just woke up from the dead," the obnoxious blond boy exclaimed.

He took the next few seconds to look around before realizing that this wasn't Ryo's house.

"Wah…where the heck are we and hey!" Naruto looked down at his bound hands and legs. "Who put that there?"

I watched him struggle for a while before it got on my nerves.

"Shut up Naruto," I commanded. "You're giving me a headache. Stop struggling. Those are chakra bound strings."

He looked confused before asking, "What's that?"

"Idiot," I murmured under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Anyways, chakra strings. Puppet users use it to control their puppets. However, that's not the only thing that they can be used for. They can also be used to bound prisoners. The main difference between regular strings and chakra strings is strength. An attacker puts chakra into the string in order to make them harder to break. So, for a person like you, there is no chance for you to get out of a situation like this."

"Oh, I get it," Naruto started. "So for a person like m…hey! Wait a minute! What does that mean? Are you calling me weak!"

I was about to explain when Sasuke shushed us. The taping of feet was heard before the door to this room was creaked open.

"That's the last two right?" an unknown voice asked.

_Probably another who works Ryo's boss._

"For Takeru, yes. I have other plans for the silver-haired masked guy," Nobu replied.

_Silver-haired masked guy? Who is th…Kakashi-sensei?_

I opened my eyes to sneak a peak. By the door, were Nobu, an unfamiliar man about the same height as him, and another similar man who was carrying Kakashi-sensei. Beside their feet were the unconscious younger Sakura and younger Sasuke.

The man besides Nobu asked, "Weren't we supposed to take the kid instead of this man?"

"Non-sense! The boss doesn't know what the definition of stronger is so I'll show him. I can't believe he would choose this weak kid instead of a skilled and powerful ninja. So, I decided to bring him the other man instead of this kid here. I'm sure he'll come around and realize his mistake. I might even be promoted or something. Come on, let's go. Bring the prisoner. We don't want to keep him waiting," Nobu explained.

The sound of a closing door was heard before the footsteps faded into oblivion.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

The first thing I noticed before I slipped out of unconsciousness was pain. My whole body felt like it was burning. I tried to move, but noticed I couldn't. Curious on what held me still, I pried my eyes open.

_What the? This isn't the floor._

Instead of looking up to find the culprit, I turned so my left ear was facing downwards. Slow and steady heartbeats were heard. I couldn't help but think that this was all too familiar. This scent…this feel…this person… I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Risking the pain, I raised my head up to see who I was on. For the second time, I woke up to the close proximity of Sasuke. Even through all this pain, I could still feel like this. This was another thing that proves how strongly I feel for him. I heard a grunt below me and knew that he would wake up any second now.

_Come on Sakura! You need to get away before he wakes up. I can't let him see me like this. My face is as red as a tomato!_

I suddenly felt Sasuke disappearing before I fell to the ground.

"Wha!" I exclaimed.

"Get away from my Sakura-chan!" an obnoxious voice yelled.

"Ugh…what was that for loser?" Sasuke questioned furiously. "I wake up to a kick by a loser like you not to mention the pain you added to my already sore body."

"Wait, what do you mean by _my Sakura-chan_?" I asked him. "I belong to no one. That includes you."

Sasuke went ridged. Apparently, he hadn't known what Naruto had said while he kicked him. Could he possibly be jealous? I felt my blush deepen.

_Stop it Sakura! Why would he be jealous of that?_

"Nothing. I just thought that I wouldn't give up unless I had a fair fight. That's all," Naruto explained.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, Naruto gave me a huge grin and flashed a glare at Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke with sadness. Although I'm glad that Naruto saved me from my embarrassment, I missed his touch.

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

"Ugh! How are we going to get out of this stupid thing?" Naruto asked trying to struggle out of the chakra strings.

I sighed and started healing myself. Good thing my chakra was back.

"Anyways," I started after I had finished healing my last laceration. "As I was going to tell you before we got interrupted, even though some people can't break though chakra strings, some people can."

"What? Really? How?" Naruto questioned with surprise.

"Like this," I told him.

Although most of the poison is gone, I still have some in my body. However, because my chakra is almost at my fullest, I can do what I was planning to do now. Gathering chakra in my hands, I forcefully broke the chakra strings in two. Not only was Naruto gapping, but also younger Sakura and younger Sasuke.

"Wh…wh…what? How did you do that?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"Practice," I told him with a smile.

I turned to my future husband and started working on his binds. After he was free, I healed him. Soon enough, everyone was free and in healthy shape.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" I asked.

I got a response of nods before I turned towards the door.

My fiancé spoke, "First, we get Kakashi-sensei back. Next, we go for the scroll."

"Right," I replied as I made sure there were no chakra signals behind the door.

With a nod, I turned the knob and stepped through ready for a tough battle.

_Once this is over, I can finally go home._

**Thanks for reading the 32****nd**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**How was it?**

**Please review and thank you for those who do. =)**


	34. Chapter 33: Masao's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**Present (Older Sasuke and Sakura's Real World)**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk thinking about two certain time travelers. Paper work was finally getting to bore her. What else was she supposed to do? Hearing the clatter of footsteps, Tsunade quickly continued with her work—pretending like she never had slacked off. The door to the hokage's office swung open revealing a panting Shizune.

"Ts…La…Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried desperately.

The said hokage raised her head in boredom. Seeing the panic on Shizune's face, Tsunade turned serious.

"What happened?" she replied with a serious tone.

"The village is under attack!" Shizune exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hands on her desk.

"Hurry! Come quick!"

Enough said, Tsuande stood and followed Shizune at a quick pace.

Shizune started explaining as quickly as possible, "It's Orochimaru and his followers. A jonin spotted them heading this way before a bomb set off in the middle of the village. We've concluded that there were some of his people already hidden in this village before today. It doesn't look so good. We better hurry."

Opening the door that lead to the village, Tsunade spotted total disaster. Homes were down, people were running everywhere, and Konoha doesn't even look like a village anymore. Why would he be attacking now? This thought led Tsunade to think of the note.

_The treasure is gone. Defenses are down. Time to strike._

Understanding dawned on Tsunade.

"_I should have understood it before!_" Tsunade thought. "_They were planning an attack this whole time. All this was because of the scroll. It started this all. Hopefully they come back with the scroll—both scrolls. If not, I'm afraid Konoha will go down._"

"Let's go Shizune. Gather all jonins. We to get this under control and fast," Tsunade commanded.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Shizune answered before she disappeared into disaster.

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

I jumped down from my position carefully making no sound. Looking left and right, I made sure no one was in sight before gesturing everyone else to follow. A loud clatter made me jump and I turned around to see Naruto grinning sheepishly.

"Be quiet Naruto!" younger Sakura whispered harshly.

"Just take off your shoes Naruto. We don't want this to happen for the fourth time do we?" I whispered to him with a glare.

He obeyed carrying his ninja sandals in one hand. Carefully maneuvering through the dim halls, I felt chakra up ahead. I held my hand out gesturing the others to stop.

"I can feel Kakashi's chakra," Sasuke whispered. "Behind a door. Two guards—both of equal strength and skills."

"Is that a good thing?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, for us," Sasuke started—causing Naruto to grin. "No, for you."

Naruto's jaw dropped and replied, "What does that mean?"

"Shhh!" younger Sakura shushed him.

My blood froze as I suddenly felt that they caught Naruto's exclamation.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked the other.

"Don't know. Go checked it out," the second replied.

The suspense caused my heart to beat faster until the guard rounded the corner. Sasuke knocked him out quickly before the enemy had any say. Good. One down, one to go. I got out of my hiding place and slowly began to walk closer. I stopped before turning the corner to reveal myself.

"Found something?" the second guard asked—thinking I was one of his fellows.

Grabbing a kunai, I quickly flung it at his chest before he had time to react. Two down, none to go. Suspicion held my thought. This was easy, too easy. I gestured for the others to come. Putting my hand on the knob, I found the door to be open. I pushed it to reveal an unconscious Kakashi-sensei. The room inside was all gray. There were no windows, no furniture, nothing—just walls and a little lamp in the center.

"Kakashi-sensei!" younger Sakura exclaimed—running up to him in a worried state.

Before I had time to warn her that this might be a trap, the door slammed shut behind me and I fell to the ground in exhaustion. What's happening to me? It feels like my chakra is being sucked out of me at a quick pace.

I saw Kakashi-sensei open his eyes before croaking, "Get out of this room before it exerts you of all your chakra."

**First Person POV- Naruto (13)**

_How long is this going to take?_

My eye lids drooped once more. Sure, Sakura-chan told me to keep look out, but I think I'm about to fall asleep any moment now. The soft tapping of footsteps caused me to snap back into consciousness.

_Finally! What took them so long!_

I turned the corner thinking it was Sakura and the others. Surprised etched my face as I saw Masao mirror my expression. Before he had the time to scream or call for help, I quickly covered his mouth and drag him to an empty room. I shut the door before I glared at him—remembering what he did to me and my team.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Masao.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Masao replied. "Aren't you supposed to be…"

Masao glazed at the ground in depression.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry? If you were going to say sorry, why did you even capture us in the first place?" I asked exasperated.

"It's complicated," Masao mumbled.

"Well, I have all day. How can my team just ditch me like that? I haven't seen them and it's almost been half an hour."

Masao fidgeted—avoiding my glaze—and stared, "Don't tell anyone I told you this, but…well…you see…we weren't like this before. We didn't use to kidnap strangers, follow under evil's orders, much less steal from anyone. It all started when our family was running low on money."

**First Person POV- Masao**

**Flashback**

"Again?" my mother asked as the front door opened to reveal my father and Ryo.

From the look on his eyes, I could tell he was tired of all this nonsense. My father slumped in a chair nearest my mother as she cooked dinner.

"What happened to all my customers? Where had they suddenly disappeared to?" My father asked no one in particular. "We were doing great when it opened. Now…I just don't get it. What did we do wrong?"

Last year, my father opened his own business—a restaurant—thinking it would be fun and a great profit. Customers came and went by—giving us a happy and carefree life. It was doing great until now. As the days passed by, people started to appear less and less until there was only two or three an hour. Although some restaurants did not agree—saying that we at least have some people, that was little to us. We used to be such a popular restaurant.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll get better within time," my mother smiled at my father encouragingly. "Come, let's have dinner."

"Let's just hope," my father replied with a sigh.

**End of Flashback**

"My mother's words weren't true," I told Naruto with a sad smile. "The two or three customers became none in time. My father had to close his restaurant due to bankruptcy and that's where it started."

I paused to risk a peak at Naruto's face. Blank.

I continued on, "We needed money badly. Each and every day, my father got even more agitated. That was until, _that_ night—the night where everything changed. My father was asked a deal from a guy named Orochimaru."

**Flashback**

The front door slammed open to reveal my father.

"I got it!" my father exclaimed.

"What are you all excited about honey?" my mother asked—relieved to see my father in such a happy expression.

"I found a job for our family that could make us millions!"

My mother gasped in surprised and spread a warm smile onto her face, "Congratulations!"

My older brother walked into the room and asked, "What is it?"

My father avoided everyone's gaze when he explained. He fidgeted—acting like he was afraid of our reactions.

"I'm only doing this for the money, ok? It's quite easy if you don't get caught," my father explained. "All we need to do is steal some things, kidnap some people—maybe even eliminate them, and hide undercover."

The room filled with silence as everyone stared at my father in disbelief.

"Steal? Kidnap? Eliminate?" my mother exclaimed—breaking the silence. "Honey! I don't think this is necessary. Hurry and cancel the contract. We can find other things to do."

"Don't worry. You won't be doing any of those things. Ryo and I will. Masao will when he grows older."

My mother shook her head in disappointment.

"That's exactly the problem. I don't want Masao growing up like that. We can't risk the trouble. Please," my mother begged with pleading eyes. "Please cancel the contract."

"Sorry," my father apologized—walking towards my mother and embracing her in a comforting hug. "It's too late. Even if we back out now, where are we going to find a job that can give us as much money as this? Trust me. I won't disappoint you. It's for the betterment of the family."

My mother was quiet for a moment as if contemplating whether to argue again or not and then replied in a whisper, "I hope I don't regret trusting you. I'll let this go for now, but, if things get too complicated, I want this to stop. No buts or ifs."

My father smiled and let go while I just stood there in silence. Was this really a good idea? I know I have a bad feeling about this contract, but we need the money.

**End of Flashback**

"I didn't argue or agree that night. I just stood there like an idiot and now I'm regretting it," I told Naruto sadly. "After that day, my father always came home late. Sometimes he was gone for days. His personality did a complete one-eighty. I don't even think I know him anymore. That's not the worst of it though. My mother noticed this and tried to stop him from going on any other mission. She wanted him to stop this madness. It was one night that his anger finally snapped. He actually yelled at my mother—saying that she was a nuisance. From then on, my mother was quiet. She barely smiled. A month later, she left. She didn't say anything—just disappeared into thin air. I don't know where she is now, but I hope she's been living better than I am now. To my dislike, I had to obey my father. Even though I wanted to rebel, I couldn't. My brother told me that I had to and that it was my duty to help the family. Since that's what my father wants, we must follow."

"Wait," Naruto seethed.

I looked up to see Naruto in anger.

I slowly backed away a step before stuttering, "W…wh…what?"

"You didn't say anything?" Naruto exclaimed. "How can you just let them do anything they want if you don't even like it?"

"You don't understand! I can't! I looked up to my father in childhood. I don't know what to do. I'm frustrated! How can someone I look up to turn to that? Now, the only one I can look up to is my older brother. He doesn't like this whole contract thing either, but he has to do what he has to do—he says that's what I have to do. I know it's wrong, but…Can't you see how confused I am? How could I oppose something that can potentially make my family happier? "

"The problem is that it didn't."

"Yeah, well I know that now," I whispered, looking down. "How ironic right? Since my name, Masao, means justice. I'm doing the exact opposite—harming instead of saving."

Naruto was about to say something when the door creaked open. My blood froze—realizing what I had just done. How could I just tell my life story to just anyone? I'm in serious trouble. I slowly turned my head—hoping it isn't anyone important or anyone who could rat me out.

"Masao, what are you doing in here?" my brother asked.

**Thanks for reading the 33****rd**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Longest chapter yet. Woo hoo!**

**No romance in this chapter, sorry. I will hopefully in the next. **

**Just gave a basic idea why Masao and his family do what they do.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Happy Lincoln's Day too!**

**Please review. =)**


	35. Chapter 34:  A Spark of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Masao**

I let out a sigh of relief when I heard his voice. Even though my brother worked for _them_, he would never rat me out. He's the only one I can trust now. I turned my gaze to Naruto, who was freaking out about the intruder.

"Masao?" my brother questioned.

"Nothing much," I told him with a smile.

He raised a brow and continued, "Then why are you in here?"

I paused for a minute—trying to think of an excuse. I couldn't tell him that I just told Naruto our life time story. Who knows what he would do if I told him that. However, I did not want to lie to him. He was my brother—my only brother—and the only one I trust now. So, I briefed it.

"I was just telling Naruto here," I pointed at the blond boy. "About our situation."

"Our situation?" Ryo stared at me confused for a moment before a flicker of recognization registered on his face.

"Father."

That was all that needed to be said to put change Ryo's expression into one of depression and one of anger. One moment he was still. The next, he was at Naruto's side and dragging him out of the room forcefully.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted with anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking that to you," my brother told him. "You weren't supposed to be here. So go back to the room and let's make all your memories of this disappear. "

"Aniki!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him. "It was my fault. I chose to tell him. So let him go."

Ryo sighed, "Masao. I have to. We don't want anyone else to get involved. It's better this way."

"Wait," Naruto exclaimed. "Don't turn me in. I can help!"

I turned to Naruto in surprise and asked, "You can?"

"Yeah. All you need to do is get rid of Orochimaru right? Then, your dad doesn't need to do this kind of job anymore and you can return to your normal ways."

_Can he really do that?_

If he succeeds in defeating Orochimaru, then my life can be like before. My father wouldn't be like this and we would be happy again. We can live like we use to—my father, me, Ryo, and…mother. Mother…she's gone. We can't be like we were before even if Orochimaru is dead.

Seeing my depressed face, Naruto asked, "What's wrong?"

"My mother. She's…gone," I told him—trying to hold back my tears.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I told you. She left us—she left me."

It was quiet for a moment before Naruto broke it.

"How can you say that? Even though I don't know much, I can say this. She's always with you. In here," Naruto told me pointing at his heart with a smile. "One day…one day she'll come back for you. How can she leave her own son?"

"But…"

"Come on. Let me help you out," Naruto begged with pleading eyes.

"Aniki? Can he?" I asked looking up at my brother, who had been quiet this whole time.

Ryo stared with hard eyes as he replied, "No. As I told you, we don't need any one else involved."

"Please?" I begged him with puppy dog eyes.

Although I doubt Naruto can actually defeat Orochimaru, I couldn't help but hope. I wanted my original life back, even if it means trusting a boy about the same age as me. If what he said was true, then my mother would come back and I'd be happy again. My brother's gaze softened as he sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I only say yes due to the fact that you asked and because I want our originally life back too. However, I have a question. Why are you so eager to help us Naruto?"

"Well," Naruto said with a half smile. "First of all, I don't want to have my memory erased by some stranger and second, just because I want to help you. I know how it feels to have no hope left in your lives. It doesn't feel good. I want to help you change something that I couldn't have changed by myself in the past."

I couldn't help but wonder what Naruto had been through. Putting that question aside for now, I turned my head to see my brother nod.

"Well, if we're going to save your friends, we better go now. I heard some noise in the other room and went to check it out, but saw you guys here first," Ryo stated.

"They're in danger? That's why they took so long! We have to hurry," Naruto exclaimed in panic.

"Right," I agreed before running after Naruto and my older brother.

**First Person POV- Sakura (13)**

My body crumbled to the ground in exhaustion.

_Wha…what was happening to me?_

I saw Kakashi-sensei open his eyes before croaking, "Get out of this room before it exerts you of all your chakra."

Something flickered in my mind before I had realized it. The room was sucking our chakra out of our bodies at a pace to quick for words. We need to get out and fast. I scrambled up to my feet, but found that I could not stand. I started to feel light headed as I looked at the others—hoping that someone would be able to reach the door before we have no hope left. Black dots swirled in my vision as I tried to crawl to the door. No progress. Even though my head cried "almost there", I wasn't even close. Don't give up Sakura! I can't fail. My head tilted to the side as I felt myself crashing toward the floor. The last vision I had was of the door opening revealing three figures before going off into oblivion

_Why does this keep happening to me?_

"…ra…kura…Sakura," an oh-so familiar voice called.

My eyes fluttered open as I realized the voice. Sasuke's eyes met mine as I blushed.

"Older Sakura healed you a couple minutes before so you should be fine. Just a little rest," Sasuke told me with an unreadable expression.

"O…ok," I stuttered—trying to stand up.

I wobbled a bit, but Sasuke helped keep me in balance.

"Thanks," I told him—looking in any other direction besides the boy himself.

Taking my mind off of Sasuke's hold on me, I finally took a good look at our surroundings. Kakashi –sensei lay on a nearby bed asleep. The rest of our team were milling around in the room thinking hard. Besides two beds, there was only a table with a lamp above it—nothing else. Where exactly were we?

As if reading my mind, Sasuke answered, "This is an empty room safe from the enemies. Ryo said we could stay here to heal until he and Masao finished checking things out."

"Oh," was my only reply.

Before I said anything else, I back tracked.

"Wait, what?" I asked him.

Sasuke sighed, "Don't you ever listen? I said this is a safe room where we can heal."

"No, not that," I told him. "Ryo. What do you mean checking things out?"

"Ryo and Masao are looking around to make sure it's safe for us to leave to find the scroll," Sasuke explained.

Confusion swept through me as I tried to comprehend this information.

"But…but I thought they betrayed us. Why are they helping now?" I questioned.

The door opened—stopping Sasuke from explaining. Ryo and Masao stepped through with serious expressions.

"We have to go now," Ryo ordered.

As I headed towards the door, Sasuke leaned in and whispered, "Long story. I'll tell you later."

I blushed from the close proximity and started to walk after him, but stopped. Wait. Does that mean we're going to spend some time together later? Yeah, it's just to talk about someone else, but still. The thought made me smile.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan," Naruto loudly whispered to me.

"Will you be quiet?" Older Sakura hissed at him.

I glanced back at Kakashi-sensei—who had to stay back due to his injuries—one more time. I quickly caught up when I realized that I was at least three yards away from the rest of them. I wouldn't want to be alone in a place like this. We followed Ryo for a while keeping as quiet as possible before we arrived in front of a large door. I guessed that this was where the enemies kept the scrolls from what Ryo had told us earlier. With one last glance at us, Ryo gestured to the door.

"I'll stay till you get the scroll and escape from here safely," Ryo told everyone. "But after that, it's all on your own. Masao and I have to stay here."

It looked like Naruto was going to complain, but Ryo made a signal to be quiet. Slowly, I saw older Sasuke advance towards the door. With a slight tug, the door opened. Since I was in the back, I couldn't see. However, from the looks of older Sasuke and older Sakura, it wasn't a pretty site. First was shock then was horror. Curious on what held their gazes, I stepped closer until I could peer inside. I froze.

"Wha…how?" Older Sakura asked no one in particular.

On the floor lied Orochimaru and his subordinate Kabuto—still and unmoving. Blood had splattered the floor and the room looked like a mess. Books scattered everywhere and all you could see is red.

"Are…are they," older Sakura whispered.

A cold and deadly voice replied, "They're dead."

Whipping my head towards the direction of the mysterious voice, I spotted Itachi—Sasuke's older brother—walk out of the shadows.

**Thanks for reading the 34****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Sorry for the long wait. It's been about a month since I had last updated.**

**It's almost coming to an end.**

**Please review. =)**


	36. Chapter 35:  Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sasuke(20)**

The moment I had heard _his _voice, my body froze. Questions flew in my head faster than I could comprehend them. What had just happened? What was going on? More importantly, what was _he _doing here? Sakura seemed to snap out of her surprised state for she started toward the unmoving bodies. I watched as she felt them for their pulse. Finally, I understood what Itachi meant when Sakura turned ghostly pale. Orochimaru and Kabuto—they're dead. They're gone from this world forever. No longer will harm be caused by them. The question is: How? I stared at my older brother's past self. What surprised me wasn't his appearance, but how he stared back at me intensely like he knew something.

"Who are you?" his deep, masculine voice asked me.

I was in too much of a state to say anything. When no answer was heard, he stepped closer until he was a couple feet in front of me.

"Who are you?" he asked once again.

This time, I was more self conscious and replied, "What do you mean?"

"To be more exact, I should say this. What are you doing here?"

"If you know who I am, why bother asking? You should already know why I am here," I replied with a hard glare.

"Sasuke," I heard my fiancé whisper in the background.

I loosened my posture just a bit at the sound of her voice, but kept my expression set.

Itachi stated, "In these past few days, I had learned so many surprising things about you. The first fact is that you aren't from here and, from what I can see, that girl isn't either," Itachi glanced at Sakura for a moment before turning his gaze back to me. "Second, you guys are going after this."

I watched as Itachi held the Time Travel Scroll up for me to see.

"Wha…How?" Naruto, who had been loud on the way here, quietly whispered.

"And lastly," Itachi continued in a more serious tone. "Your Sasuke's older self—my brother in the future."

I clenched my fists and held a tight expression.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him angrily.

It was quiet for a minute before he replied, "So you're still mad at me"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura come to my side and grip my hand tightly. I watched as Itachi's eyes glanced over to Sakura from head to toe, but suddenly stopped when he looked at her hands. To be more exact, he looked at the ring I gave her. My grip on her tightened and I hardened my glare. A look of surprise crossed on Itachi's face like he suddenly made a connection.

"Is she your…wife?" He suddenly asked with a surprised tone.

"It's none of your business," I told Itachi.

Silence filled the room once again before I broke it.

Looking at the ground I started, "I'm not as mad as before. You wanted me to get revenge right?"

He did not reply.

"I gave it up long ago…when I realized what I had for her. Even though I never understood why you did it, I stopped. I gave up on revenge. So after all this time, I only have one question for you and I want you to answer it sincerely. Why did you keep me alive?"

I stared into my older brother's eyes intensely—waiting for him to answer. However, before that could happen, the door behind me opened to reveal Itachi's partner—Kisame. All pairs of eyes turned toward the door.

"It's done…and I see you did yours' too," Kisame said, resting his blade on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"One moment," Itachi replied—turning to the younger Sasuke. "I need to talk to you after we get out of here."

It looked like younger Sasuke was about to complain, but Itachi stopped him from saying anymore. Itachi, then, turned toward me.

"I will tell you one thing. I kept you alive because I couldn't kill you. I couldn't kill the brother I loved the most," Itachi told me with the most sincerity.

My body froze. He couldn't kill me? He…loved me so much that he couldn't bear to see me away from this world? Itachi was able to murder the whole Uchiha clan—including our beloved mother and father—but not me because he cared?

"You…loved me?" I asked him with surprise.

"Yes and I still do," Itachi told me.

"Then why?"

"I had to."

"But,"

"One question remember?"

Suddenly, all thought of revenge washed out of me. I was able to have no worries for the first time in a long time. I smiled with the most bliss of expressions. What I didn't expect was Itachi to mirror it. Never in my life after the massacre would I imagine Itachi to smile at me that way again. I turned to a smiling Sakura who nodded her head to encourage me.

"Itachi," I called as I took a step closer to him.

"Otouto," Itachi smiled flicking me in the forehead.

I smiled at his old habit.

Before I could comprehend it, Itachi whipped out the scroll and began performing hand signs.

"How…," I asked Itachi—wondering how he knew how to activate the scroll.

"You being here isn't only thing I learned from spying on Orochimaru all these years," Itachi replied.

A bright flash of light filled the room. Suddenly, the fact that the scroll was activated filled my mind.

"Wait," I exclaimed. "Not yet."

"Good bye," Itachi told me before I felt Sakura grab my hand.

Realizing there was no way to stop this process, I stared into Itachi's eyes before saying, "Bye Aniki. Thank you."

I closed my eyes—letting the darkness take me in.

A bright light hit my eyes as I tried to turn away. Finding I couldn't, I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Sakura lying next to me on our bed. Our bed…our bed! I looked around slowly taking in our surroundings. Nothing has changed except for the fact that the two Time Traveling scrolls were on a desk to the left of me.

"Sasuke," I heard.

I looked down to see Sakura smiling at me.

"We're back," she says.

"We're back," I told her—leaning closer.

I gave her a quick peck before I pulled her up and off the bed.

She giggled before asking, "What did you even think happened to younger Sasuke and Itachi?"

"I'm not really sure," I told my fiancé.

I walked to the door with her hand in mine. We walked down to the kitchen together before I stopped dead in my tracks. In my kitchen, sitting near the counter, was Itachi drinking tea. Our arrival seemed to have startled him for he looked up.

With a smile Itachi greeted, "Good morning Otuoto, Sakura-chan."

**Thanks for reading the 35****th**** chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**I will probably write one or two more chapters so this isn't the end.**

**I appreciate all comments.**

**Please review. =)**


	37. Chapter 36: Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts/flashbacks_

Sakura (20) = present Sakura

Sakura (13) = past Sakura

Sasuke (20) = present Sasuke

Sasuke (13) = past Sasuke

Tsunade(past) = past Tsunade

Tsunade(present) = present Tsunade

**First Person POV- Sakura (20)**

I walked toward Tsunade-shishou's office with a smile of bliss on my face. I was on my way to tell her the outcome of our adventure. Sadly, I had to do it alone because Sasuke was at home catching up with his brother; although, I was glad for him. Before I had left the house, I found out that Itachi was currently living with us—another positive outcome for Sasuke. I walked in silence for a while before hearing a loud call of my name.

"SAKURA!" a familiar voice shouted.

I turned around to see Ino running towards me with Naruto in tow.

"WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?" Ino exclaimed with a furious expression.

"Hi to you too Ino," I replied to her with a laugh.

On the other hand, Naruto had the exact opposite reaction—a calmer one. _Weird…_

He greeted with that stupid grin of his, "Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're back. I knew I could count on Sasuke."

"Yeah. Surprisingly, in one shape too," I told him.

Ino complained, "Hey! Don't you ignore me?"

I turned to her saying, "I'm not."

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep saying that."

It looked like Ino was about to complain some more when Naruto elbowed her. This action earned Naruto a hit back.

"Ow! Stop it Ino!" Naruto yelled.

"Why'd you hit me?" Ino questioned him with a furious expression.

"Not yet. Remember?"

"Remem…oh…Oh!" Ino realized.

Confused as I was, I just stood there staring at the two blonds. What was going on?

"Remember what?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Ino said surprisingly quick—too quick.

Something was definitely wrong. It was like they were trying to hide something from me.

"So, where're you headed to?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"To Tsunade-shishou's office. I have to report the mission."

I saw the two exchange a brief glance. I was positive that they didn't want me to notice considering the expressions they put on after noticing that I had saw.

"Well," Ino started with a hand patting my back. "Come to my house later around 6 so we can have dinner and then tell me about that trip of yours."

I nodded as I slowly started towards my destination.

"Don't forget! You better stop by later!" Ino yelled to me.

I nodded to her without turning back, sure that she saw my gesture. When I finally reached Tsunade-shishou's office, I breathed in a sigh of relief. The familiar walls, that same smell, the path that I walk every day…it was all the same. Nothing had changed since I had left. I knocked on the door until I heard a familiar voice call for me to enter. I peaked in to see my most respected teacher sitting behind her desk with a stack of papers in hand. She looked up—surprised and unbelieving. It was like her eyes were showing her something impossible.

"Sakura! You're back!" Tsunade-shishou exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes, and I'm glad to see everything's the same. Glad I didn't change the future too much," I told her with a sigh.

_If I did, I don't know where I'll be now._

"I think I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one. I was so surprised when I woke up this morning. It took me all night to finally fall asleep yesterday. I had found out that Orochimaru planned to make trouble in Konoha. Surprisingly, nothing of that sort happened. When I woke up this morning, I was told that all traces of Orochimaru were gone. It was like he disappeared from this world over night," she explained to me.

Images of Orochimaru's dead body flashed in my mind. I sighed in relief at the thought of the murderous criminal now gone from our world. Looking into Tsunade-shishou's eyes, I explained Orochimaru's fate to her. I assume that she felt the same for she looked glad. Time passed as I sat there talking for who knows how long. When I exited the office, I noticed that the sky shown a light orange. I walked for a while before remembering Ino's words. That's right! She told me to be at her house by six. Turning to my right, I spotted a clock hanging off the walls of a small restaurant.

_5:57. Shoot!_

I have approximately three minutes to get there. How could I get there in time when it took about ten? I could run there, but it had been while since I had walked through these streets to her house. Even though this place was the same back in time, it felt kind of different, you know? Ino could wait. Minutes passed as I walked silently around town. From here, I could spot the Uchiha household in all its glory. I wondered how Sasuke and Itachi were getting along.

_Should I stop by real quick before going to Ino's?_

I went over the pros and cons before stepping towards the front door to our home. I have to tell Sasuke that I'll be at Ino's tonight so I might as well. I grabbed the house key from my bag and unlocked the door to reveal silence.

"Sasuke?" I called out, looking around for his presence.

_Weird… _

It doesn't look like Sasuke is home. Itachi seems nowhere in sight either. Where could they have gone? Glancing up at the clock in the living room, I saw that it was five minutes pass the time I was supposed to meet Ino. I better hurry or else she's going to be furious with me. Rushing out the door, I silently thought of the possibilities of where Sasuke could have gone and, before I knew it, I was a block away from Ino's house.

"Sakura-chan! What took you so long?" a voice called to me.

I looked up to see Naruto standing in front of Ino's house along with Sasuke.

_So that's where he went…_

I stopped in front of Naruto and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

However, before Naruto got to answer, Sasuke grudgingly replied, "Well this guy here wouldn't let me go in."

"In?" I asked, confused.

I watched as Sasuke pointed towards the front door of Ino's house.

"To Ino's? What for?" I questioned.

With a sigh, Sasuke answered, "I was looking for you to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner. I thought that you would be here."

"Oh."

"Anyways, why don't we head inside?" Naruto suggested with a grin.

Sasuke shook his head saying, "Too late Naruto. I don't need to anymore."

I glanced at Naruto—who held suspicious expression—and wondered what he was up to. To be more precise, what were Naruto and Ino up to? From their reactions this morning, there ought to be something going on.

Before I even had a chance to think of a reason, Naruto opened the door and shoved Sasuke inside saying, "Too bad."

Then, he glanced at me, and quickly got hold of my arm. I was about to complain when I was pushed with a bit of force into the house.

"SURPRISE!" shouted a bunch of familiar voices.

"Wha…" I started as I looked around to see my family and friends.

"What took you so long? Do you know how long I have waited for you to come? I said six, didn't I?" Ino exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

"Wait…What's going on?"

With a sheepish grin, Ino started explaining, "You know how you were gone these past few days and how everyone's worrying?"

"Uh huh," I nodded, not understanding where this was going.

"Well, I thought, instead of coming home overwhelmed with all that has been happening, why don't you guys come home to a happy celebration? So I thought, why not a party to celebrate a safe homecoming? I called some people, bought a couple of things, and here it is," Ino stated in a happy tone as she pointed to the guests and supplies used.

"Not only did I set this up," Ino told me with a voice of satisfaction. "I also helped you get started on your big day."

"My big day?" I questioned as I followed Ino towards the couches in the corner of the room.

She gestured for me to sit before pulling out a heavy, red binder.

"Well, I was a little angry at first because you didn't tell me. However, I figured with all the things that had happened to you, I guess I can't blame you. So, I heard from Naruto," my friend said.

From the look on my face, Ino figured that I wasn't following her.

She exclaimed exasperated, "Your wedding, of course!"

Slowly, her words started registering in my brain.

"Oh…OH!" I replied finally getting it.

I smiled looking down at my ring comfortably resting on my ring finger.

"Yeah, well I have all these ideas on what you can do right in here," Ino stated, opening the binder sitting on her lap.

Time had passed before I even knew it. It was getting pretty dark out by now. Looking around, I realized that only a couple others were still here including Sasuke and me.

"Ready to leave?" my fiancé asked me as he walked towards Ino and I.

"Yeah," I told him with a smile as I stood up.

I followed Sasuke toward the front door before I stopped and turned around.

"Ino," I called her.

"Yeah?" she answered, lifting her head up to face me.

I walked towards where she was standing and embraced her.

"Thank you," I thanked.

Ino made an expression like she wasn't expecting me to react this way. I laughed. Finally, the thought registered in her brain and she returned it.

"No problem, you are my best friend after all," Ino replied with a smile.

"That you are," I stated, letting her go.

Before I turned to leave, I added, "And you're my best maid of honor."

I watched as Ino's expression turned from one of confusion to surprise to ecstatic.

"Really?" she squealed with the brightest smile.

I nodded my head and returned it with a grin. As I exited the house with Sasuke, I could still see my best friend jumping up and down like today was the best day of her life.

"Where's Itachi-san?" I asked once we were a block away from our previous location.

I glanced back toward the house.

"He's at home," Sasuke told me when my eyes locked with his.

I was about to reply when I bumped into a kid who just rounded a corner. Immediately, I bent down to see if he was alright.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, but stopped when I met his eyes.

"You…," I started.

"Masao, are you alright? How many times did I tell you not to run?" a deep, suave voice interrupted.

I looked up to see that familiar face.

"Ryo," I called absent mindedly.

Finally, it seemed that Ryo had noticed others were here besides Masao.

"Huh?" Ryo said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we have met."

I looked at him confused as I helped Masao stand up right. That was when it hit me. Of course! We aren't in the past anymore. He never knew me in this time.

"I'm Sakura," I told him.

"Nice to meet you Sakura. My name's Ryo," Ryo greeted as he picked up my hand and gave it a little kiss. "I'm sure that if I had met you before I would never forget a face like yours. Although, you do seem a little familiar."

"You do too."

_A little? More like a lot._

A cough caught my attention and I turned to see Sasuke glaring at Ryo.

"And you must be…," Ryo started.

"Sasuke. Her husband," Sasuke told him.

His words made me blush. Husband? But we're not even married yet.

"Ah, of course," Ryo replied.

_Déjà vu. _

"Anyways, we better get going," Ryo told us. "Sorry about Masao. He's just excited. Our family came here for a vacation and I guess he's just psyched up about it."

_Wait…family?_

"By family, do you mean your father and mother?" I questioned.

Ryo looked confused for he gave me a nod instead of a vocal answer. I smiled at the answer, glad that his mother never left and his father never sided with Orochimaru.

"Well, I hope to see you guys later," I greeted good bye as I watched the two leave.

"Never thought that I would see those two again," Sasuke commented.

I nodded in agreement, "Me neither."

"We better get home too."

I watched as Sasuke grabbed hold of my hand and pull me forward. We walked home in silence as I looked at the familiar road that leads to the Uchiha mansion. I feel relieved. Orochimaru is finally gone from our world, Ryo and Masao were with their family again and— come to think of it—Sasuke and I were still together. I guess things worked out between younger Sasuke and Sakura.

At long last, we finally arrived in front of our home. I was about to go in, but was stopped by Sasuke. I looked up into his eyes before asking him what was wrong. With both his hands, he grabbed the sides of my face.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're still here with me. I wouldn't know what I would do if I woke up without you this morning," Sasuke told me.

"Me neither," I replied.

"Truth be told, I was scared at the thought of losing you. I would do anything for you. There are no words to explain what I felt when I found out you were gone. I did everything to try to bring you back. I would even cry for you. When I proposed to you the day before you disappeared, I wanted you to wake up to feel like the luckiest woman alive because I know I'm the luckiest man alive to be able to be with you. However, that never happened due to the time travel crisis. Instead of feeling happy, I felt the exact opposite—complete and utter despair. From now on, I want you to be happy. So, I'm going to do it again."

"Do wh…" I started, but was cut off by the look in his eyes.

Slowly, he lifted his face so it was in par with mine.

He gave me a gentle kiss while whispering the words, "I love you."

Sasuke, then, brought his hands down to mine and dropped one knee on the cold ground.

"Sakura?" he called.

"Ye…yeah?" I stuttered—unable to believe what was happening.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I smiled down on the man I love.

"Yes," I accepted, throwing my arms around him.

I couldn't believe he would do this for me. I am so lucky to have a guy like him. A guy who isn't afraid to tell me he loves me, a guy who would do anything to keep me safe, a guy who I love with all my heart… Minutes have passed as we stayed in each other's embrace. I wanted to stay like that forever, however I knew we had other things to do before settling down.

"Come on," Sasuke said, holding my hand. "Let's get inside. I don't want you to catch a cold."

I nodded with a smile, but stopped dead in my tracks when I remembered something.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, pulling a key out and unlocking the door.

"I forgot to tell you something," I told him.

"What is it?" he looked at me with concern.

However, that concerned look was quickly wiped away and replace with a loving one when I replied, "I love you too."

**It's sad to say, but yes. This is the final chapter of "Strength of Love".**

**Thank you so much to all that read my story from beginning to end. **

**I was surprised to see this many people read it. After all, this is the first story I had ever written. **

**Thank you, also, for all the reviews I had received. Each and every one of them motivated me to continue writing the rest of the story. **

**I plan to write another, but am contemplating on whether I should write another story in or **

**For those who want to know, my user name for is: chrryblssm**

**Hope you can read my others when I write them.**

**Thank you to everyone once again.**


End file.
